La guardiana del infierno
by sAYa21ANGEL
Summary: Un aura maligna poco usual se ha presentado últimamente. InuYasha y Sesshomaru conocerán a una nueva amiga que les ayudará a derrotar al nuevo aliado de Naraku. ¿Lo lograrán antes de que se acerque el fin?
1. La chica misteriosa y un nuevo enemigo

**la chica misteriosa y un ****nuevo enemigo**

Un demonio de cabellera plateada se encontraba reposando en un árbol, pensando en por que se sentía un aura maligna tan fuerte en los alrededores, mientras su sirviente y su protegida estaban en el río continuo buscando algo de comer ya que continuaban su viaje en busca del malvado Naraku.

Sesshomaru se encontraba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos cuando escuco que algo se habia inpactado contra el suelo muy bruscamente le llamó la atención, al aproximarse al lugar del ruido pudo ver a una chica que con dificultad se puso de pie ya que tenía una herida en el brazo derecho, una cortada en la mejilla derecha y unos cuantos raspones, había perdido mucha sangre.

- No me voy…. A rendir…. Tan fácilmente- Dijo la joven antes de caer inconsciente por el cansancio.

En esos momentos aparecieron varios de los monstruos de Naraku, dispuestos a atacar a la chica, se lanzaron al ataque pero Sesshomaru desenvaino a bakusaiga y con una estocada mato a todos los demonios, miro a la inconsciente a su lado, su pelo era largo le llegaba hasta la cintura era de color negro y su piel blanca, vio como la sangre manchaba la armadura y el kimono negro con blanco que llevaba y se formaba un lago de sangre a su alrededor.

La tarde paso y ella fue despertando poco a poco, Sesshomaru pudo ver que sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre. Cuando ella se logró sentarse comenzoa preguntar.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¡¿Qué paso con los demonios?!-Hizo un gesto de dolor, mientras apretaba su brazo que habia comenzado a sangrar.

-No se preocupe yo soy Rin, él es Jaken, él es AH-UN y él es el amo Sesshomaru quien mato a todos los demonios. -Dijo Rin inocentemente mientras señalaba a todos con su pequeño dedo indice.

-…Gracias por haberme ayudado.-Mirándolo sorprendida de que acabara con esos monstruos, sin que tuviera un rasguño el plateado no respondió solo siguio mirando fijamente el horizonte.

-¿Dinos como te llamas y porqué te atacaban esos monstruos? -Pregunto Jaken, ya que al ver los cadaveres no tardo en darse cuanta de que los monstruos eran de Naraku.

-Mi nombre es Saya y soy un ángel demoniaco, esos monstruos tienen órdenes de matarme ya que yo busco a su amo, ustedes por casualidad ¿no lo conocen?, el nombre de ese individuo es Naraku, piel blanca, pelo negro largo ondulado.-Todos se sorprendieron al oir ese nombre.

-Amo bonito.-

- ¿Porque lo estas buscamdo?-La peli negra lo miro sorprendida al igual que todos los demas.

-Am bueno, no puedo decirles mucho, pero puedo decirles que el libero a un hombre muy peligroso que se encontraba enserrado en el infierno y es mi misión matar a ese sujeto.-Su expresion de sorpresa cambio a una seria.

-¿El infierno?- dijeron Rin y Jaken al mismo tiempo sorprendidos.

-Si, yo gorbierno los infiernos soy la encargada de darles castigo a todas las almas pecadoras.- mirando extrañada como los dos pequeños se sorprendian.

-¿Sabes porque lo libero?-La peli negra giro su cabeza para ver como unos orbes dorados la miraba inexpresivos.

-No lo se ¿acaso tu conoces a Naraku? dime donde esta.- La mirada inexpresiva cambio a una desafiante.

-Si lo conosco, pero no tengo idea de donde esta.-

Saya bajo la cabeza al escuchar esas palabras, parecía que esa misión seria muy difícil de hacer y le llevaría mas tiempo del que pensaba.

* * *

En un bosque no muy lejos de ahí se encontraban Inuyasha y sus amigos esperado encontrar algún rastro de Naraku.

-Puedo olerlo, es muy débil pero estoy seguro que Naraku estuvo aquí- Decía Inuyasha frustrado, llevaban semanas sin encontrar rastro alguno del demonio

-No percibo la presencia de fragmentos cerca-Kagome intento que Inuyasha no se preocupara tanto.

-Bueno, ya esta oscureciendo lo mejor será buscar algo que comer y Naraku ahora no parece ser lo importante, esta aura maligna no me parece normal, es demasiado fuerte como para ser de Naraku o de alguna de sus extensiones- dijo Miroku muy pensativo.

-Tiene razón excelencia, esta presencia es demasiado grande como para ser de algún monstruo ordinario es como si cada día fuera fortaleciéndose- Sango se puso muy seria, esa aura no era común.

-¿Creen que sea algún aliado de Naraku?- Preguntó Shippo, tratando de entender mejor de lo que estaban hablando sus amigos.

-Tal ves Shippo, tenemos que averiguarlo pero por ahora debemos descansar, ya mañana seguiremos buscando.-Kagome se puso a la altura del pequeño zorro.

-Feh, los humanos son tan débiles, se cansan muy rápido y no aguatan nada.-dijo Inuyasha muy orgulloso

-¡INUYASHA!-le dijo Kagome mirándolo desafiante, mientras él pone cara de asustado- ¡ABAJO!

-¿Kagome por qué hiciste esto?- dijo Inuyasha aun en el suelo

-Abajo- le dijo Kagome dándole la espalda

* * *

En una cueva muy lejos de ahí se encontraban el malvado Naraku ,Hakudoshi, Kagura, Kanna y Kohaku.

-Naraku, ¿para que nos llamaste?-preguntó Hakudoshi con un tono de fastidio

-Los llame para que conozcan a nuestro nuevo aliado. Sal de las sombras Fumito.- Dijo el demonio mientras un hombre alto de cabello corto le llegaba hasta los hombros de color negro y ojos color azul oscuro y piel blanca salía de las sombras.

-Entonces, ustedes deben de ser las extensiones de Naraku - Dijo Fumito mientras veía a Kagura, Kanna y Hakudoshi.

-Y si es así ¿Qué?- dijo Kagura con un tono indiferente

-Vaya alguien aqui quiere morir pronto …-desaparecio un insatate y volvio a aparecer detras de Kagura, mientras colocaba una cuchilla en su cuello para degollarla-Pero suerte para ti que somos aliados, razón para no matarte...por ahora.- Esto último lo dijo con una risa maligna alejo el cuchillo y camino un poco.

"_Es un insolente_" pensaba Kagura mientras lo veía con ira.

-Buneo, yo quiero ponerte a prueba, quiero ver tu fuerza y habilidad.- Decía Hakudoshi con una mirada desafiante y una sonrisa tetrica.

Fumito no dijo nada, pero con una sonrisa maligna aceptó el reto de pelear con niño albino y un ejército de monstruos, salieron de la cueva Hakudoshi se subio al lomo de uno de los monstruos mientras el peli negro solo observo cada movimiento.

-Espero que estés listo, Fumito por qué…¡No tendré piedad aunque seas nuestro aliado!-Advirtió Hakudoshi mientras se lanzaba a atacar.

Pero Fumito no se movio, solo desenvaino su espada y solo con mover su espada una vez, una gran cantidad de monstruos murio.

"P_ero… ¿Como es posible? Nisiquiera se a movido_" pensaba Hakudoshi completamente sorprendido.

-¿Qué te sucede Hakudoshi?, ¿Porqué te sorprendes? Dijiste que querías ver mi fuerza y habilidades, pues ahí esta una de ellas- El pelinegro se burló al ver la reacción de Hakudoshi.

-¡¿Acaso usaste algún tipo de magia?!- Hakudoshi aun impresionado e intentando encontrar una explicación a su forma de pelear.

Él solo al oir la pregunta comenzo a reír. -No, te equivocas no he usado tal cosa, lo único que te diré es que soy tan veloz que ni siquiera puedes ver cuando mato a los monstruos…- Hakudoshi estaba atónito ante la gran habilidad de Fumito que ni se dio cuenta cuando se puso detrás de él- ¿Ahora entiendes mi poder? Hakudoshi.- sonrio psicopatamente, con una daga en el cuello del niño albino.

-Hakudoshi es mejor que dejes de subestimarlo, él podrá acabar por fin con todos mis enemigos en menos de lo que se esperan.- Naraku observando las asombrosas habilidades del ángel demoniaco –Umm parece que fue una gran idea el haberte liberado de tu prisión.-

Lo miro de reojo algo serio, giro la cabeza y dio una pequeña sonrisa. -Acaso lo dudabas. ¿Naraku?- Fumito quito la daga del cuello de Hakudshi y se acerco a Naraku.

-Vamos, tengo una misión para ti, quiero que conozcas a mi enemigo, Inuyasha.- le decía Naraku mientras le advertía de Inuyasha, de su espada y de sus amigos.- Y Fumito, puedes matarlo de la forma que desees.-

* * *

Espero sus comentarios y que sea de su agrado, saludos :D


	2. ¿porque lloraste?

** Sonrisa falsa **

Muy lejos de la cueva donde estaba Naraku, se encontraba Sesshomaru en busca de una pista que le guie al medio demonio.

-Amo bonito ¿Esta seguro de llevar a esta chica con nosotros? Es probable que ella sea la aliada de Naraku. ¿No cree? Amo bonito.- Jaken sin tener respuesta de su amo solo dio un gran suspiro.

-Señor Jaken no debería desconfiar tanto de las personas, por eso usted no tiene tantos amigos.- Le decía Rin muy inocentemente, montada en AH-UN. -¿verdad que tengo razón?- el dragón de 2 cabezas acintió.

-¡CALLA NIÑA! ¿Que no te puedes dar cuenta de nada? Toda esta aura maligna además su heridas ni eran tan profundas que tal si fingió todo para hacer...- Jaken fue interrumpido por un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Sesshomaru ya no aguantaba a ese pequeño monstruo que le causaba un gran dolor de cabeza.

Saya escuchando todo lo que decía Jaken de ella empezaba hacerla sentir mal mientras suelta un gran suspiro.

"_Tal vez fue mala idea viajar con ellos, y deba seguir mi búsqueda sola" _Pensaba Saya mientras veía el cielo distraída, no soporto más que Jaken la insultara y hablara de ella como si no estuviera ahí, s dio media vuelta y miro al pequeño sapo con rabia.

-¡Jaken quieres dejar de de hablar como si no estuviera aqui! Yo busco a Naraku igual que Sesshomaru, solo eso después de eso me iré a enfrentarlos sola. – Con un tono enojado y una mirada de furia le grito a Jaken se dio vuelta y antes de llegar a dar 3 pasos.

-¿Crees poder vencer a Naraku y a su nuevo aliado tú sola?- Sesshomaru mirándola de una forma indiferente logro hacer que se detuviera lo miro sobre el hobre.

-¿Porque lo preguntas? ¿Tu no crees que sea capas de derrotarlos a ambo yo sola?-Sin conseguir una respuesta de Sesshomaru solo siguió su camino.

-¿Tanto es tu rencor a hacia ese hombre?-Sesshomaru la detuvo queriendo una respuesta

-Y si es así que…. Eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe.– Saya al recordar lo que paso de pequeña, fue bajando la cabeza y poniéndose cada vez mas triste.- Me disculpan quiero estar sola un segundo.- Al decir eso solo se fue como si nada desapareciendo en unos arbustos.

-¿Pero como te atreves a responderle así a mi amo y luego pedirle algo?- Jaken al darse cuenta de que ella no escucho nada de lo que él había dicho solto un gran suspiro.

* * *

En un pequeño río, no muy lejos de ahí Saya se encontraba recordando lo que paso cuando ella era una niña.

_Flash back _

En el patio trasero de una castillo en los infiernos, se encuentra una Saya de 5 años entrenando con su magia.

-Bien Saya solo debes de dirigir una pequeña flama hacia este tronco.- El padre de Saya le dijo mientras colocaba un tronco y se ponía detrás de ella para salir lastimado.

-Si, ya veras que lo lograre.- Saya se puso en posición y empezó con su concentración pero cuando lo intento lo único que logro fue hacer una pequeña chispa.

-No te preocupes Saya, la primera vez no siempre es fácil.- Dijo su padre tratado de animarla para volverlo a intentar.

-Si, ya veras lo hare bien esta vez.- Cuando se puso en posición al intentarlo solo logro hacer una pequeña flama que siquiera se acercó al tronco mientras la pequeña peli negra daba un gran suspiro.

-Al menos esta vez pudiste hacer que la flama saliera.– Su padre intento animarla de nuevo, con una gota de sudor pasándole la cabeza.

-Si, pero veras que pronto lograre usar correctamente mi magia.- Saya con un tono de entusiasmo y asiendo pucheros a la vez lo que causo una gran sonrisa en el rostro de su padre y poniendo su mano en su cabeza lo miro confundida. -¿De que te ries?-

_Fin del flash back_

"_Que lindos eran esos tiempos pero…. ¿Cuándo fue que terminaron? ¿Cuándo fue que el cambio de esa manera?" M_ientras Saya pensaba mirando el cielo distraídamente, no se percato de que las lagrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas.

-¡SEÑORITA SAYA! Oh a donde se podrá haber ido se veía muy triste.- paso por unos arbustos logro ver al a la persona que buscaba sentada en el pasto. -Señorita Saya la estaba buscando…. ¿Esta bien?-

-Rin, perdón estaba muy distraída y no te escuche hablarme.- Mientras le sonreía de forma que no viera lo triste que estaba para no preocuparla.

-Señorita Saya ¿Porque esta llorando? Si es por que el señor Sesshomaru dijo algo indebido, le pido por favor que no se enoje con él.- La sonrisa falsa de Saya no logro convencer a Rin las lagrimas que se le escaparon la delataron.

-No Rin, Sesshomaru no dijo nada indebido, solo que me puse a recordar algo que paso hace mucho tiempo.- La peli negra por dentro al decir esto se puso triste, pero no quería preocupar a Rin puso una sonrisa falsa y se limpio las lagrimas.

"_La Señorita Saya esta sonriendo, pero puedo darme cuanta de que decirme esto le causa mucha tristeza. será mejor no preguntarle mas. No quiero hacerla llorar."_ Pensó Rin mirándola con mucha tristeza.

-Vamos Rin será mejor volver o Jaken va a hacer todo un escandalo.- Saya pudo darse cuenta de que la pequeña ojos chocolate supo que estaba ocultado lo triste que se veía.

"_Será mejor no pensar más en el tema no quiero que los demás vean que estoy triste"_ Pensaba la peli negra mientras caminaba con Rin hacia donde estaban Sesshomaru y Jaken.

Mientras el monstruo verde caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado maldijo cada cosa que aparecia en su mente, mientras su amo estaba recostado junto a un árbol, con una pierna ligeramnete doblada intentaba desifra que tipo de plan tenia Naraku.

El sapo monstrouo al ver dos siluetas femeninas acercarse no lo dudo y acercó corriendo a ellas.

-Al fin llegaron han tardado demasiado en volver ¿Creen que mi amo la va a esperar mientras se van por ahi a plat... –Jaken fue interrumpido por una piedra que Sesshomaru arrojo.

Mientras Sesshomaru se ponía de pie pudo notar que Saya había llorado.

"_¿Acaso yo fui quien la hizo llorar? ¿Porque me siento así? ¿Porque siento culpa?"_ Sesshomaru no pudo evitar sentirse así tratando de hallar una explicación al porque ella había llorando.

-Saya.- Sesshomaru no pudo pensar en alguna explicación al porque de que ella llorara decidió preguntárselo.

-Dime.-

-¿Por qué estabas llorando?- Saya solo pudo sorprenderse por la pregunta que le habían hecho que no pudo ayar una excusa rapido.- Responde mi pregunta ¿Por qué estabas llorando?-

-¿Porque crees que estaba llorando? Si yo no tengo razón alguna para hacerlo.- Mientras decía esto con una sonrisa falsa.

"_La Señorita Saya esta con otra sonrisa falsa ¿será que la pregunta del señor Sesshomaru hizo que se volviera a poner triste?"_ Rin había descifrado que cada vez que a Saya le preguntaban eso ponía una sonrisa falsa para ocultar su tristeza se acercó a AH-UN y subio a su lomo, cuando estuvo a la altura de su amo comenzó a susurrarle al oido. -por favor amo Sesshomaru, haga que la Señorita Saya no este trizte, por favor.-

* * *

Sesshomaru pudo darse cuenta de que la sonrisa de Saya era totalmente falsa, la miro, dándole a entender que debía seguirlo ella haci lo hizo. Cuando ya estaban muy lejos de Jaken y Rin.

-Ahora puedes decirme ¿por qué cada vez que te pregunto algo sobre el aliado de Naraku tus ojos se ponen llorosos?-

-¿Porque quieres saber eso?-Mientras Saya dijo esto, se sentó en un árbol mientras abrazaba sus piernas para ocular su rostro, no quería que Sesshomaru la viera llorar.

"_Parece que no me dirá la razón, lo mejor será que se lo deje de preguntar, parece que hablar de ello le causa mucho dolor" _

Mientras Saya lloraba en silencio, pudo sentir como alguien la abrazaba era Sesshomaru quien la intentaba consolar, se soprendio del acto sin saber que decir bajo la mirada.

-Lo siento.- Saya se sorprendió al oír a Sesshomaru disculpase.

-¿Porque te disculpas? Si tu no has hacho nada malo.- le dijo con una sonrisa verdadera, segundos despues comenzó a llora, esa escena le parecia familiar oculto su rostro en la ropa del plaeado mientras la sujetaba con fuerza.

-¿Porque lloras?- el plateado arque una ceja mientras la peli negra decia no con la cabeza, la tomo del mentó´n y la hazo ver hacia arriba.

-Puedo darme cuenta, de que te duele responder estas preguntas.- Mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas de su cara con su pulgar.- Así que no tienes que contéstame si no quieres.-

-…..Gracias….- Saya abraso a Sesshomaru para agradecerle por haberla animado, Sesshomaru sorprendido por la acción no tuvo más que corresponder al abrazo.

"_¿Por qué la estoy abrazando acaso le tengo lastima? o ¿Es porque Rin me lo pidio?"_

* * *

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraban Inuyasha y sus amigos buscado al causante del aura maligna.

-Esta aura maligna es cada vez mas fuerte.- Le decía Miroku, sintiendo como cada vez el ambiente era mas pesado.

-Inuyasha, Puedo sentir cerca un fragmento de shikon.- Kagome al gritar esto hizo que Inuyasha se alarmara.

-¿Estas segura Kagome en que dirección?-Kagome indicándole la dirección con su dedo indice, donde se encontraba el fragmento. -Muy bien Kagome rápido sube ella así lo hizo y se fueron saltando.

-Sigámoslos Excelencia.-Miroku solo asintió con la cabeza y monto a Kirara junto con Sango para seguir a Inuyasha.

* * *

Cerca de ahí se encontraban Fumito y Kagura.

-Oye te llamas Kagura ¿Verdad? ¿Estas segura que ese sujeto llamado Inuyasha esta por aquí?-

-Así es, llegara muy pronto.-Kagura le dio un panal de insectos venenosos.-Esto te servirá para enfrentar al monje que acompaña a Inuyasha.-

Después de decir esto Kagura solo se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse.

-Ah ¿No te vas a quedar a ver?-

-Mi deber era traerte, no cuidarte.- Dicho esto tomo una de sus plumas.- Cuando termines Kanna te llevara con Naraku.- Y se fue volando en su pluma.

-Um bueno solo debo hacer que Inuyasha y sus amigos sufran.-Soltando un suspiro.-Me pregunto ¿Cuando me dejara matar a esos sujetos?–Mientras decía esto de fue adentrando al bosque, recordado cada advertencia que Naraku le dio sobre cada uno de sus enemigos.

_Flash back_

Unas horas antes en alguna parte del bosque

-Fumito escúchame bien te contare sobre cada uno de mis enemigos.-

-Bien empieza por hablarme de esos hermanos que tanto dices ¿Quiénes son?-Mostrando interés por saber cada vez mas sobre las personas a las que se enfrentaría dentro de poco.

-Bien Inuyasha es un hibrido bastante obstinado y precipitado debes de cuidarte de su espada Tessaiga él es acompañado por una exterminadora llamada Sango su bumerang puede esparcir la energía maligna, también es acompañado por un monje llamado Miroku tiene una maldición en la mano derecha un agujero negro puede absorber todo lo que esta en su camino, también esta Kagome es la rencarnación de una sacerdotisa llama da Kikyo mas te vale no subestimarla. También esta un zorro mágico y una gata de 2 colas pero no les de mucha importancia.-

-Bien, conque ese es el grupo de Inuyasha y que me dices del otro hermano.-

-Sesshomaru es un demonio puro es muy fuerte tiene 2 espadas una es Tenseiga una espada que solo puede cortar a seres del otro mundo también es una espada curativa la otra espada que lleva es bakusaiga puede destruir cualquier monstruo, Es acompañado por un pequeño monstruo verde tiene un báculo de 2 cabezas el cual puede lanzar fuego también va con el una niña pequeña.-

-Ya veo con que me tengo que enfrentar contra ellos, dime Naraku.-

-¿Que quieres?-Mirándolo de reojo.

-¿Puedo matar a esas personas como yo quiera?-Con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro.

-Si, pero primero te tienes que presentar, solo debes hacer que sufran luego te diré cuando los puedas matar a todos como a ti te parezca, Kagura te llevara por donde este el grupo de Inuyasha ahora vete.-Luego de decir esto Fumito le dio la espalda y se fue.

_Fin del flash back_

* * *

_¡MIL GRACIAS POR LOS RENVIEWS! pronto subire el capitulo 3 :)_


	3. Nuestro primer encuentro

_perdon si me tarde esque tenia mucha tarea por favor disfrutenlo :D_

* * *

Capitulo 3

No lejos de ahí, un híbrido y sus amigos se aproximaban al lugar de donde provenía la presencia del fragmento de shikon.

-Inuyasha, la presencia del fragmento esta detrás de aquellos árboles- Kagome le dio la indicación a Inuyasha para dirigirse a ese punto.

-Esto es muy extraño, ¿Porque Naraku dejaría un fragmento por este lugar? Me parece sospechoso- observó el monje.

-Tiene razón excelencia es probable que sea alguna trampa-

-Feh, no me importa si es una trampa, Naraku debe estar por aquí cerca cuidando ese fragmento. Cuando salga por él, lo destruiré con mi espada – Dijo aumentando la velocidad para llegar al punto donde se encontraba el fragmento, pero al llegar - No hay nadie aquí, ¿Kagome estás segura que aquí está el fragmento?

-Sí, estoy segura, el fragmento debe de estar aquí- Mencionó bajando de la espalda de Inuyasha.

-Vaya, ustedes deben ser los enemigos delos que habló Naraku – Dijo Fumito saliendo detrás de un árbol y un ejercito de monstruos atrás de él.

"_¿Quién es este sujeto? El aura que emana de él es igual al que se siente desde hace 3 días"_ Miroku se puso a pensar.

-Inuyasha, ese hombre tiene un fragmento de shikon que está contaminado -

-¿Ah? Puedes ver mi fragmento, entonces tú debes ser Kagome-

-¿Quién se supone que eres? ¿Porque hueles igual que Naraku? – Dijo Inuyasha gruñendo con una mirada de disgusto-!Responde¡ -Le gritó desenvainando a Tessaiga

No respondió, solo miro Inuyasha como si nada, haciendo que este perdiera la paciencia y cuando estaba a punto de atacar Miroku lo detuvo.

-Dinos, tu eres el que causa esta aura demoniaca ¿no es verdad?-

-Silencio, ustedes hablan demasiado, si quieren saberlo, mi nombre es Fumito y soy el nuevo aliado de Naraku -Sus ojos azules comenzaron a brillar mientras desenvainaba una espada y se lanzaba contra Inuyasha -!Y eh venido a matarlos¡

Y así comenzaron a pelear con sus espadas, mientras que Miroku, Sango y Kagome combatían contra los monstruos.

Kagome comenzó a lanzar sus flechas, Sango uso su Hiraikotsu y Miroku lanzó pergaminos.

-Creí que serian unos cuantos, pero son demasiados para combatirlos-Decía Sango impresionada por la cantidad de monstruos.

-Tienes razón Sango son demasiados-Miroku miro su mano derecha -!KAZANAAA¡-

Fumito saco el panal que le había dado Kagura y de él salieron los insectos venenosos.

-Miroku, cuidado son insectos venenosos- Le gritó Shippo, pero Miroku no se detuvo y siguió absorbiendo a los monstruos y a los insectos.

Miroku en pocos segundos calló desmayado por la cantidad de veneno.

-Monje Miroku- Le dijo Kagome mientras se ponía frente a él para no dejar que algún monstruo lo atacara -Shippo, saca las hierbas medicinales rápido, están en mi mochila - mientras lanzaba más flechas.

-Sí, resiste Miroku ahora vuelvo -Mientras corría en dirección a la mochila.

* * *

Mientras tanto Inuyasha y Fumito peleaban algo alejados de los demás, sin embargo Inuyasha ya estaba muy lastimado y tenía demasiadas heridas en el cuerpo, pero ninguna era grave.

-Va, pelear contigo es aburrido, creí que soportarías un poco mas –Fumito, sin una gota de sudor ni un rasguño, estaba ileso.

-Entonces, estas siendo compasivo conmigo, dijiste que me matarías y solo me has hecho cortadas y ninguna de ellas es grave, hiciste que Miroku absorbiera el veneno y callera inconsciente -

-Así es, pero imagina lo que le hare a la sacerdotisa y a la exterminadora cuando acabe contigo - Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras que Inuyasha solo se sorprendía ya que no sabia nada de ese sujeto pero por la sonrisa en su rostro, supo que Kagome estaba en peligro.

* * *

No muy lejos de ahí, Saya y Sesshomaru se dirigían hacia donde estaban Rin y Jaken.

-Señorita Saya, Señor Sesshomaru ya volvieron -

-Amo Sesshomaru algo a pasado -le dijo Jaken

-Dime -

-Hace un momento, cientos de monstruos pasaron y se dirigían en esa dirección -le dijo Jaken apuntando hacia la dirección que tomaron.

"_¿cientos de monstruos? no debe ser normal que pasen tantos y que se dirijan a la misma dirección…solo que…."_pensó Saya.

-Ah, ¿señorita Saya esta bien?- Rin miro que Saya se veía muy sorprendida, no recibió repuesta alguna, Saya tomo su espada de Ah-Un y corrió en la dirección que iban los monstruos, Sesshomaru la siguió, ya que percibía la esencia de Naraku, Rin y Jaken montaron a AH-UN para seguir a su amo.

* * *

No lejos de ahí se encontraban el grupo de Inuyasha peleando contra los monstruos.

-!Kagome, ya le di el remedio a Miroku, pero parece no tener efecto¡-le grito Shippo.

Sango al oír eso se distrajo y uno de los monstruos la tiro de Kirara y azotó contra el suelo quedando adolorida, mientras más monstruos se acercaban a ella.

-¡SANGO!- Kagome se le acercó para protegerla con sus flechas - ¿Estas bien? ¿Puedes pararte?-

-Sí Kagome… no te preocupes-Kagome lanzó la ultima flecha que le quedaba y varios monstruos se dirigieron a atacarlos a los 3.

-¡INUYASHA!-

-Kagome,¡Kagome!-

Cuando los monstruos estaban por atacar a Kagome, una pelinegra salió de los arboles cortando la cabeza de los monstruos mas cercanos a los 3 humanos

Kagome calló de rodillas por el susto -Am… gracias, por ayudarnos -

-Aun no me agradezcas - le dijo sin siquiera mirarla.

"_¿quien es esta chica?"_ pensó Kagome mirando a la chica que la acababa de salvar.

Saya con la mano derecha creaba la figura de una estrella en el aire mientras decía un conjuro.

-¡Rin! ¡Pyou! ¡tou! ¡shah! ¡kai! ¡chin! ¡tetsu! ¡zai! ¡zen!-cuando terminó el conjuro un campo de energía se fue creando alrededor de los humanos -No vallan a salir del campo -dicho esto, Saya corrió donde estaba Inuyasha para ayudarlo.

* * *

Inuyasha había perdido mucha sangre y estaba a punto de caer inconsciente.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Fumito -Pobrecillo, pero no te preocupes-levantando su espada para partir a Inuyasha a la mitad- ¡Yo haré que tu dolor sea menos!

Inuyasha no podía moverse, pues estaba muy débil y cuando la espada estaba a punto de cortarlo, una dagas le lastimó la mano a Fumito, dándole tiempo a Saya para tomar de la mano a Fumito y lazarlo lo mas lejos que pudo.

-¿Oye te encuentras bien?, Vamos párate tienes que ir al campo de energía -jalo a Inuyasha para ayudarle a pararse, pero Inuyasha dio un grito de dolor.

"_Este chico, tiene las piernas lastimadas ¿qué hago?"_ Mientras, varios monstruos se acercaban por el aroma a sangre_. "Diablos ¿Como llevaré a este chico al campo de energía?... ¡ ya se!"_

Saya apoyaba el brazo de Inuyasha en su hombro para poder ayudarle a levantarse, él estaba muy pálido y parecía que no podría soportar más tiempo ya que pronto caería inconsciente.

-No vayas a desmayarte ahora, resiste hasta que estés en un lugar a salvo -Saya corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, sin embargo los monstruos comenzaron a acercarse a ellos y cuando el monstruo más cercano estaba apunto de comérselos…

-¡BAKUSAIGA!-Sesshomaru apareció de repente atacando a los monstruos que estaban a punto de comérselos.

"_Sesshomaru, se me había olvidado que estaba viajando con él"_ pensó mientras una gota de sudor le pasaba la cabeza mientras Sesshomaru vio como cargaba a Inuyasha y comenzó a mostrarse enojado. _"Eh ¿Porque Sesshomaru pondrá esa cara?"_

-Ah ¿porque se siente mas pesado este chico?-volteo para ver a inuyasha y descubrir que ya había quedado inconsciente.-¡OYE TE DIJE QUE NO TE DESMAYARAS UN!-

* * *

Mientras Sesshomaru peleaba contra los monstruos, Rin y Jaken entraban al campo que Saya había hecho.

"_¿Cuantos monstruos son? No importa cuantos mate, aparecen muchos más"_ Comenzaba a cansarse eran demasiados para el solo.

Cuando Saya logro llevar a Inuyasha a un lugar seguro lo deposito en el suelo con cuidado para que Kagome curara sus heridas, Saya desenvainaban su espada y se dirigió a ayudar a Sesshomaru. Cuando estaba a punto de atacar a Sesshomaru por detrás Saya dio un salto cortando al monstruo a la mitad, cortando todo monstruo cerca de ella.

Cuando Saya y Sesshomaru estaba demasiado cansados como para seguir peleando más monstruos se iban acercando a Saya utilizo un conjuro que hizo que su espada fuera rodeada por unas llamas negras.

-Mueran-lo dijo en forma de un susurro, cuando agito su espada todos los monstruos morían quemados no quedaban ni sus huesos haciendo que gran parte del bosque se quemara también.

Cuando termino con los monstruos callo de rodillas ya estaba demasiada cansado como para seguir y no solo eso había sufrido varias heridas poco profundas pero eran varias cuando logro recuperar energía para levantarse y caminar al campo de energía con dificultad.

"_Vaya que chica tan asombrosa, pero quien será ella, Naraku no mociono nada de ella"_ pensó Fumito quien se había ocultado todo el tiempo, mirando como Saya peleaba contra todos los monstruos _"Hay algo en esa chica, que me recuerda a alguien, pero ¿A quien?"_

* * *

Cuando logran llegar al campo vieron que Inuyasha iba despertado poco a poco y a la primera persona que vio fue la sobra de Fumito escondido.

-Fumito, maldito eres un cobarde te escondiste viendo como tu ejército moría.-

Saya volteo a ver a quien estaba escondido y al ver su rostro su mirada había cambiado se había vueto una fría llena de ira sus ojos comenzaron a brillar, unos colmillos comenzaron a salir y sin pensar lo exhausta que estaba corrió hacia Fumito para poder cortarlo. Fumito con su espada logro detener el ataque de Saya.

"_Esta chica, no importa lo casada que este, ¿tanto es su odio hacia mi? me pregunto si suficiente para matarme"_ mientras pensaba esto con su otra mano le dio un puñetazo en el estomago tan fuerte que la lanzo un poco lejos.

Mientras Saya intentaba recuperar el aliento aun en el suelo Fumito se le fue acercando, pero Inuyasha corrió para ayudar a Saya.

-¡VIENTO CORTANTE!-Fumito lo esquivo muy fácil por su velocidad y se puso detrás de el para atravesarlo con su espada, Saya fue igual de veloz y tomo la mano de Fumito lanzando contra un árbol lanzo varias dagas pero él logro esquivarlas todas.

-…gr…gracias- le dijo Inuyasha todo confundido.

-no te metas, él no es un contrincante al que le puedas ganar- mirándolo de reojo- ahora vuelve al campo de energía, tus heridas se volvieron a abrir.

Inuyasha miro sus heridas y vio que habían empezado a sangrar, asique decidió hacerle caso y corrió al campo.

-Oye- Inuyasha miro a Saya de reojo-Gracias por salvarme-

Inuyasha solo asintió y volvió a dirigirse al campo de energía.

-Vaya, ahora que tus amigos saben que no deben intervenir, podrás palear a gusto- con una sonrisa en su rostro

Salto de la rama e la que se escondió atacando a Saya con las dagas que había lanzado, ella esquivo todas con éxito pero Fumito le lanzo otra que le lastimo el brazo izquierdo.

-¡SEÑORITA SAYA!- le grito Rin preocupada al ver como la lastimaban, mientras Saya miraba de reojo a Rin

-Ah, ya veo eres tu, cuanto tiempo sin vernos…mi querida Saya- Saya saco la daga de su brazo y volvía a ver a Fumito con ira.- Vaya cuanto as crecido, cuanto tiempo abre estado encerrado la ultima vez que te vi no eras mas que una niña que no sabia ni como sujetar una espada parece que ese viejo te entreno bien- dijo sarcástico.

Saya no le dijo ninguna palabra, solo mostro una mirada con más ira.

-¿Que te pasa? ¿Porque me miras de esa manera? ¿Acaso te molesto que mencionara a ese anciano?-

Saya se arto de escucharlo y tomo su espada y trato de atravesar a Fumito y así comenzó una pelea entre sus espadas, Fumito con su velocidad comenzó a correr alrededor de Saya dando una que otra cortada en los brazos, piernas, le era imposible poder atacar a Fumito, luego de un rato Saya ya había perdido mucha sangre y también energía ya eran demasiadas sus heridas. Inuyasha no pudo soportar ver como ella era lastimada de esa manera, y decidió ir a ayudarle pero Sesshomaru se le adelanto corrió para salir del campo y con su látigo y logro hacer que Fumito se detuviera un momento, Saya aprovecho eso para intentar cortarle el cuello pero Fumito lo salto solo logro lastimarle la pierna cuando él se iba a ir, Saya se le acerco lo mas rápido que podía tratando de atravesarle el corazón.

"_Vaya, Saya si que me odia debe ser por lo que hice cuando era pequeña_" Fumito llamo a un solo monstruo que Saya mato con facilidad, pero de el comenzó a salir veneno, Fumito aprovecho eso para escapar asiendo que Saya quedara atrapada en un mar de veneno, Sesshomaru no pudo ayudarla no podía verla y su esencia se perdía por el veneno y el aroma de sangre a monstruo.

-¡VIENTO CORTAN-

-¡ DETENTE INUYASHA!- le grito Kagome.

-¿Porque me detienes Kagome? ¡Si no esparcimos el veneno entrara por sus heridas y morirá quieres que muera esa chica, que puso en peligro su vida para salvarnos¡- le grito Inuyasha sin mirarla.

-Lo se Inuyasha, pero no podemos ver donde esta si usas tu viento cortante, puedes lastimarla si recibe mas heridas morirá mas rápido.- Kagome se lo dijo muy preocupada.

Mientras Inuyasha se empezaba a enojar. Saya dentro de ese mar de veneno se empezaba a marear estaba a punto de caer inconsciente, uso su ultima energía para esparció el veneno moviendo su espada una vez cuando el veneno se fue esparciendo, pudieron ir viendo que Fumito se había escapado y en ese momento comenzó a llover.

-Señorita Saya ¿Esta bien?- Rin se lo pregunto algo nerviosa, podía ver a Saya llena de sangre de monstruos y con heridas graves.

"_Ella es la señorita Saya estoy segura, ¿pero que le paso? porque su mirada tan simpática y amigable es ahora distinta es fría y llena de odio" _pensó Rin, viendo como Saya volteaba para verla.

-Si….Estoy bien…Rin- cuando termino de contestarle a Rin soltó su espada y callo inconsciente.

-Señorita Saya….¡SEÑORIA SAYAAAA!-Rin muy asustada corrió hasta llegar con Saya al igual que todo a ver que le había pasado.

-Tiene muchas heridas, tenemos que llevarla a un lugar seguro para que pueda curarla.- Sesshomaru al oír eso tomo a Saya en brazos y miro a Rin y a Jaken dándoles a entender que lo siguieran asique subieron a AH-UN, Kagome eh Inuyasha subieron a Sango y Miroku a Kirara y siguieron a Sesshomaru.

* * *

Mientras en otra parte del bosque, Fumito se encontraba bajo un árbol viendo la lluvia caer.

-Fumito- le dijo Kanna que salió de un árbol.

-Tu debes ser Kanna, ¿no es verdad?- Kanna no le contesto siguió caminado.

-Naraku, quiere verte-Fumito se paro con dificultad y siguió a la niña albina

* * *

_gracias leer pronto subire el siguiente porfavor dejenme sus renviews_


	4. La respuesta a sus preguntas

Capitulo 4

En el bosque lejos de ahí, Fumito y Kanna estaban llegando a la cueva donde se ocultaba Naraku.

-Fumito hiciste un buen trabajo, pude ver todo atraves del espejo de Kanna.-

-Entonces estas consiente de todo, de mis heridas y las heridas que ellos recibieron.-

-Así es, pero quiero que me contestes de algo.-

-¿Que quieres saber?

-¿Quien es aquella chica de ojos rojos? -

-Eh, te refieres a Saya ¿no es verdad?-dijo mirando como seguía lloviendo fuera de esa cueva

-¿que clase de relación tienes con ella? Por lo que vi ella en vedad quiere matarte, quiero que me digas, me interesa saber que le hiciste.-

Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en el ojo azulado mientras se ponía ver como caía la lluvia distraídamente.

-Supongo que debo contártelo todo ¿no es verdad? – mientras lo veía sobre el hombro, Naraku solo dio una sonrisa muy escalofriante.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la aldea dela anciana Kaede, Miroku y Saya seguían inconscientes.

-Sango, ¿como sigue el monje?-

-El efecto del veneno ya esta desapareciendo gracias a su remedio anciana Kaede.-

-Parece que no dejara de llover muy pronto, ¿la chica no ha despertado? –

-No sigue igual-Sango mirando como la peli negra dormía del otro lado de la cabaña

-no me sorprende, después de todo el veneno entro en sus heridas y perdió mucha sangre-

-pero anciana Kaede, eso no es lo mas impresionante ¿o si?-

-tienes razón Sango, lo que me sorprende es que inuyasha y Sesshomaru no se hayan peleado toda vía estando los 2 juntos en el mismo lugar.-

Ambos peli plateados se daban una mirada asesina entre ellos.

-Sesshomaru ¿Porque rayos sigues tu aquí?- comenzó a gruñir

-no tengo por que responderte.- dijo apartado la mirada de inuyasha, para dirigirla hacia Saya aun inconsciente.

Mientras Inuyasha miraba a la chica que le ayudo, una imagen de la pali negra dándole una sonrisa para agradecerle haberla salvado apareció en su mente. Cuando volvió en si pudo oír que como Saya comenzaba a hablar dormida.

-no… madre…vuelve…..no vayas…..- mientras decía esto unas lagrimas se le escapaban.-¡MADRE!-estirando la mano como si intentara agarrar algo, cuando despertó completamente comenzó a mirar la palma de su mano.

"_¿Un sueño? No, no es así, eso en verdad paso"_ mientras cerraba su puño con mas fuerza. Kagome le limpio las lágrimas que le se le habían escapado a la peli negra.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- la ojos rojos solo asintió con la cabeza.- debes tener hambre ¿quieres comer algo?- le dijo la pelo azulado con una simpática sonrisa.

-am, no tengo tanta hambre, gracias-en ese momento su estomago comenzó a gruñir, lo que causo que Saya se pusiera roja de vergüenza, metras Kagome se empezaba a reír.

-Ya oí, espera te preparare algo.- Saya solo dio una simpática sonrisa, mientras Kagome se dirigió a su mochila.

La peli negra se puso a mirar la cabaña, podía ver como Rin se había quedado dormida junto a ella y no pudo evitar dar una pequeña sonrisa al verla.

_"¿En verdad, esta es la chica que peleo con Fumito? Es muy distinta a como era antes"_ Inuyasha mirándola de reojo.

-Toma, lamento no tener más-Dándole un Bento que su madre había hecho.

Mientras Miroku iba despertando fue intentado sentarse.

-Excelencia, No se levante debe descasar un poco mas.-

-Sango, no te preocupes, ya me siento mejor.- Miroku volteo a ver a la peli negra, se acercó a ella tomando su mano, lo que hizo que Saya lo volteara a ver.-dime preciosa ¿no te gustaría tener un hijito con migo?-

Sango por detrás le dio una mirada asesina, cuando se acercó al monje le dio una cachetada.

-Pero, que clase de monje es usted- mientras una gota le pasaba la cabeza a la peli negra

-Monje pervertido y libidinoso no puedes estarte en paz ni con quien te salvo la vida.-Inuyasha acercándose poniendo su pie en la cabeza del monje.

Al decir eso logro una pequeña carcajada saliera de la peli negra, haciendo que el peli plateado se sonrojara y apartara la vista.

-¿Dinos, como te llamas?- shippo sentándose aun lado suyo.

-Mi nombre es Saya.- con una sonrisa simpática.- ¿tu como te llamas?

-Mi nombre es Shippo, él es Inuyasha, ella es Sango, él es Miroku, ellas es kirara y ella es la anciana Kaede o, y ella es Kagome-señalando a cada persona con su dedo

-Mucho gusto ¿me pueden decir que pasó y donde estoy?-

-Cuando lograste esparcir el veneno, comenzó a llover y caíste inconsciente, pero aquí estas a salvo están en una aldea lejos de ahí-Kaede que seguía moviendo un estofado.

-ya veo.-

-oye Saya explícame una cosa.-

-¿que quieres saber Inuyasha?- mirándolo de reojo.

-¿porque cuando pelaste con Fumito, lo mirabas con mucha ira y odio?-

-Es que….pues yo….- apartado la mirada _"odio esa pregunta si todos aquí me la van a hacer preferiría seguir mi misión sola."_

-¡JOVEN SAYA!-

-¿de donde viene esa voz?-kagome dijo mientras miraba alrededor, buscando de donde provenía esa voz.

-oye Saya, la voz proviene de tu espada.- mientras Inuyasha le señalaba la espada, esta comenzó a temblar.

La pelinegra tomo su espada para desenvainarla y en ella había un tipo de cristal tan rojo como la sangre.

-ese cristal, es el que esta brillando- dijo el pequeño zorro, mientras señalaba como el cristal empezaba a brillar.

-Joven Saya, le pido que me deje pasar.- Saya clavo su espada en el suelo y se hizo una pequeña cortada, cuando el pequeño rio de sangre alcanzo el cristal, este comenzó a brillar y detrás de el un espejo se empezó a formar.

-¿Kataro?- del espejo un pequeño gato negro de ojos dorados se empezó a reflejar.- ¿si sabes que puedes atravesar el espejo, por que no lo as hecho?

El pequeño gato comenzó a caminar para Pasar el espejo, cuando lo consiguió sin ningún problema.

-¡QUE LINDO!- Sango y Kagome dijeron en unísono, mientras agarraban al pequeño gato comenzaban a abrazarlo o acariciarlo, mientras todos las miraban con una gota en la cabeza.

-AAAHHH, SEÑORITA SAYA AGA QUE ESTAS DOS ME SUELTEN.- con el grito que hizo, lograron despertar a Rin que confundida veía como el pequeño gato se intentaba liberar.

-ese gato hablo.-Inuyasha que miraba sorprendido al gato, cuando el pequeño kataro se logro liberar corrio con la peli negra, para esconderse detrás de ella.

-chicos él es kataro es uno de mis mensajero, kataru ellos son Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, kagome, Shippo, Rin, Jaken, Sesshomaru, Kirara y la anciana Kaede.- mientas persentaba a todos.-oh es cierto ¿dime kataro, para que me buscabas-

-asi, yo vengo a informarle que debe volver a los infiernos ahora mismo.-

Rin, Jaken y Sesshomaru se sorprendieron por lo que acababan de oír, Rin corrio hasta llegar donde estaba la pelinegra y se engancho a su brazo, para no dejarla ir mientras comenzaba a llorar.

-¿Rin?... dime kataro, porque debo volver, si todavía no cumplo con lo que me han pedido.-

-él quiere hablar con usted, asique esta llamando a todos una pequeña junta en el palacio.-

-esto me suena a que estoy en problemas, pero ya que tendré que ir.-dijo mientras se levantaba, pero Rin soltó su brazo y tomo su pierna.- am…Rin por favor suéltame tengo que irme.-Rin solo dijo no con la cabeza, lo que le dio a entender a Saya, Rin creyó que ella se iría para siempre.-Rin tu crees que voy a irme y no volver cierto, pero solo voy a una pequeña junta volveré luego, así que por favor suelta mi pierna.- La ojos chocolate al entender todo soltó la pierna de Saya, mientras esta se dirigía al espejo, el pequeño gato la iba siguiendo.- kataro, quiero que te quedes aquí necesito hablar contigo luego.- dicho eso atravesó el espejo y este desapareció.

-oye kataro.- la peli azulina que quería preguntarle algo al pequeño gato.- ¿porque Saya odia tanto al Fumito?

-díganme que nadie le ha preguntado eso a la joven Saya.- todos se quedaron cayados, lo que dio a entender al gato negro que si lo había hecho.

-feh… acaso tiene algo de malo que se lo hayamos preguntado.- Kataro no contesto se quedo callado mirando la funda de la espada de Saya.

-ella no se los a contado….porque le duele hacerlo.-

-¿contarnos que? Kataro tu nos puedes decir, por favor hazlo, quiero saber porque le duele tanto responder esas preguntas.-la peli azulina tomo a al pequeño gato para pedirle que se explicara, ya que ella no lo entendía.

Kataro solo bajo la mirada.

-esta bien, tanto desean saberlo se los contare.-

_Flash back_

En una parte del bosque del mundo de los vivos se encuentra una Saya de 5 años mirando desde un lugar seguro como su padre pelea contra unos yurei, ellos venían a recoger su alma y llevarla al infierno cuando uno de los espíritus lo iba a atacar por detrás.

-¡PAPA DETRÁS DE TI!- al oír eso corto al yurei que estaba detrás de él.

Cuando terminaron de atrapar a las almas enfurecidas se deponían a irse a su palacio, la voz de kataro los detuvo.

-señor, se le solicita su presencia en el templo del monte izumo, para una junta.-

-saya, toma a los yurei y llévalos con keiri, él sabrá que hacer después.- entregándole la caja donde las almas que habían capturado estaban atrapadas.

-de acuerdo padre.-mientras tomaba la caja, su padre abrió el portal por el cual paso la pequeña ojos rojos, para cumplir lo que su padre le había dicho.

-kataro, vamos tu me vas a acompañar a la junta.-

-si amo.-

* * *

Cuando llegaron al templo donde se encontraban los dioses mas poderoso y su esposa yuna, un ángel de cabello castaño y ojos rojos como los de Saya.

-al fin llegas, te has tardado demasiado en una simple misión.-le dijo mikaboshi, el actual dios de la maldad.

-no molestes, si me e tardado es porque eran demasiados.-

- jajaja no te enfades era solo un decir.-

-ja si claro ¿para que es la junta esta vez?-

-no tengo idea todos fueron llamados para hablarnos de algo importante.-

-¡TODOS A SUS LUGARES!-dijo uno de los sirvientes del palacio.

Mientras todos se ponían en sus lugares, una gran puerta fue abriéndose, dejando ver al más grande de todos los dioses, un joven de cabello azul claro y unos ojos morados vestido de blanco.

-hermanos, los eh llamado a todos ustedes para decirles que uno de ustedes deberá ser mi sucesor, ya mi tiempo de vida no será largo.- dijo amida, mientras miraba a todos los posibles herederos.

-¿que tenemos que hacer para poder tener tu poder?-dijo denix el dios de la guerra.

-tienen que demostrarme, que son merecedores de trono.-

-¿probártelo? que quieres decir.- susa el dios de la tormenta, al no entender comenzó a enfurecerse.

-el que logre probarme que es merecedor de todo lo que gobierno, será el próximo dios de todo.- dicho esto amida se fue desapareciendo tras la puerta que entro.

-oye mikaboshi, tu sabes como amida se volvió dios mas grande.- el padre de Saya pensó, que si hacia lo mismo que el hizo lograría llegar a tener su poder.- por lo que tengo entendido él no es hijo de ame ¿o si?-

-no él, pues tengo entendido que ame era el dios mas grande antes de amida, por lo que entiendo ame fue asesinado hace mucho tiempo por tamaki el dios del cielo, al haber intentado gobernar los 3 reinos.-

-¿los 3 reinos?-

-sí, el cielo donde viven los ángeles puros, la tierra donde habitan los vivos y el infierno donde habitamos nosotros yo te enseñe eso cuando eras pequeño acaso no aprendiste nada.-mientras se le pasaba una gota por la cabeza.

-entiendo, pero si amida no era hijo de ame ¿como es que él tiene su trono? -

-amida era el aprendiz de ame, conforme paso el tiempo se hizo mas y mas fuerte, cuando logro pasar a ame se convirtió en el heredero.-

-ya veo- dijo el ángel demoniaco mientras miraba como se dirijan a la salida del palacio y se ponía a pensar. "entonces si yo entreno y llego a superar a amida, podre tener todo lo que el gobierna" mientras sonreía de una manera psicópata y escalofriante su esposa Yuna vio su sonrisa y pudo percatarse de que nada bueno iba a pasar de ahora en adelante.

* * *

Mientras en el castillo en los infiernos.

-no puedo creer que mi padre, mi abuelo y mi madre se fueran a esa junta y me dejara aquí sola.- decía Saya mientas que practicaba su puntería con las dagas. -esto es frustrante, por mas que lo intento no logro dar en el blanco ni una vez.- mientras soltaba un suspiro.

-joven saya.- le decía un de las sirvientes del palacio.

-ah, dime.-

-ya han regresado todos a casa y la cena estará lista en unos minutos.-

Dicho esto la sirviente se retiro sin más, mientras la pequeña ojos rojos corria a ver a sus padres y abuelo cuando llego a ver a su padre, salto a sus brazos pero este se movió haciendo que la pequeña ojos rojos cayera de sentón al suelo.

-ay, me dolió eh ¿A dónde va mi padre?- mientras veía como su padre se dirigía al jardín a entrenar.

-no lo se pequeña, pero la cena estará pronto será mejor que te vayas a arreglar estas llena de lodo.- le dijo mikaboshi mientras le ofrecía la mano para levantarse.

-esta bien abuelo, así lo are.- y corrio dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Llego la hora de la cena y todos reunidos esperando a que el padre de saya llegara. Paso la media noche y nadie había probado bocado alguno.

-madre ¿donde esta mi padre? muero de hambre y tengo mucho sueño-

-no lo se Saya, pero come algo y luego ve a dormir yo iré buscarlo.- dicho esto la pequeña ojos rojos asintió con la cabeza y se puso a comer, mientras Yuna se dirigía al jardín a ver porque su esposo no se había presentado a la cena.

-no piensas comer algo.- dijo mientras miraba desde lejos a su esposo.

-no tengo hambre, ahora vete debo entrenar.-

-hubieras dicho que no comerías, todos nos morimos de hambre esperándote.-

-nadie les dijo que debían esperarme, ahora vete.- Yuna se fue sin decir mas.

Al salir el sol y la pequeña Saya fue despertada, al oír como su padre aun entrenaba afuera, se puso un quimono azul con flores rosa en las mangas y se dirigió al jardín.

-padre, no me digas que entrenaste toda la noche.-

-eh Saya te desperté ¿no es verdad? Pues se puede decir que así fue, pero no te preocupes estoy bien.-

Pasaron los días y él siguió entrenando día tras día sin dormir, y muy apenas comía y todos los días la pequeña ojos rojos lo miraba con mucha atención desde las mañanas hasta quedarse dormida, al llegar a cumplirse 3 semanas de entrenar todo siguió igual.

-saya-

-eh abuelo buenos días ¿necesitas algo?-

-no pequeña, solo vengo a decirte que me iré por 3 días a una pequeña guerra.-

-oh esta bien, cuídate abuelo.-dicho esto le dio un beso en la frente a su nieta y se dirigió a la puerta.

Cuando se perdió de la vista de Saya, su padre callo inconsciente y corrio a ver que le pasaba.

-padre ¿estas bien? Deberías descansar un poco y comer algo.-

-no estoy bien, saya asma un favor, has que todos los dioses se reúnan en el palacio del monte izumo.- la ojos rojos asintió con la cabeza y corrió para decirle al mensajero del palacio, a así se fue esparciendo el mensaje a todos.

-joven saya.- le hablo el mensajero, que la había encontrado en su cuarto leyendo un cuento.

-dime, ya enviaste el mensaje que te dije.-

-sí, todos estarán reunidos en 2 días.-

-gracias.- mientras le daba un abrazo al sirviente para agradecerle.- iré a decirle a mi padre.- corrió a la habitación de su padre al llegar toco la puerta y al oír que le permitían entrar deslizo la puerta y vio a su padre en la cama descansando.

-saya ¿hiciste lo que te pedí?-

-si padre, todos estarán ahí en 2 días-

-muy bien puedes irte - ella solo asintió con la cabeza, salió de la habitación.

"Dentro de 2 días, me volveré el dios mas grande de todos" mientras otra sonrisa psicópata se formaba en los labios de el padre.

-madre-

-dime pequeña-

-tú sabes por que mi padre se ha comportado tan extraño últimamente.-

-no pequeña, pero será mejor no preguntarle y dejarlo descansar, vamos tengo que enseñarte como se debe comportar una dama ya que has faltado a varias clases.-

-esta bien, vamos.-

* * *

Cuando llego el día donde todos se reunirían en el palacio, todos se estaban preparando tanto sirvientes como dioses cuando todos llegaron al palacio.

-madre, ¿donde esta mi padre? solo falta él.-

-no lo se, salió antes que nosotras, ya debería estar aquí.-

-Um oye, kataro ¿tu sabes donde esta?- el gato negro solo negó con la cabeza.-ah pues adonde se abra ido mi padre.- dijo haciendo un puchero.

-¡EL DIOS AMIDA!- anuncio uno de los sirviente, lo que causo que todos bajaran la cabeza en señal de respeto.

-dios amida.-

"ah que bien mi padre ya llego pero ¿porque traerá esa espada con él?"

-eh venido a probarle que yo seré el quien ocupe su lugar.- mientras desenvainaba la espada.

-¿y acaso piensas probármelo peleando con migo?- mientras levantaba una ceja.

-pues si ya lo sabes ¡PARA QUE ME LO PREGUNTAS!- mientras saltaba una gran distancia hasta llegar a donde se encontraba amida, pero este no se movió, ni mostro miedo solo saco una espada que siempre llevaba consigo y bloqueo el ataque.

Cundo el dios amida tropezó recibió una herida en el brazo y en la pierna.

-con esto declaro mi victoria, ahora ¡NOMBRAME TU SUCESOR!- amida aun cubriéndose su brazo para que no sangrara, miro al padre de Saya seriamente.

-puede que ahora superes mi fuerza, pero esto no basta para probarme que tu puedes ser mi sucesor.- al oír eso el ángel demoniaco se enfureció y dispuesto a matar al dios, levanto su espada pero los guardias llegaron a rodearlo.

-baje su espada y aléjese del amo ahora.- dijo uno de los guardias, él así lo hizo bajo su espada y se alejó unos pasos.

-¡HERMANOS, CAMARADAS QUIERO QUE TODOS ME DIGAN ACASO CREEN QUE TODAVIA NO SOY MERECEDOR DE TENER EL PODER DEL DIOS AMIDA!- dicho esto todo el mundo se puso a susurrar.

-no, eres demasiado extraño si tuvieras el poder y la fuerza para gobernar los 3 reinos como el dios amida, te puedo asegurar que en ese momento será nuestro fin, el fin de todo.- dijo susa con los brazos cruzados.

Sin pensarlo dos veces todos dijeron no, el dios de la tormenta tenia razón, en cuanto el tuviera tal poder seria el fin de todo.

-¿entonces esa es su ultima palabra?- nadie contesto, dando a entender que así era.-bien entonces, los matare a todos y me convertiré en el dios mas grande de todos.- tomo su espada los mas rápido que pudo y comenzó a herir a todos los que pudo alcanzar, tanto sirvientes como a dioses

* * *

Cuando todos pudieron salir del palacio kataro, Saya y su madre corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron, hasta encontrar una cueva donde se pudieron ocultar unos momentos.

-madre, que le paso a mi padre.- mientras las lagrimas le salían de los ojos.

-tranquila saya, no llores iremos a buscar a tu abuelo pero antes debo ir al templo de entrenamiento tu quédate aquí.- mientras salía de la cueva.- kataro, quédate con ella, cuídala.- mientras su figura se perdía en el bosque.

-madre….¡MADRE NO VAYAS VUELVE!- mientras mas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, Yuna podía oír perfectamente como es que su pequeña le gritaba que regresara, pero siguió su camino necesitaba ir al templo.

Paso el tiempo y Yuna no regresaba, haciendo que la pequeña peli negra comenzara a preocuparse de que algo pudiera pasar.

-kataro, quiero que me acompañes.- mientras se ponía aun lado del gato negro.

-pero, ¿a donde quiere ir?-

-quiero que me acompañes a buscar a mi mamá.- cuando termino la frase corrió en dirección al templo y kataro la siguió lo mas rápido que podía.

* * *

Al llega al templo subieron, lo mas aprisa las escaleras, al llegar a la sima comenzaron a buscar a Yuna.

-¡MADRE!- por mas fuerte que ella gritara no recibía respuesta alguna, hasta que escucharon como una explosión y vieron como una ángel demoniaco salía del humo toda lastimada.

-saya…. Vete ahora mismo.- cayendo de rodillas.

-pero vamos, tenemos que buscarte ayuda.- tomando su brazo para poder levantarla.

-no, vete ahora mismo.-

-valla, no creí que llegaras por ti misma… mi pequeña saya.-

-déjala, no le hagas daño.-

Él esposo de Yuna levanto su espada para degollar a la pequeña saya, pero Yuna se puso en su lugar abrazando a saya.

-mama…..estas bien.-sin recibir repuesta, elevo la mirada y ver como la cabeza de su querida madre caía a sus pies.-madre…. ¡MADREEE!-

-no te preocupes pequeña, te reunirás con ella muy pronto.- levantando su espada para darle fin a la niña.

-joven saya, vamos corra rápido.- dijo kataro mientras se ponía frente a ella para defenderla.

-gato estúpido…. ¡NO ME ESTORVES!- mientras le daba una patada para lanzarlo y que azotara contra un árbol y quedara inmóvil.

-¡KATARO!- pero antes de poder ir a ayudar a su amigo, recibió una patada en el estomago lanzándola a un poste de la entrada, haciendo que le salieran de la sangre de la boca junto con un hilo de sangre.-¿porque haces esto?-

-tu eres la siguiente para estar en mi puesto así que, si te mato no habrá nadie y yo gobernare todo.- mientras levantaba su espada para matar a la pequeña, cuando la espada estaba a punto de cortarla algo lo detuvo, comenzó a toser sangre cuando la pequeña lo vio bien pudo ver detrás a su abuelo que le estaba atravesando el corazón con sus garras.

-maldito aciano, crees que moriré con eso.- pero cuando mikaboshi le mostro su puño, le mostro que el mismo le había sacado l corazón y termino muriendo.

-abuelo, mi madre esta… mi madre esta- sin poder contenerlo, comenzó a llorar mirando el cadáver decapitado de su querida madre.

-lo se, ella vino al templo en busca de esto.- mientras le mostraba una espada muy peculiar.- mira Saya esto es lo que buscaba, esta era su espada goshinto, te la iba a entregar cuando tuvieras 15 años en tiempo humano, pero supongo que no se podrá.

Fin del flash back

-desde entonces la joven saya estuvo al cuidado y entrenamiento de mikaboshi, la espada que ella usa para pelear es el único recuerdo que tiene de su madre.- dijo kataro mirado como todos estaban atentos a la triste historia de su nueva amiga.

-eh no entiendo nada, que tiene que ver todo eso con el odio hacia Fumito.- dijo inuyasha

-no entendiste nada, pero que clase de hibrido tan idiota eres.-

-oye a quien llamas idiota gato apestoso.- tomándolo a kataro por la colita

-pues a ti perro pulgoso.- mientas le sacaba la lengua.

-la verdad, yo tampoco lo entiendo muy bien.- kagome intervino, para que el gato negro no le saliera un chipote mas grade que su cabeza.

-bien se los diré solo una vez.- mientras inuyasha lo bajaba para que pudiera hablar.-Fumito es…. Es el padre de la señorita Saya.- todos sé que da ron muy impresionados por lo que acababan de oír.

"ahora entiendo, ese maldito masacro a todos solo para poder ser el mas poderoso, puedo entender el odio que le tiene Saya a ese sujeto" mientras Sesshomaru pensaba, se le vino el recuerdo cuando vio como la pelinegra lloraba por la pregunta que él le hizo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en alguna parte de lo que había sido un palacio, se encuentran los dioses que sobrevivieron a aquel día junto con el dios amida.

-saya-

-dios amida ¿para que me llamo?-

-¿ya as logrado cumplir tu misión?-

-aun no, ya lo eh encontrado pero no eh podido vencerlo-

-mas vale te des prisa, bien debes de saber que pasara si esto tarda más tiempo.-

-sí los se, si no logro detenerlo a tiempo, será el fin para todos y todo.-

-bien ahora ve y termina tu misión.-

- si.- se giro sobre sus talones y se dispuso a irse.

* * *

_envienme renviews subire el cap 5 lo mas pronto que pueda :D_


	5. Me molesta, que tanta gente lo sepa

_aqui les taigo el capitulo 5 si metarde es porque tenia tarea disfrutenlo._

* * *

**Me molesta, que tanta gete lo sepa.**

El sol se ocultaba tras una colina, mientras Saya caminaba sin rumbo, perdida en sus pensamientos mientras una leve lluvia le caía enzima.

"_Ya se esta haciendo tarde, debería volver ahora….pero en que estoy pensado ¿porque debería volver? será mejor si continuo mi misión sola….maldita sea, había olvidado que deje con ellos a Kataro, mi dinero, mi ropa y la funda de mi espada" _mientras un suspiro se le escapaba, sin darse cuenta llego aun pequeño rio donde varias flores del infierno se podían ver. _"bueno no tengo porque irme ahora, are una pequeña visita antes."_

* * *

Mientas en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, todos se han quedado muy tranquilos desde que escucharon la historia de la peli negra.

"_Ya se esta haciendo tarde, acaso no piensa volver…" _mientras Sesshomaru miraba como Rin se había sentado cargado la funda de la espada, mientras esperada a que Saya volviera.

-Vaya donde estará esa niña, ya sea tardado demasiado, debió volver aquí hace 3 horas.- Kataro, quien se sentó a un lado de la pequeña ojos chocolate esperando el regreso de su ama.

-kataro, crees que la señorita Saya, haya decidido no volver.- Rin comenzó a abrazar la funda mas y mas fuerte.

-No, no creo que lo haya hecho, debe estar atendiendo algún asunto importante ya veras que va regresar.-Rin solo asintió, en ese momento la funda comenzó a palpitar.- Um, Rin rápido pon la funda en el suelo.-

La pequeña solo obedeció y se alejó, cuando la funda dejo de palpitar una luz la rodeo y fue tomando la forma de un espejo, en el cual se reflejaba Saya quien lo atravesó muy fácilmente, después de eso el espejo volvió a ser una funda, mientras todos la observaban callados con una expresión de tristeza.

- ¿Porque me miran de esa manera?- mientras ponía una mirada de duda.

-Ah, por nada es solo que…..Nada.- Kagome al terminar de hablar solo aparto la mirada.

La ojos rojos no le dio importancia, tomo la funda y guardo su espada pero se sentía extraña todos la miraban con tristeza y complació.

"_Es incomodo que me miren así ¿porque lo harán? si cuando me fui todos eran muy escandalosos"_

-Saya –

-Ah, dime anciana Kaede.-

-¿Porque no vas a bañarte? aun tienes sangre de monstruos encima.-

-Am, si me gustaría, pero ya no tengo más ropa.- mientras se rascaba una mejilla con su dedo índice.- toda mi ropa o esta destruida o esta sucia.-

-Ya veo, toma.- mientras le daba un traje de sacerdotisa.- lamento no tener más para prestarte.-

-No, no importa, gracias aunque deba ser yo quien deba disculparse, porque en cuanto pele lo voy a ensuciar.- mientras tomaba el traje.

-No importa, si lo ensucias me lo puedes devolver luego.- mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa.-ahora vete a bañar, no has comido todavía y debes tener hambre, la cena ya va a estar lista.-

-Nosotras también nos vamos a bañar.-Kkagome mientras Sango se ponía de pie para ir también mientras tomaba sus cosas.

-Yo iré con ustedes, para asegurarme de que no les pasara nada.- Miroku se ponía de pie pero, luego se estremecía al sentir como Sango le daba una mirada muy escalofríate.

La peli negra los miro sin entender bien lo que estaba pasando entre esos dos.

-Moje Miroku, es mejor que se quede aquí no nos pasara nada.-

-¿Porque lo dice señorita kagome?-

-Por que iremos con Saya, puede que no la hayas visto pelear, aun pero es bastante buena con la espada.-

-Etto… gracias…am… nos vamos ya.-

-Si vamos… am Saya.-

-Ah dime Sango.-

-Am… nada.-

-Ah esta bien.- mientras salían de la cabaña los chicos se quedaban en un silencio demasiado incomodo hasta que el gato negro se arto y decidió romper ese silencio.

-No deberían mirarla así.-

-De que estas hablando.- pregunto el medio demonio con una mirada de duda.

-Me refiero a que no deberían mirar con compasión y tristeza a mi ama.-cuando termino la frase todos se quedaron pensativos.

"_Porque?… acaso le molesta que lo haga" _pensó el demonio de cabellera plateada.

* * *

Mientras que con las chicas ese silencio tan incomodo casi no existe.

-El agua esta más fría que de costumbre.-mientras se metía en el agua y temblaba.

-Tienes razón Kagome, pero eso debe ser porque se esta acercando el invierno.- Sango quien ya estaba dentro del agua.- Vamos Saya entra rápido.-

-oh, si voy en un segundo.- mientras ponía su ropa destrozada sobre una roca, se dio la vuelta y corrió en a meterse al agua al entrar completamente comenzó a temblar.- e… es ¡ESTA MUY FRIA! No me digan que se bañan así todo el tiempo.-

-jajaja no, se esta acercando el invierno, es por eso que hace tanto frio-

- ¿invierno?... es esa cosa que los humanos llaman cuando empieza a caer algo blanca del cielo, ¿no es verdad kagome?-

-así es ¿acaso nunca habías visto la nieve, o pasado mucho frio?

-am… no creo que no, siempre que venia era de día y hacia mucho calor, donde yo vivo siempre esta muy calientito o abecés aumenta, y cuando venia al mudo de los vivos, jamás vi eso que tú llamas nieve y tampoco pasaba momentos con toda mi familia todos estábamos por nuestra cuenta.-

-ya veo-

-am, bueno es mejor olvidarlo ¿no? creo que puedo calentar un poco el agua.-

-en serio, pues que esperas a que terminemos como bloques de hielo.-

-Sango debes en cuando si que puedes dar mucho miedo.- cerro sus ojos mientras su cabello comenzaba a estar rodeado por una llamas igual de oscuras que su cabello y el agua empezó a calentarse rápidamente.

-que bien se siente.-

-tienes razón, que útil es ser un ángel del infiero.- ambas cerraron sus ojos para disfrutar mejor de su relajante baño.

-creo que así de caliente estará bien.- pasaron unos minutos Sango y Kagome platicaban y platicaban mientras que Saya miraba como iban apareciendo las estrellas de poco a poco.

Cuando terminaron se vistieron lo más rápido que pudieron, al terminar Saya tomo su destrozado kimono.

-dime Saya, ¿que vas a hacer con el?-

-no lo se Sango, pero no quiero tirarlo.-

-acaso tiene un valor sentimental o algo.-

-mmm… no lo se kagome…. Pero algo me dice que no me debo deshacer de el.-

-ya veo, que te parece si intento arreglarlo.-mientras extendía su mano para recibir el kimono.

-gracias kagome.- le dio la prenda a la chica y se dirigieron a la cabaña para poder cenar.

* * *

Mientras en la cabaña, todos siguen en silencio perdidos en sus pensamientos, cuando entraron las chicas pareciese que si acabaran de salir de un transe.

-oh… les pasa algo, están muy callados.-

-excelencia, ¿se siente bien?-puso su mano en la frente del monje para tomarle la temperatura.

-si sango, porque preguntas.-

-pues no es común en usted que no apareciera escondido por ahí mientras nos dimos un baño.-

-bueno pues, creo que no tenía ganas de ver esta vez.-se comenzó a rascar la parte de atrás de la cabeza en ese momento un gruñido de estomago los hizo voltear a ver a una ojos rojos.

-jejeje creo que mi estomago ahora si que grita por comida.-

-pues que bueno que la cena ya esta echa toma.- en un plato como para los de sopa le sirvió un estofado de vegetales y se lo entrego.

-que bien huele, gracias.- tomo sus palillos y se preparo para comer.-itadakimasu….etto ¿no van a comer nada ustedes?-

-feh, claro que vamos a comer si no como crees que te ayudaremos a vencer a Fumito.-al oír las palabras que el medio demonio le acababa de decir, puso su plato ya vacío y se levanto para dirigirse al a su pequeño mensajero.- eh, como ya terminaste tu si que comes rápido ¿oh adonde vas?-

-…kataro…-

-s… si dígame.- volteo con a ver a su ama con una expresión de miedo.

-se los contaste ¿verdad?-

"_como lo supo ¿acaso alguien se lo dijo?"_ -así es, creí que era buena idea por que así podría terminar pronto su tarea y también ellos querían saberlo asique me preguntaron.-

-entiendo…. Pero aun así ¡QUIEN DIABLOS TE DIO EL PERMISO PARA CONTARLO!- de su cabello comenzó a brotar una llama negra como las que huso para calentar el agua pero esta era mas grande y sus ojos habían cambiado mostrando un mirada, como si dijera _"estúpido gato te matare sin piedad."_

-perdóneme, por favor no era mi intención.- comenzó a golpear su cabeza con el piso, hasta que su frete empezaba a estar roja.

-no importa.-

-por favor no me mat….. Eh, disculpe pero me repite lo que dijo.-

-dije que no importa, te conozco no solo eres mi mensajero también eres mi maestro, tu me enseñaste muchas cosas de pequeña.- mientras toda su ira parecía irse calmado, una simpática sonrisa se fue formando.- y sabes, también sé que a pesar de ser tan pequeño ¡TIENES UNA ENORMA BOCA!- en ese momento un buen golpe se hoyo y se podía ver que como el pequeño animal estaba inconsciente en el suelo con un chipote mas grande que su cabeza.- si sabes que yo prohibí que se contara mi historia, fue por una razón.-

-dime ¿acaso tiene algo de malo que lo sepamos?- el monje quien miraba la escena de lejos o entendía bien lo que pasaba.

-a mi me molesta, me molesta que tantas personas lo sepan, me molesta que me miren con compasión y tristeza.- cerro sus puños tan fuerte que sus garras se encajaron en la palma y comenzaron a sangrar.

-señorita saya, su mano esta sangrando.- Rin muy preocupada, apunto con su dedo la sangre que iba saliendo.

-eh…. Perdón, creo que pase un poco.- fue soltado su mano pero todavía iba saliendo mucha sangre, Inuyasha tomo una de las prendas destrozadas que tenia Saya y le arranco un trozo de tela.

-pues lo sentimos, solo queríamos saber porque odiabas tanto a tu padre.-mientras tomaba la mano de la ojos rojos y comenzaba a vendara con el trozo de tela.

-ese sujeto no es mi padre, solo es otro loco por el poder.-mientras miraba su mano vendada.- jajaja.-

-¿que es tan gracioso?-

-es que creo que no estas usando la cabeza, si ay un buen de vendas en esa mochila porque me pones un trozo de tela jajajaja. Pero gracias.-

-de nada ahora ven come mas, que aun queda.-

-si Saya ven corre.- ella asintió y se dirigió a lugar donde estaba su plato vacío para poder pedir mas comida.

Todos estaban disfrutado de una platica mientras comían, bueno casi todos Sesshomaru se encontraba sentado lejos de todos mirando un punto fijo cuando se sintió observado, unos ojos rojos lo estaban observado fijamente desde lejos.

-anciana Kaede, me puede dar otro plato con comida.-

-claro, todavía queda.- tomo otro plato donde sirvió un poco del estofado.- toma pero… ¿no crees que ya has comido demasiado?-

-Um... si tal vez, pero este no es para mi.- mientras la miraba extrañada, la peli negra le sonrió, se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió para sentarse a un lado de Sesshomaru.-toma.-

-no quiero.-

-si no comes, no creo sobrevivas a la gran pelea que habrá.-

-¡¿QUE?! Acaso le estas diciendo a mi amo débil.-

-no, yo no eh hecho eso pero te vi pelear Sesshomaru y pareces bastante fuerte, pero si no comes no tendrás energía para pelear contra muchos mas monstruos…. Asique toma, come al menos un poco.- mientras le ofrecía el plato esperando a que lo tomara, después de unos minutos de mirarla de reojo tomo el plato y se puso a comer, mientras la peli negra lo miraba con una sonrisa en pocos segundos el demonio termino poniendo el plato en el suelo.- am….¿quieres del mio? yo ya comí bastante, asique si lo quieres puedes comerlo.-dejado el plato cerca de él, se levanto y para dirigirse a una parte de la cabaña a dormir.

-oh… Saya ¿porque no duermes en el futon donde estabas?-

-¿puedo?-

-adelante, no importa.-

-gracias anciana Kaede….. Buenas noches,-se acostó y rápidamente quedo profundamente dormida al igual que todos después de comer, paso la noche tranquila si así se le puede llamar al sueño de ángel demoniaco.

"_madre… oh espera ¿a donde vas? regresa no mamá, mamá"_ en ese momento soñó la parte donde su madre se pone delante de ella para protegerla _"madre¿ te ocurre algo?" _antes de poder mirar su cara la chica despertó y se sentó lo mas rápido que pudo.

"_otra vez ese sueño ¿algún día dejare de tenerlo?"_ mientras sujetaba su cabeza y calmaba su respiración mientras miraba a su alrededor y ver a casi todos dormidos.- Sesshomaru… acaso tu no duermes.- mientras lo miraba curiosa.

-estoy acostumbrado a dormir poco.- apartando la vista para devolverla a un punto fijo.

-ya veo.-se levanto para dirigirse a la puerta_. "parece que aun es temprano, iré a caminar tal vez eso me calme, pero creo no será bueno ir sola"_ –etto… Sesshomaru sé que es temprano pero ¿quieres ir a caminar un rato? por que la verdad dudo que quieras quedarte un segundo mas cerca de inuyasha.-

* * *

El peli plateado no dijo nada solo se levanto se dirigió a fuera, mientras caminaban por el bosque uno al lado del otro una pequeña platica se fue haciendo.

-oye, dime ¿como es Naraku?-

-por que quieres saber.-

-quiero saber si es fuerte o cosas así, para saber a que clase de loco libero al que por desgracia llamo mi padre.-

-Naraku es un medio demonio, debe ser el mas débil rival que existe, es un completo cobarde siempre hace que los demás solucione sus problemas todo para no ensuciase las manos.-

-pero si dices que es el mas débil que existe ¿porque no los derrotado?- Sesshomaru mal interpreto las cosas y la miro de reojo de mala manera.- bien, bien no volveré decir algo como eso, pues entonces mi única preocupación es Fumito. mmmm y que es eso de la perla de shikon.-

-es una joya, que puede incrementar los poderes de cualquier monstruo o cumplirte cualquier deseo.-

-oh ya me quedan un poco más claras las cosas.- _"creo que y ahora tengo mas dudas"_

-ahora tú contesta mis preguntas.-

-esta bien ¿que quieres saber?-

-¿porque odias que la gente sepa esa historia?-

-oh, eso no estoy muy segura, pero siempre lo eh detestado, tal vez porque me da miedo.-

-miedo.-

-si, me da miedo tener el mismo sueño noche tras noche, siempre intento olvidar el modo en que mi madre sacrifico su vida para salvar la mía, tanto que ya no llego ni al final del sueño por lo tanto no recuerdo su rostro, me da miedo verlo.-

-entiendo.-

-dime ¿cual es tu sueño?-

-¿mi sueño?….. Mi sueño es volverme el demonio más poderoso y crear mi imperio.-

-ya veo.-

-¿y tú? cual es tu sueño.-

-mi sueño….. Creo que no tengo ninguno, todos mis sueños siempre son desechos por el cruel destino, asique por el momento o tengo ninguno.- mientras llegaban a un pequeño risco, se podía ver como el sol salía detrás de unas montañas.

Mientras en una cueva al sur de ahí, un ángel de ojos azules y cabello negro iba despertando poco a poco.

-Naraku.-

-¿porque molestas tan temprano? –

-necesito pedirte un favor.-

-¿que quieres y para que?-

-necesito que me des un ejército de tus monstruos, quiero poner a prueba a mí querida Saya.-

-Um…. Bien, también llévate a Kohaku te será muy útil.- dicho esto el oji azulado se dio la vuelta y salió de la cueva en busca Kohaku.

-kohaku quiero que me acompañes.-

-si pero a donde.-

-¿tienes alguna idea de donde puede estar Inuyasha y Sesshomaru?- mientras ponía su mano en el mentón, el exterminador solo dijo no con la cabeza y en ese momento apareció Kanna.

-ellos están en una aldea al norte de aquí.-sabiendo esa información se dio la vuelta seguido por el niño castaño endirección al norte.

* * *

pronto subire el capitulo 6 en vienme reviews :)


	6. Antes de la masacre

_perdon si me tarde tenia cosas que hacer :3 bueno que se le va a hacer o porcierto ahora pondre_ *****_ cuando alla algo que yo crea deba explicar aparecen al final del capitulo bueno sin mas._

_aqui les dejo tuturututuru el capitulo 6_

* * *

**Antes de la masacre**

Mientras Fumito y Kohaku se dirigían a la aldea, seguidos por un ejercito de monstruos y ogros, tanto muertos como vivos*.

-Señor Fumito dígame ¿que es lo que planea hacer en esa aldea?-

-Estuve encerrado por mucho tiempo, pero si no mal recuerdo, mi pequeña y dulce Saya, siempre fue muy apegada a sus amigos. Si alguno estaba en peligro ella no lo dudaba ni un segundo para ayudarlo.-mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

"_No entiendo, que tiene eso que ver…amenos que… tal vez eso sea pero, deberé asegurarme antes"_ miraba aterrado la sonrisa que tenia en el rostro, quien por el momento era su amo, se volteo un segundo y miro a todos los monstruos que los iban acompañado. –Señor Fumito.-

-Dime.-

-Si usted, es un ángel demoniaco ¿porque no vuela hasta la aldea?

- Pues como debes saber, me resucitaron hace solo unos 5 días, todavía no recupero completamente mis poderes y también…. si volara hasta haya mi hija se daría cuenta y me atacaría.- volteo a ver al joven exterminador, dándole una sonrisa simpática, mientras al otro al verlo así, se le paso una gota por la cabeza y siguieron su rumbo sin decir mas.

Mientras en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, casi todos seguían durmiendo.

-Kagome levántate, ya amaneció.- inuyasha movió lentamente a la colegiala, quien tenia un libro de matemáticas cubriéndole la cara.

-Inuyasha déjala en paz, estudio hasta muy tarde, es mejor que la dejes descansar.- le dijo la sacerdotisa de la aldea mientras se levantaba.

-No puedo hacerlo anciana Kaede, ella me pidió anoche que la levantara, para ir a uno de esos exámenes.-

-Bien, entonces no me culpes si ella llega a hacerte algo, recuerda que yo te lo advertí.- mientras se ponía sus sandalias para irse a ver la aldea. Antes de salir dio un vistazo a las personas dormidas en la cabaña y darse cuenta de que faltaban dos personas.-mmm inuyasha ¿sabes donde están Saya y Sesshomaru?-

-¿Eh esos 2? no tengo idea, han de andar por ahí ya regresan.-a Kaede no le importo, se dio la vuelta y se fue en dirección a la aldea.

"_Vaya Kagome si que tiene el sueño pesado ¿como rayos la voy a levantar?" _al no ocurrírsele nada solo le quedo una opción.-¡KAGOME LEVANTATE AHORA!- la peli azulina del susto rodo y callo al suelo.

-inuyasha.- se fue levantado como se levantaría un zombi y miro al peli plateado con mucha ira.-¡ABAJO!-

-¡¿PORQUE HICISTE ESO?!-con el griterío que hicieron todos comenzaron a levantarse, Sango, Miroku y Shippo los miraron como si dijeran _"¿tan temprano y ya peleándose?"_

-¡ESO TE PREGUNTO YO ATI!-

-Feh ¿no lo recuerdas? anoche me pediste que te levantara temprano, por que tenias otro de tus dichosos exámenes –

-¿Que? ¿Examen? ¿Hoy? ¡NOOOOO! Lo olvide por completo.- salió corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo en dirección al pozo, dejando todos sus libros, zapatos, y demás.-

-Feh, que grandísima boba, ni siquiera me agradeció.- cerró los ojos y se cruzo de brazos, mientras sus amigos lo miraban como si todos le dijeran _"baka" _al mismo tiempo, Inuyasha se percato de las extrañas miradas de sus amigos pero segundos después la dirigió a lo que era la mochila de kagome.- ¡OYE KAGOME DEJASTE TUS COSAS!-pero ya era muy tarde, ella ya estaba muy lejos de ahí, tomo sus cosa y se dirigió al pozo.

Mientras lejos de la aldea se encuentra Saya recostada en un árbol dormida.

-Saya, despierta Saya.-Sesshomaru comenzó a moverla suavemente para despertarla.- Saya.- en el ultimo intento, la peli negra comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente.

-Sesshomaru.- lo decía en forma de susurro, después de despertar completamente le sonrió simpáticamente.- Sesshomaru, buenos días.- sin recibir un _"buenos días"_ de parte del peli plateado, se fue levantando del suelo y se sacudió la tierra y pasto, del traje de sacerdotisa que Kaede le había prestado.

-¿Tienes hambre?- fue la única palabra que dijo el plateado, antes de recibir un no con la cabeza por parte de la ojos rojos.

-No esto bien.- en ese momento su estomago comenzó a gruñir, causando que la blanca piel de la chica se pusiera rojo y el peli plateado arqueara una ceja.- Bien tal vez si tenga un _"poco" _de hambre ¿volvemos a la aldea a comer algo?-

-No, el día apenas comenzó y no quiero pasarlo con ese estúpido hibrido.- le dio la espalda y camino en dirección al bosque.

-Como se nota que odias a tu hermano, pero también sé que en el fondo mmmmuuuuyyy en el fondo, lo quieres.-se cruzo de brazos

Paro de caminar y dirigió su mirada a la chica.-Tu misma lo has dicho, muy en el fondo.- y una pequeña sonrisa se formo en el peli plateado.

-Se… Sesshomaru, tu sonreíste, de una manera aterradora, pero lo hiciste.- mientras le apuntaba con un dedo tembloroso

-Camina- dándose la vuelta para seguir su camino.

-Ah de acuerdo pero ¿a donde vamos?- sin recibir una respuesta, soltó un gran suspiro y camino atrás de plateado.

Pasó un rato y terminaron alejándose aun más de la aldea.

-Sesshomaru, exactamente ¿a donde vamos?- sin recibir una respuesta decidió seguir caminando, Sesshomaru paso unos arbustos perdiéndose de la vista de la ojos rojos.-¿Eh? oye espérame.-corrió un poco para alcanzar al ojos dorados, al cruzar los mismos arbustos vio como el peli plateado, estaba cazando unos cuantos pescado Saya sé quedo parada, mirando cada movimiento que hacia.

"_Ya entiendo, me trajo hasta aquí para comer" _sin poderlo evitar la peli negra dio una pequeña sonrisa y se adentro al bosque en busca de ramas para hacer una fogata.

Sesshomaru en pocos segundos logro obtener dos pescados, para que él y su acompañante pudieran comer unos segados después Saya salió con unas cuantas ramas para poder cocinarlos, mientras el plateado abría los pescados, la chica fue encendiendo la fogata, mientras esperaban a que estuvieran listos Saya decidió intentar hacer un poco de platica.

-Sesshomaru ¿Por qué me ayudas?-aparto su mirada del cielo para mirar al oji dorado

-¿A que te refieres?-aparto su mirada de la cristalina agua para verla de reojo.

-Bueno, es que la primera vez que me ayudaste ni siquiera sabias quien era y aun así me salvaste, durante la pelea con Fumito, también me ayudaste a detenerlo, también la vez que me hiciste llorar tu me consolaste y ahora me trajiste hasta aquí para que comiéramos. Pero…. ¿quiero saber porque?-

Sesshomaru la miro la siguió de reojo lo que daba a entender que estaba poniendo atención, hubo varios minutos de silencio un silencio incomodo.

-No lo se.-apartando la mirada para dirigirla de nuevo al agua

-¿Uh?-

-Simplemente, no lo se.-

-Esta bien, pero recuerda siempre hay una respuesta para tus actos, cuando sepas la respuesta simplemente házmela saber por favor.-mientras le regalaba una simpática sonrisa y dirigía su mirada a los pescados.- Parece que ya esta listos.- tomo las dos varas donde estaba lo que era su desayuno.-toma.- extendió su mano esperando a que el peli plateado lo tomara.

Y así fue como pasaron una mañana tranquila, sin ninguna preocupación. Mientras en la cabaña todo era más o menos pacifico.

-¡MALDITO MAPACHE VEN AQUÍ, DAME MI COMIDA!- dijo Jaken mientras corría tras el pequeño zorro, lanzando fuego con su báculo quemando la cola del pequeño kitzune.

-¡AAAHHH MI COLITA, MI COLITA!- mientras corría y rodaba para apagar el fuego.- toma esto ¡FUEGO MAGICO!- al hacer que su ropa se quemara este empezó a hacer lo mismo que el zorro.- Y para que lo sepas, soy un zorro un mapache.-y así comenzaron a quemarse uno con otro.

-Señor Jaken espere va a quemar la cabaña.- mientras corría la ojos chocolate, para detener al pequeño monstruo verde.

Sango suspiro al no poder disfrutar su mañana tranquila.-Ah de seguro Kagome debe tener un día mas tranquilo que este.- mientras le daba un sorbo a su té y serraba los ojos, para suspirar de nuevo.

-Sango no dejes que la felicidad se te escape en suspiros, además recuerda que Inuyasha fue tras ella, dudo que pueda tener tranquilidad, además tu viste como se fue.-

-Tiene razón excelencia, parecía muy alterada.-mientras dirigía su mirada al monje.

-Tal vez tenía, algún asunto importante que atender.-mientras le daba un sorbo a su té.

Mientras del otro lado del pozo, en la residencia Higurashi solo podía oírse gritar a una chica desesperada buscando sus cosas.

-¡SOTA!-

-He…. dime hermana.- fue contestándole con una voz temblorosa, dando a demostrar el miedo que sentía.

-¿Donde esta mi mochila?-

-¿De que hablas? cuando llegaste no traías nada.- hubo un silencio aterrador en el lugar y Kagome se fue acercando lentamente a su hermano, mirándolo de una forma que hacia que el temblara del miedo y antes de que pudiera ponerle las manos encima.

-Eh Kagome… ¿donde estas?- un peli plateado entro a la casa por la ventana del cuarto de kagome, al no encontrarla ahí fue a revisar abajo.-Eh Kagome.- al encontrarla en la sala, con sus manos muy cerca del cuello de sota ella se volteo lentamente y lo comenzó a mirar como si sus ojos tuvieran llamas.

-Inuyasha… ¡QUE HACES AQUÍ VETE AHORA MISMO!-

-Eh pero yo….-

-¡ABAJO!- sin haber logrado terminar la frase se levanto del suelo.

-¡¿PORQUE HICISTE ESO?! ¡YO LO UNICO QUE HICE FUE TRAERTE TUS COSAS, LAS DEJASTE EN LA CABAÑA DE KAEDE!- mientras le mostraba la mochila que tenia en la mano y se la entregaba bruscamente.

-Inuyasha…. Perdón, estoy muy alterada.-

-¿Kagome sigues aquí? deberías irte ahora, ya es tarde.- su madre se acercó, dándole su almuerzo.

Kagome volteo a reloj y ver que ya eran las 7:30.

-¡NO!- grito tan alto que se pudo oír a kilómetros, callo de rodillas dispuesta a rendirse.

-Oye levántate, así menos vas a llegar.-

-Pero ya es tarde y la escuela esta lejos.- mientras le salían la típicas lagrimas anime de cataratas.

-No importa, rápido toma tus cosas.-

Ella así lo hizo y salió de la casa, Inuyasha estaba esperándola en la entrada del templo, se agacho para que ella subiera a su espalda, salto por los edificios hasta llegar al techo de la escuela, antes de que sonara la campana, Kagome bajo de su espalda lo mas rápido que pudo y corrió en dirección a su clase, Inuyasha por otra parte se quedo en el techo esperando todo el día a que ella saliera.

Mientras del otro lado del pozo un insecto venenoso voló por toda la aldea en busca de inuyasha, Sesshomaru y de Saya, al no encontrarlos en ningún lado, volvió a donde estaba Fumito y Kohaku que no estaban mas que a unos metros de ahí, dentro de un campo de energía.

-Señor Fumito, ya esta de regreso.- dijo el exterminador apuntado al insecto que estaba entrando al campo de energía.

-Oh, dime pequeño, los encontraste.- después de que el saimyusho se detuvo en su hombro.- Ya veo entonces, solo esta la exterminadora y el monje.- mientras veía como el insecto se iba volando.

"_¿Exterminadora? entonces mi hermana esta en peligro, tengo que sacarla de ahí, pero… ¿como lo hago?"_

-Kohaku.-

-Eh ¿si?- dijo mientras volvía de sus pensamientos.

-Prepárate, porque atacaremos muy pronto.- le dio la espalda y se encamino hacia el ejercito de monstruos, se detuvo un segundo y miro al pelo castaño sobre el hombro.- Kohaku, casi lo olvido, recuerda…. No dejes a nadie con vida.- mientras una sonrisa psicópata se le formaba, le dio la espalda y siguió su camino.

* * *

_* Recuerden que Fumito fue resucitado, tambien ay monstruos que han vuelto a la vida, como amm como si fueran unos zombis digamos, se ira explicando conforme pase la historia._

_te agradesco que aceptaras leer mi fic y que me ayudes a ver mis errores **NAOKI JILL WALOC ** y a **ERLY MISAKI **_

_**P.S **los reviews me haran subir mis capitulos mas rapido._

_me despido **SAYONARA -w-**_


	7. El plan del ángel demoniaco

_aqui les dejo el capitulo 7 les agradesco por acceptar leer mi fic ** RIORDAN SAMA Y NAOKI SAMA.**_

_disfrutenlo :3_

* * *

**El plan del angel demoniaco.**

_**primera parte**_

Del otro lado del pozo, Inuyasha seguía en la azotea esperando a que Kagome saliera, pero su paciencia comenzaba a agotarse.

-Esa tonta, ya se a tardo demasiado ¿cuanto tiempo le puede tomar ese examen?- apoyo su cabeza en su mano y comenzó a mover su rodilla, unas horas después la campana que indicaba que se había acabado las clase sonó y todos los estudiantes comenzaron a salir el peli plateado los miraba con atención, hasta que escucho la puerta abrirse, giro su cabeza para descubrir a Kagome.

-Inuyasha ¿te quedaste aquí toda la mañana? – mientras mostraba una mirada de duda.

-Feh, pues que esperabas.- se cruzo de brazos aparto la mirada.- ¿Y como te fue esta vez?

-Mejor no preguntes.- Comenzaron a salirle lagrimas estilo anime.-Debes tener hambre.- Saco un plato envuelto en un pañuelo y se lo ofreció. -Toma, todavía queda un poco del bento y tú debes tener hambre ya que es la 1 de la tarde y creo que no desayunaste por mi culpa.-El plateado tomo el plato y comenzó a comer lo que quedaba.

-Gracias.- Le entrego de nuevo el plato ya vacío, mientras lo azulina lo guardaba en su mochila, y sacaba una gorra el plateado se agacho para que ella subiera su espalda, ella así lo hizo, le puso la gorra en la cabeza y cuando dieron un salto de el techo a la tierra, Kagome se bajo de su espalda y se fueron caminando juntos en dirección al templo.

-Inuyasha, cuando supimos la historia de Saya ¿en que pensaste?-El plateado la miro de reojo.

-Bueno, cuando se entero de que lo sabíamos ¿recuerdas que dijo?-Devolvió su mirada hacia al frente.

_Flash back _

_-Me molesta que tanta gente lo sepa, odio que me miren con compasión y tristeza.-la peli negra cerro su puño tan fuerte que se encajo sus garras en la piel y comenzó a sangrar._

_Fin del flash back._

-Si, lo recuerdo ella apretó sus puños tan fuerte que se lastimo la mano.-

-Puede que en ese momento nadie se diera cuanta, pero yo vi como en sus ojos estaban por brotarle lágrimas.-

-Enserio, no me di cuenta.-Lo dijo con muy bajo pero audible para el plateado y comenzó a bajar la mirada para ver como sus pies avanzaban. –¿Te preocupa?-

-Solo un poco.-

-Oye cuando Saya se vaya para seguir con su misio ¿que harás?-

-Pues iremos con ella, después de todo Fumito es un aliado de Naraku, si vamos con ella seguro lograremos dar con ese cobarde.-Lo dijo decidido mientras su mirada seguía mirando el horizonte.

-Si, tienes razón.- Ella también comenzó a levantar la mirada cuando se percato de que estaba pasando por una tienda de ropa. –Espera Inuyasha, quiero entrar aquí.-

-¿Qué? ¿Y para que rayos quieres hacer eso?-

-Quiero comprar algo para Saya, como agradecimiento por habernos ayudado.- Jalo el brazo del plateado para entrar al local.-

Mientras al otro lado del pozo en una colina muy lejos de la aldea, se encuentran Saya y Sesshomaru en un silencio muy relajante, ambos recargados en un árbol viendo un pequeño prado de flores de varios tipos con un igual de pequeño rio causado por la lluvia.

"E_ste lugar es muy tranquilo, cuando no hay alguna pelea o una guerra, como me gustaría que así fueran todos los días. Este lugar es están pacifico, en cambio mi hogar, siempre tengo que oír los gritos de las almas pecadoras que habitan en el infierno."_ Dirigió su mirada al cielo para ver las un cielo azul y sentir la calidez del sol, hasta que una mariposa paso muy cerca de la pelinegra, mientras esta la miraba con mucha atención el pequeño insecto no tardo en pararse en su nariz, provocando que la ojos rojos diera un pequeño estornudo, Sesshomaru todo el tiempo la miro de reojo y al ver que aun después de que el pequeño insecto se fuera volando hacia el prado de flores, ella la siguió, dejando al peli plateado recargado en el árbol observándola.

"_¿Porque actuara como si nunca hubiera visto a una mariposa?"_ Comenzó a arquear una ceja al ver que la peli negra se resbalo en el pequeño rio, cuando ella logro al menos sentarse volteo a ver al plateado y le dedico una sonrisa nerviosa, luego de unos segundos ella se paro y se sacudió el pasto y tierra de traje de miko y se acercó al ojos dorados y se acostó en el pasto aun lado suyo, tapándose su ojo izquierdo con su brazo derecho para que el sol no le calara mientras el demonio a su lado la miraba atento _"Primero actúa infantil y ahora actúa mas madura, que rápido cambia de emociones" _

-¿En que piensas?-El plateado abrió un poco los ojos y antes de que saya lo viera recobro la compostura y giro su mirada al prado, la peli negra se sentó.-bueno, no me contestes eso, pero al menos dime ¿porque me miras tanto?- sin obtener una respuesta dio un suspiro _"¿Porque no me responde? Acaso es no sabe que contestar o es porque así asido siempre" _ Ninguno de los dos dijo más y se volvió a crear un silencio.

Mientras en la cabaña de Kaede.

-¿Que extraña sensación es esta?-

-¿mMonje, tu también te has percatado? creí que era el único.- Kataro se sentó a un lado suyo

-Si, el ambiente se volvió pesado repentinamente.-

-Tiene razón excelencia ¿tiene alguna idea del porque?-El gato se encamino a la entrada, para salir de la cabaña y dirigirse a la aldea Sango y Miroku y todos los demás lo siguieron, sin decir nada.

Al llegar a la aldea, el gato de ojos dorados miro a los lados, mientras los demás comenzaban a sentir mareos, el ambiente era mas pesado cada vez.

-Am, ¿'ye acaso buscas algo?- Kataro miro de reojo a la exterminadora, se dio la vuelta para darle la cara y contestarle.

-No busco nada en especifico, solo miro a los aldeanos, algunos de nosotros podremos sentir el ambiente mas pesado cada vez, pero a ellos parece no afectarles en nada.- Todos comenzaron a observar a cada aldeano pero todos se veían bien.

-Rin, ¿acaso tú te sientes mal?- Miroku se puso a su altura, si ellos se sentían mal tal vez ella también, pero toda su teoría cambio, al ver que la ojos chocolate le dio un no con la cabeza.

-Jaken, shippo ¿alguno de ustedes se siente mareado o algo?- Sango bajo la mirada para verlos directo a los ojos.

-No Sango, yo me siento bien ¿y tu Kirara?- Shippo miro a Kirara, pero la gata de dos colas estaba acostada. –Parece que Kirara si se siente mal y tu Jaken.-

-Yo me siento bien, Ah-Un ¿te sienten mal?-Giro su mirada para ver al dragón mientras este le negaba con la cabeza.

"E_ntonces solo yo, Sango, Miroku y Kirara se sienten mal... ¿pero por que razón solo nosotros?"_

A unos metros de ahí, el ejército de monstruos comenzaba a desesperarse y comenzaron a atacarse unos a otro.

-¡ALTO! No se desesperen Kohaku.- Se dio media vuelta para dirigirse al joven exterminador.

-Dígame señor Fumito.-Mientras él se encontraba incado con la cabeza baja.

-Tú comandaras a los monstruos de Naraku para que puedan ir a comer.-

-Eh… si…. ¿también yo debo atacarlos?-

-No, mantente oculto, no quiero que nadie te vea, ahora ve.-le dio la espalda y se encamino al ejercito de monstruos muertos.

Mientras Kaede estaba en los alrededores recolectado hiervas medicinales, se percato de un aura maligna muy grande se dio media vuelta y pudo ver como una nube negra comenzaba a formarse en forma se espiral, únicamente sobre la aldea y un ejercito de monstruos salía de ella.

Los aldeanos por otra parte comenzaron a lanzar flechas y alguna en llamas, pero no lograban dañarlos solo conseguían incendiar las cabañas, mientras la mujeres y los niños no se encontraban rodeados por monstruos y cuando estaban por devorarlos.

-¡KAZANAAA!- Cuando absorbió a los monstruos cerro su agujero con el rosario y corrió con las aldeanas. –Rápido corran.- Miroku señalo en dirección en el que estaban Sango y los demás y todas las aldeanas y sus hijos corrían en la dirección que indicaba.

-Rin rápido vete con Ah-Un, Shippo acompáñala llévala a un lugar seguro junto con las aldeanas.- Sango tomo a la pequeña niña en brazos y la subió en el dragón de 2 cabezas.

-Espera yo también iré, ese mapache no es de fiar.- Mientras el pequeño monstruo verde también se subía al dragón y este comenzaba a irse volando.

-Por favor todas síganlos los llevaran a un lugar seguro.-Les dijo el pequeño gato a las aldeanas.

-Kataro, tú también deberías irte.-

-No bromes, por ser humano tarde o temprano esta ambiente tan pesado va a cambiar, y se hará más intenso y no podrás soportarlo.-

-¡OIGAN LOS MOLESTO UN MOMENTO PARA QUE ME VENGANA A AYUDAR!- En ese momento ambos comenzaron a corre para ayudar al monje quien se encontraba peleando con un uno de los ogros.

-¡HIRAKOTSU!- Mientras Sango esparcía la energía maligna con su bumerang, el pequeño gato se acercó a los aldeanos que estaban paralizados del miedo.

-Que esperan para ir a un lugar seguro, rápido síganme.- Kataro corrió en la misma dirección que corrieron las aldeanas mientras era seguido por los aldeanos y mas adelante se encontró con la anciana Kaede.

-Kataro ¿que esta pasando en la aldea?-

-Unos monstruos aparecieron y comenzaron a atacar a todos, la aldea esta en llamas.-

-¿Que? ¿como es que pasó eso?-

-Pregúntaselos a quienes la incendiaron.- Mientras miraba a los aldeanos de una manera y con un tono sarcástico.

Mientras la miko daba un enorme suspiro. –Que bola de incompetentes son ¿quien quema su propia aldea tratando de protegerla?- los aldeanos comenzaron a reír apenados y a ponerse una mano detrás de la cabeza. –Kataro date prisa y llévalos a un lugar seguro.-

-¿Y usted que hará anciana Kaede?-Mientras ella tomaba su arco y flechas dirigió su mirada a la aldea.

-Iré a ayudar en la pelea.-El ojos dorado asintió y siguió corriendo mientras los aldeanos lo seguían.

* * *

_pronto subire la segunda parte del capitulo los reviwes me haran subirlo mas rapido_

**_SAYONARA_ :3**


	8. El plan del angel demoniaco 2

Bueno_ como prometi aqui les dejo el capitulo 8 espero y lo disfruten tanto como yo lo disfruete en escribirlo._

* * *

**plan**_** del ángel demoniaco.**_

_**segunda parte.**_

Cuando Kaede llego a la aldea, pudo oír como un niño lloraba, estaba atrapado en una de las cabañas en llamas.

-¡MÁMA!- Mientas que el niño lloraba, los monstruos comenzaron a acercarse a él. -¡MÁMA!- Pero antes de que el primer monstruo lo atacara, una flecha sagrada le atravesó la cabeza y termino matándolo, la miko de la aldea corrió a la cabaña entro y tomo de la mano al pequeño y se lo llevo a un sitio más seguro.

-¡HIRAIKOTSU!- Mientras la exterminadora peleaba contra los monstruos al otro lado de la aldea.-¡VAMOS KIRARA!- lanzo hacia arriba a la pequeña gata y esta se transformo en el aire, Sango dio un salto hasta su lomo y comenzaron a atacar a los demonios que se encontraban en los aires.

Miroku por su parte, se encontraba en otra parte de la aldea lanzando pergaminos, golpeando con su cetro a ogros y a demonios. -Como es posible, no importa cuantos mate, siguen apareciendo más y más.- Un monstruo que estaba a punto de atacarlo por detrás, salto desde el techo de una de las cabañas, pero el monje tomo su cetro se dio una media vuelta muy bruscamente y termino partiendo a la mitad a la criatura. –Vaya estas cosas están en todos lados y eso no es lo peor el fuego esta comenzado a extenderse, si no lo apagamos el bosque también comenzara a arder y esto se volverá una recreación del infierno.-Lanzo otro pergamino y comenzó a correr lo mas rápido que pudo.

Cuando logro apartarse un poco de los demonios, decidió abrir su agujero negro pero antes de que lo lograra, uno de los monstruo que estaba oculto apareció y le mordió la mano derecha llevándoselo por los aires, la criatura comenzaba a morder más y más fuerte su mano y el monje gritaba cada vez mas alto por el dolor que sentía, cuando el monstruo estaba por romperle el brazo.

-¡HIRAIKOTSU!- Sango aprecio en el momento más esperado, partiendo el cuerpo del monstruo a la mitad y este dio un rugido, soltando la mano del monje dejándolo caer, pero antes de que azotara en el piso, Kirara lo atrapo. –Excelencia ¿se encuentra bien?-

-Si Sango… aunque si hubieras….llegado un poco antes… te estaría muy agradecido.- Sango miro a mano del monje y ver que estaba sangrando demasiado y el aroma estaba atrayendo a más monstruos, comenzó a preocuparla. _"No puede ser, yo ya no puedo pelear estoy muy cansada y el monje no puede pelear con la mano así ¿Cómo podremos salir de esta?"_

* * *

Mientras en un prado de flores muy lejos de la aldea, el ángel demoniaco y el monstruo del oeste seguían en su silencio, mirando el paisaje.

-Algo se quema.- la ojos rojos giro su mirada en la dirección en que estaba la aldea y pudo ver una nube de humo muy grande. -¡LA ALDEA SE QUEMA TENEMOS QUE IR A AYUDAR!- Mientras se paraba rápidamente y estaba a punto de correr a la aldea pero Sesshomaru le agarro la mano y la detuvo. -¿Qué haces? ¡SUELTAME!-intento zafarse de su agarre.

-No grites.-

-Uh ¿Qué?- en ese momento un monstruo salió de las sombras pero Sesshomaru soltó a la peli negra y uso sus garras con veneno y termino venciéndolo. - ¿Qué eso fue todo? que monstruo mas débil, rápido vamos.-minetras se perdia en la obscuridad del bosque.

"_¿Porque rayos debo ir yo también?" _no perdió el tiempo y fue tras ella.

Mientras iban a mitad del camino Saya salto unos arbustos, pero Sesshomaru volvió a agarrarle el brazo la jalo hacia él antes de que chocara con todas las aldeanas que iban corriendo.

-¡AMO SESSHOMARU!- Los dos alzaron la vista al escuchar una voz ronca, que sin duda pertenecía a Jaken, AH-UN fue aterrizando y cuando tocaron el suelo.

-Señorita Saya, Señor Sesshomaru.- La dulce pero angustiada voz de Rin se escucho.

-Jaken ¿Qué paso en la aldea?- El plateado pregunto pero en su voz no se pudo oír ni un poco de interés o de angustia.

-No lo se, de repente unos monstruos aparecieron y atacaron la aldea.-

-Shippo ¿donde esta Kataro?- la peli negra pensó que tal vez su sirviente pueda saber mas de lo que estaba pasando.

-Él se quedo en la aldea y no lo hemos visto desde entonces.-

-¡OIGAN ESPEREN!- todos y todas dirigieron sus miradas hacia donde provenía la voz, a lo lejos lograron ver al gato negro y detrás de el, a todos los hombres de la aldea, las aldeanas y sus hijos corrieron en dirección a sus esposos para abrazarlo ya que se alegraban de verlos a salvo.

-Kataro ven y dime ¿que esta pasando en la aldea?- El felino así lo hizo, se subió al lomo de AH-UN y comenzó a contarle lo que sabia.

-No estoy muy seguro, pero se que derrepente una aura maligna muy grande aparecio, poniendo el ambiente muy pesado y comenzo a darnos malestares a mi, a la exterminadora y al monje, los demas no parecian afectados, tambien la anciana Kaede esta en la aldea.-

-Ya veo ¿eso es todo?-

-Si, por el momento si.- Saya se quedo pensativa unos momentos, cerro los ojos y puso su mano en el mentón, pero fue interrumpida por los gritos de una de las aldeanas.

-¡AYUDENME POR FAVOR!- se callo a los pies de la chica y ella se puso a la altura que estaba y puso una mano en su hombro, mientras todos miraban cada moviemiento que hacia.

-Tranquila, dime pasa.- Saya le dio una sonrisa y le ayudo a levantarse.

-Mi esposo y mis hijo, siguen en la aldea, por favor ayúdenlos.- en ese momento comenzó a llorar, la ojos rojos sacon un pañuelo de uno de sus bolsillos y le limpio las lagrimas, mientras le volvió a sonreír para que se calmara.

-No se preocupe, nosotros traeremos a su familia, se lo prometo, pero por el momento usted debe mantenerse a salvo.- La aldeana dejo de llorar y le asintió con la cabeza.

"_¿A quien rayos se refiere con nosotros? Espero se refiera a ella a su sirviente." _El monstruo del oeste arqueo una ceja.

-Shippo llevalos a un lugar seguro.-

-Si, vamos deprisa.-todos los aldeanos siguieron su camino mientras todos los pequeños monstruos se iban volando en AH-UN.

-Vamos que me tienes que ayudar en la pelea.- caminaba en direccio en direccion al bosquepero antes de pasar los arbustos giro su cabeza para ver al oji dorado.

"_¿Entonces piensa que voy a ayudar a una bola de humanos solo porque me lo pide?" _mientras la miraba con ira y disgusto.

-¿Porque pones esa cara? vamos rapido.- paso los arbustos y se volvio a perder en la oscuridad del bosque, el peli plateado fue tras ella pero aunque no lo mostrara estaba molesto, y ambos se dirigieron al la aldea los mas rapido que podian.

* * *

Mientras del otro lado del pozo en una tienda de ropa.

-Kagome.-El peli platedo no podia verse, habia una montaña de ropa tapandole la cara,parecia perder la pasiencia y comenzaba a enojarse.

-Dime Inuyasha.-

-¡DIJISTE QUE COMPRARIAS ALGO PARA SAYA NO PARA TI!- Kagome se estaba mirando en un espejo ya que traia un vestido azul de invierno muy elegante.

-Oh, ¿eso dije?- comenzo a rascarse una mejilla con su dedo indice y sonreir nerviosa. -Perdón, lo olvide.-

-No te creo nada, ya llevamos aqui 3 horas y tu te la pasas probandote esta extraña ropa.-

-Esta bien me ire a cambiar y comprare algo para Saya.-

-Bien pues date prisa.- la peli azulina tomo sus cosas y se dirigio a los probadores.

Pasaron unos minutos y Kagome salio con su uniforme puesto y comenzo a mirar la tienda en busca de algo para su nueva amiga.

-mmmm ¿que tal esto?... eh ¿inuyasha?- el peli plateado estaba pegado a una ventana, podia olfatear la carne de un restaurante en frente. -¡INUYASHA!-

-Eh dime.-

-Te pregunte tu opinion sobre este.- le mostro un vestido negro algo corto que llegaba hata un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, con algunos listones del mismo color que se enredaban en los brazos hasta los codos, unas zapatilas de balet tambien negras pero sus listones se enredaban hasta las rodillas, la colegiala que tenia los ojos brillando de ilusion.

-Oye, no creo que con eso, ella pueda pelear agusto.- mientras el miraba el vetido algo defraudado. -Ademas se hacerca el invierno y eso no parese muy abrigador.-

-Tienes razon.- coloco el vetido en su lugar y siguio mirando, y tomo otro atuendo. -¿Y este?- le mostro un estilo un poco peculiar era un kimono corto. -se be abrigador y es facil pelear con el, ademas adentro hay un short asi que no hay problema

-Bueno, ya esta, ahora vamonos.-

-Le llevare unos cuantos y algo para mide paso.- agrarro unos 5 kimonos cortos de distinto color y para ella el vestido azul que se estaba probando hace rato, junto con una chaqueta que combinaba y unos cuantos zapatos para ella y su amiga. Fue a la caja para pagarlo todo, y cuando termino ambos se fueron, pero ella con una gran sonrisa de satisfacion en el rostro, y caminaron rumbo al templo.

* * *

Mientras en la aldea ya completamente en llamas, la anciana Kaede rodeada de personas que se quedaron atrapadas en la aldea, estaba acorralada entre las cabañas con fuego y los monstruos.

-Señora Kaede ¿que vamos a hacer?- uno de los aldeanos comenzo a preocuparse, ese parecia su fin.

-No te desesperes.- en ese momento una de las cabañas colapso, dejando un pequeño pasaje.- ¡TODOS CORRAN HACIA ALLÁ!-señalo con su dedo índice el pequeño pasaje, los aldeanos pasaron primero y al final fue Kaede, que se quedo para matar a los monstruos que acercaran.

Por otra parte Sango y Miroku tenían problemas, el monje lanzaba pergaminos con dificultad mientras la exterminadora peleaba a su lado, pero comenzaban a cansarse eran demasiados, ambos montaron a Kirara y se alejaron volando hasta un lugar que por el momento era seguro.

Ambos bajaron del lomo de Kirara y esta volvio a su tamaño normal, el de una pequeña gata que parese inofenciba y callo al piso de cansancio, mientras el monje se recargaba en un arbol.

-Excelencia ¿se encuentra bien?- Sango comenzaba a asustarse, ya que la mano del monje cada vez sangraba más y más.

-Si… Sango….solo necesito….descansar.- el monje al terminar la frase cerro los ojos, la exterminadora lo tomo en brazos y vio como más monstruos se acercaban, por el aroma a sangre.- Sango…..vete….déjame aquí.- manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

-No quiero, si voy a morir yo también, prefiero hacerlo a su lado.- lo abrazo con todas sus fuerza, mientras el monje le correspondía y miraba a los monstruos acercarse cada vez más y cuando parecía el fin para los dos, un par de siluetas se podían ver en el sol.

-Monstruo estúpido ¡NO ME ESTORVES!- Saya le grito con mucha al ira al monstruo mas cercano, puso su pie en la cabeza de el monstruos y aplasto su cabeza cuando impacto contra el suelo, esparciendo la sangra de la horrible criatura,cuando el plateado tambien llego al suelo miro a los monstruos con ira y estos por miedo se fueron alejando, la ojos rojos se dio media vuelta. -¿Quieren un poco de ayuda?-

-Hubieran llegado un poco antes.-La exterminadora se sintió aliviada al ver a Saya y a Sesshomaru.

-Será mejor que se vayan o terminaran siendo comidos por estas criaturas.-el ojos dorados mirandolo a los 2 humanos sobre el hombro.

-Lo sabemos, pero Kirara ya esta muy cansada y no puede llevarnos.-

-Entiendo.- la peli negra se puso a un lado de ellos y con una mano dibujo una estrella en el aire, para hacer un pequeño hechizo. -¡RIN! ¡PYOU! ¡TOU! ¡SHAH! ¡KAI! ¡CHIN! ¡TETSU! ¡ZAI! ¡ZEN!- Un campo de energía comenzó aformarse alrededor de los cuatro. –Con esto debe bastar, eh ¿donde esta mi espada?-

-Esta en... la casa... de Kaede... no podemos ir...por ella...lo sientimos.-Saya al ver al monje con una herida en la mano derecha, sintio algo de nostalgia ya habia visto una esena parecida, y no pudo evitar dar una pequeña sonrisa.

-No importa monje Miroku, porque Sesshomaru esta a mi lado, y con un aliado tan fuerte como él, esta pele tan absurda terminara muy pronto.-

_"Intenta adularme para que la ayude, acaso cree que soy tan ingenuo si aqui la inmadura es ella" _Mientras la miraba de reojo con una mirada de disgusto lo cual no aparecio desapercivido por la ojos rojos y dio un pequeño suspiro.

-Otra vez me miras asi, se puede saber la razon ¿para que me mires de esa maneras?-sin resibir una respuesta del plateado ella fue esta vez la que lo miro con disgusto.

Ambos salieron del campo y comenzaron a pelear contra los monstruos.

-¡BAKUSAI…-

-¡DETENTE!- Tomo la hoja de la espada con su mano, y un pequeño rio de sangre su fue formando. -No lo hagas, recuerda que la anciana Kaede sigue aquí junto con algunos aldeanos.-

-Y eso que.- Su mirada fria e indiferente no cambio.

-No seas bobo, no sabemos donde están y los puedes lastimar, si atacas con tu espada.- Soltó la hoja y siguió atacando a los demonios con sus garras, cortándoles la cabeza o lanzando sus dagas al corazón.

Sesshomaru por su parte, a guardo su espada y comenzo a usar su látigo para partirlos a la mitad o sus garras para arrancarle la cabeza, era una completa masacre, había sangre de monstruos por todos lados, las ropas de los 2 estaban completamente ensuciadas por ese liquido rojo, uno atacaba a los demonios que andaban en los aires y otro a los ogros ninguno parecía batallar, al contrario parecía que era muy fácil para ellos deshacerse de esa basura, pero en las mentes de ambos siempre estaba la misma pregunta.

"_¿De donde salieron tantos?" E_sa pregunta pasaba una y otra vez por sus cabezas.

Pasaron unos minutos y lograron vencer a todos esos demonios, Sesshomaru se dirigió al campo de energía y Saya hacia los mismo pero los dos estaban muy separados uno estaba del otro lado de la aldea y el otro en la otra parte.

Sesshomaru llego antes pero eso fue porque, la ojos rojos se fue en busca de Kaede, pero no la encontraba y eso comenzaba a preocuparla, tampoco podía oler su esencia se confundía con la sangre de monstruos y el humo, no tardo mucho en que ella en comenzar a toser ya habia entrado mucho humo ensus pulmones, tenia que irse rápido o caería inconsciente en ese mismo lugar.

"N_o puedo quedarme aquí mas, cuanto me reponga volveré a buscar"_ Corrió en dirección al campo y cuando logro verlo a lo lejos, corrió un poco mas rápido.

* * *

Mientras oculto en unos arbustos, se encuentra Kohaku quien observo todo, no podía salir de su escondite hasta que se lo dijeran.

"M_i hermana esta bien, no recibió ninguna herida solo unos cuantos golpes, pero esta bien. Pero no creo poder decir lo mismo del monje."_

-Kohaku-el niño giro su cabeza para toparse con un homabre recargado en un arbol de piel blanca y ojos azul oscuro. -¿Que esperas? es el momento de que tu también salgas, solo debes atacar a mi hija, ahora ve.- Kohaku asintió, dio un salto hasta la rama de un árbol tomo impulso y salió disparado como una resortera.

"_L__o siento"_ Lanzo su oz en dirección a la chica, pero ella logor darse cuanta se hizo a un lado tomo la cadena de tal forma que el joven exterminador callera de boca al suelo, se paro rapido pero la chica saco una de sus dagas.

-¡ESPERA NO LO LASTIMES!- Sango no quería que hermano menor saliera lastimado, pero creyó que Saya no la había escuchado y lanzo una daga dirección al joven exterminador, parecia que la daga le iba a atravezar el ojo derecho. -¡KOHAKUU!-

* * *

_Bueno aqui termina la segunda parte los dejare con la intriga porque soy bien mala mujajaja 3:)_

_na no secrean lo dejo hasta ahi porque mañana tengo examen y no eh estudiado ya tengo el sig capitul pensado solo debo crearlo. __(porfavo no me maten, ni me odien por dejarlos asi con la duda T-T)_

___p.s los diseños de los la ropa que compro Kagome la pasare en el sig capitulo._

_bueno me despido hasta el sig capitulo SAYONARA -w-._


	9. Antes del final

_gomene me pase un poco con este capitulo es que e estado en examenes y me estresan y me desquite escribiendo y bueno disfrutenlo. :)_

* * *

**Antes del fin.**

Cuando parecía que estaba a punto de atravesarlo, esta solo paso a su lado izquierdo haciéndole una pequeña cortada en la mejilla del joven exterminador, se dio la vuelta y vio que un ogro lo iba a matarlo, pero la daga le había atravesado el cuello y termino muriendo.

"_Ella…Me salvo_" Dirigió su mirada de nuevo al ángel demoniaco sin poder comprender porque lo hizo, decidió preguntárselo.-¿¡POR QUE LO HIZISTE!?...¡SI YO TRATE DE MATARTE!- Ella no le dijo palabra alguna, pero su mirada comenzó a mostrarse molesta.

Kohaku volteo, y pudo ver a Fumito corriendo hacia él, le iba a dar una patada en la cabeza, pero antes de que eso pasara Saya abrazo a joven castaño, y ella recibió el golpe en la cabeza, fue tan fuerte que ambos fueron lanzados y se estrellaron con una de cabañas en llamas y esta colapso en ese mismo instante atrapándolos en el fuego.

-Ja, entonces ella no a cambiado en nada.-Miro la cabaña ya destruida, se seguía quemando y su mirada fue mostrándose seria. –Ni siquiera conoce a ese chico, y aun así lo protegió.- Dirigió su mirada a los dos humanos y al monstruo del oeste.

-¡KOHAKU! Maldito ¡¿QUE ES LO QUIERES?!-Sango no recibió respuesta alguna solo desenvaino su espada y se encamino al campo de energía con una sonrisa muy tétrica.

* * *

Mientras que del otro lado del pozo en la residencia Higurashi.

-Ya llegamos.-Ambos entraron en la casa, Kagome se quito los zapatos y ambos se dirigieron al comedor.

-Oh amigo con orejas de perro, sigues aquí.-Sota dejo su video juego y se acercó a Inuyasha. –¿Quieres jugar con migo?- El plateado no tenia nada mas que hacer, asique accedió y se acercó a la "caja mágica" mientras el hermano de Kagome, le daba el otro control de la consola. –Mira con este golpeas, con este pateas y con este haces ataques especiales.- Inuyasha no entendió ni una indicación, y cuando comenzó el juego y él iba perdiendo, hasta que presiono uno de los botones y el monito del plateado golpeo a su contrincante, se sorprendió y comenzó a presionar los demás botones.

La colegiala los miro de lejos, Inuyasha parecía disfrutar mucho del juego, se dio la vuelta y se encamino a la cocina.

-Mamá ¿que haces?- su madre estaba sentada en la mesa, con una maquina de coser.

-Bueno saque las cosas de tu mochila y encontré este kimono, parase que tiene muchos agujeros y me puse a arreglarlo.-

-Oh ese kimono, me había olvidado de él, es de una amiga se destruyo durante una pelea y ella no se quería deshacer de el.-

-Ya veo, pero puede que tenga una razón para hacerlo.-

-Si, se lo pregunte y ella no lo sabia, bueno y ¿cuando crees terminarlo?- mientras se acercaba a la mesa, y veía cada movimiento que su madre hacia.

-No lo se puede llevarme algunos días, pero cuando vuelvas lo tendré listo.-

-¿Enserio? me alegra oírlo.-

-¿Quieres comer algo?- Su hija solo asintió. –Creo que aun queda filete de anoche, ofrécele a tu amigo tal vez él también quiera un poco.-

-¡SI LO GANE!- ambas pudieron oír el grito de victoria de Inuyasha desde la cocina, y Kagome corrió para ver que había pasado exactamente, y solo pudo ver a Inuyasha muy contento y a la vez entretenido.

-Que bien amigo, ¿quieres jugar de nuevo?-

-Claro, y veras como te pateare el trasero en este juego.- volvió a tomar el control y comenzaron el juego de nuevo, mientras ella se devolvía a la cocina para poder tomar su comida, calentó dos filetes, Inuyasha pudo oler la rica esencia soltó el video juego y corrió a la cocina.

-¿Que huele tan bien?-

-Uh ¿es filete quieres un poco?-le ofreció la colegiala.

-Si.- Se sentó en una silla, y en cuanto le pusieron la comida enfrente de él, olvido los cubiertos tomo la carne con las manos y comenzó a comer.

Paso un rato y los dos terminaron, el plateado comenzó a hablar.

-Oye, kagome ya tenemos que volver.-El plateado seguía sentado y apoyo su cabeza en la mano.

-De acuerdo, solo déjame empacar.-

-Bien, date prisa.- mientras la colegiala se dirigía a su habitación, Sota entro a la cocina por un vaso de agua

-Mientras esperas ¿Porque no vienes a jugar una vez más?-

-Esta bien, solo una vez mas.- salto de la silla y corrió por su control

Pasaron unos 10 minutos, y Kagome bajo las escaleras ya con todo su equipaje.

-Inuyasha, ya estoy lista.-

-Si solo dame un segundo y…..GANE.- Puso el control en el suelo, tomo a Tessaiga y se dirigió a donde Kagome, ambos salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al pozo.

* * *

Mientras que en una montaña lejos de la aldea, se encuentran la mayoría de los aldeanos y todos los monstruos pequeños.

-Kataro ¿que tanto miras?- La inocente Rin había notado que el pequeño animal estaba muy pensativo, mirando como se quemaba la aldea, y el fuego se iba expandiendo por el bosque.

"_Tengo que ir a buscar a Inuyasha y Kagome, no deben estar muy lejos" _Salió de la cueva, y corrió en dirección a la cabaña de Kaede.

-Oh ¡KATARO!-

-¡VOLVERE LUEGO!- se desapareció en la obscuridad del bosque sin decir más.

-Rin, adonde fue ese gato.- Jaken quien miro toda la escena le gano la intriga.

-Creo que va a la aldea.-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso quiere morir?- la ojos chocolate se encogió de hombros, y miraron como el fuego se extendía cada vez mas al bosque.

Mientras que Kataro corría por el bosque, al atravesar unos arbustos llego a la cabaña de Kaede, busco al plateado y a la miko pero no tuvo éxito, decidió salir a buscar a los alrededores pero antes de poder salir siquiera de la cabaña.

-Oye ¿que esta pasando en la aldea?- Se topo con las persona que buscaba, mientras este lo agarraba por la colita.

-No hay tiempo, rápido tienen que ir ayudar en la pelea.-

-¿Pelea? ¿En donde están los aldeanos?-L peli azulina se empezó a preocupar de que algo les hubiera pasado.

-Ellos están bien, están en sitio seguro con Rin, el sapo y el mapache.-comenzó a calmarse por la respuesta, pero Inuyasha no estaba muy convencido ahí faltaba alguien.

-¿Y Kaede?-

-Se fue a la aldea a pelear y nadie la ha visto.-Inuyasha comenzó a preocuparse al igual que Kagome

-¿Qué?- _"Kaede, como te gusta el peligro"- _Vamos Kagome.- Soltó al gato y se inclino para que ella subiera a su espalda

-Eh si.-Dejo sus cosas y solo tomo el arco y las flechas pero antes de que subiera a la espalda del plateado.

-Esperen, la joven Saya dejo su espada en la cabaña, tienen que llevársela.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Tu no preguntes y ya.-

-Bien gato apestoso, hare lo que me pides.-Se paro y estaba por entrar a la cabaña

-¿Y quien dijo que tu? Kagome por favor, toma la espada.-

-¿Qué porque yo?-

-Luego les digo ahora hazlo y vámonos.-la miko así lo hizo subió a la espalda de Inuyasha. -¿Qué, tu no vienes?-

-No gracias, valoro mi vida.-

-Gato cobarde.-No dijo más y se fue saltando por el bosque, en dirección a la aldea.

* * *

En la aldea por lo pronto, las cosas iban de mal en peor mientras que Saya y Kohaku se encontraban inconscientes, adentro de la cabaña en llamas.

La ojos rojos que seguía aferrada al joven exterminador fue despertando poco a poco y ver el techo de la cabaña en llamas estaba por caerles encima, reacciono y se giro mientras el poste caía aun lado suyo y quedo sobre Kohaku.

"_Tengo que sacar a este chico de aquí pero… ¿como?"_ Tomo al joven exterminador y lo subió en su hombro, comenzó a buscar una salida pero no le seria fácil.

Mientras afuera de esa cabaña Fumito estaba por deshacer el campo de energía, asiendo que su espada fuera rodeada por unas llamas igual de negras que su cabello, y cuando estaba por lanzar el conjuro, una ojos rojos salió de las llamas a una velocidad sorprendente y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, lanzándolo contra una cabaña incendiándose.

Tenia en su hombro izquierdo a Kohaku, se dirigió al campo de energía pero en ese momento Fumito salió de las llamas apunto de cortarle la cabeza, Saya cerro los ojos esperando el ataque pero este nunca llego abrió los ojos y vio a Sesshomaru estaba bloqueando el ataque con bakusaiga.

-Sesshomaru.-Lo dijo en forma de susurro, pero audible para el plateado, la miro de rejo unos segundos devolvió su mirada a Fumito y le dio un puñetazo en el estomago con su brazo izquierdo y lanzo lejos al ojos azules.

Y comenzaron a pelear con sus espadas mientras Saya los veía desde lejos

"_me volvió a salvar… ¿pero porque?"_ Salió de sus pensamientos, en cuanto sintió que Kohaku iba despertando.

-¡SEÑORITA SAYA, VENGA RAPIDO!- El monje parecía verse mejor, y metió al joven exterminador al capo, y lo recostó en el piso cuidadosamente.

-Saya…gracias.- Sango le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, ella solo asintió y devolvió la vista a Fumito, su mirada comenzó a cambiar, se volvió fría y llena de odio y sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse de mas rojos casi como la sangre pero estos brillaban.

Salió del campo y comenzó lazando dagas a Fumito, cuando logro darle a su mano derecha comenzó a pelear con sus garras, pero le era difícil pelear con las manos vacías, Sesshomaru la ayudaba no había tanta dificultad, pero en un momento ella se distrajo y recibió un golpe en el estomago tan fuerte que la lanzo lejos, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad , el plateado también empezaba a tener problemas, hasta que Fumito logro golpearlo en la cara tan fuerte que lo lanzo lejos, eh hizo que soltara su espada a unos centímetros de él.

-Sesshomaru…eres fuerte y un digo oponente… pero aun te falta… si lo que quieres es superarme.- Comenzó a reí malévolamente y escandalosamente, mientras el plateado se ponía de pie, sus dorados ojos se volvieron rojos y sus pupilas azules pensaba mostrar su verdadera forma como un perro demonio. -¿Qué? Piensas pelear con migo en tu verdadera forma.-

-No seas estúpido, para pelear contra un demente por el poder como tú, no necesito usar todos mis poderes.-Sus ojos volvieron a ser los orbes dorados, tomo a bakusaiga y continuo su pelea contra el peli negro.

Saya por otra parte, todavía no lograba reponerse pero pudo oír cada palabra que dijeron.

-¡SAYA!-La peli negra miro hacia donde provenía la voz, intentando reconocerla.

-¿Qué?... ¿Inuyasha?...- El plateado toco el piso bajo a Kagome y la coloco en el campo de energía.

-¡SAYA…RECIBELA!- Kagome le lazo su espada, se paro rápido y logro atraparla con solo su mano izquierda.

-Goshinto.- Desenvaino su espada y sus ojos volvieron a ser fríos llenos de odio, dejo caer la funda al suelo y corrió lo mas rápido hacia Fumito.

-Al fin, la verdadera pelea inicia.- Alejo a Sesshomaru con un golpe y bloqueo el ataque de la peli negra. –Mi querida Saya, al fin podre pelear contigo nuevamente.- Sus ojos azules solo comenzaron a brillar pero su mirada no cambio, pero Sesshomaru también se incluyo en la pelea.

-¡SESSHOAMRU, YA TU TIEMPO DE ENFRENTARME ACABO, ES HORA DE QUE MUERAS!- su espada comenzó a ser rodeada por las llamas negras y lanzo su ataque sin pensarlo, el plateado no podía esquivarlo tal vez ese si seria su fin, pero Saya tomo su mano dio un salto hasta los aires, una plumas negras comenzaron a aparecer en su espalda y sus alas comenzaron a formarse y comenzó a volar aun mas alto, lo suficiente como para que el fuego no los alcanzara. –Esto no es justo, mientras me estén molestando no podre pelear con ella, bueno tendré que sacar mi ultima opción.- Chasqueo sus dedos y la nube negra que seguía sobre la aldea, empezó a ser mas grande y de ella salieron miles de demonios.

El ángel demoniaco y el monstruo del oeste estaban muy cerca de ellos, asique comenzó a caer en picada pero antes de tocar el suelo, hizo un maniobra justo a tiempo aun que volaban a unos centímetros de tocar el suelo, medio ejercito iba tras ella.

-Saya quítate de ahí.- desenvaino a Tessaiga, ella entendió que planeaba hacer Inuyasha. -¡VIENTO CORTANTE!- En cuanto salió el ataque, ella se elevo muy precipitadamente pero logro esquivar el ataque, los monstruos fueron desapareciendo junto con las cabañas que se encontraban en su camino.

Sesshomaru soltó la mano de la ojos rojos, cuando logro tocar el piso tomo comenzó a atacar a los monstruos.

-¡BAKUSAIGA!- Los peli plateados comenzaron a atacar a los monstruos, pero cuando Inuyasha le cortó la cabeza a uno, un veneno comenzó a salir del interior del monstruo, dio un salto para alejarse. -Que estúpido eres.-

-¡COMO RAYOS IBA A SABER QUE TENIA VENENO EN SU INTERIOR!-

-Purificare el veneno.- Kagome comenzó a lazar flechas.

Mientras Saya veía todo desde las alturas.

"_Dentro de ellos ahí veneno que truco tan sucio y cobarde."_

-¡SAYA! ¿¡QUE ESPERAS QUE NO PENSABAS MATARME!?- Fue volando en picada y en el momento en que toco el suelo sus alas desaparecieron, y corrió en dirección a su contrincante para que las hojas de sus espadas chocaran una y otra vez, pero el ojo azulado tenia dificultades ya que no podía usar su mano derecha.

Inuyasha y Sesshomaru cortaban las cabezas de los monstruos pero solo lograban que saliera mas veneno, a Kagome no le quedaban mas flechas era imposible poder purificar el veneno ahora.

-Inuyasha detente no tengo mas flechas.-

-¿Qué?-En el momento en que se distrajo un monstruo lo ataco causándole graves heridas en el brazo, sin embargo no importaba cuantos mataran mientras la nube siguiera ahí los monstruos seguirían saliendo.

-Yo me encargo ¡HIRAIKOTSU!-Sango se adentro en la pelea, arrojando su bumerang logro esparcir un poco el veneno.

-¡BAKUSAIGA!-

-¡VIENTO CORTANTE!- _"Ya estoy cansado, eh usado muchas veces el viento cortante no puedo mas y Sesshomaru debe estar igual"_

-¡SAYA PERSE QUE TUS AMIGOS HAN EMPEZADO A CANSARSE QUIERE DECIR QUE MORIRAN PRONTO!- Sonrió tétricamente y corrió hacia ella para atacarla, pero ella no se movió solo creo una bola de fuego negro en su mano y la lanzo hacia él, logrando que se alejara.

Aprovecho ese momento para correr hacia sus amigos, eh hizo que la espada fuera rodada por llamas (N.A pues ya quedo claro que toda llama que un ángel demoniaco haga será negra) dio un salto y desde los aires agito su espada, los monstruos morían quemados no quedaban ni sus huesos también las cabañas y los arboles desaparecían.

-Si están cansados entren al campo de energía.-

-¿Qué?-Coloco a Tenseiga en su hombro. – ¿Y dejarte toda la diversión? no lo creo.- Saya lo miro sorprendida

"_Inuyasha… no importa si esta cansado, acaso ¿él también me quiere ayudar?_ Devolvió la vista a Fumito y corrió en su dirección lo mas rápido que podía y volvieron a pelear chocando sus espadas, mientras los plateados hacían lo mismo contra los demonios pero salía mas y mas veneno y no tardo en que el veneno se expandiera por toda la aldea, haciendo que Saya se perdiera de la vista.

Los plateados ya no podían inhalar mas ese veneno, era muy fuerte nadie podría soportarlo, pero sin embargo a pesar de que no pudieran ver a Saya ni a Fumito, podían escuchar como sus espadas chocaban.

-Mi querida Saya no sabes cuanto te agradezco, meas comprobado mi teoría así que ¡PREPARATE PARA TU FIN!-Ambos se alejaron el uno del otro, sin embargo aunque no lo demostraran, el veneno también les estaba afectando no soportarían mucho.

En un momento en el que la peli negra estaba tan débil que no podía ponerse de pie, el ojo azul lo aprovecho y se acercó a ella lo más rápido que podía, tomando su brazo izquierdo bruscamente y lanzándola hacia donde el veneno es más fuerte, pero se podía oír como el hueso de su brazo se quebraba.

Cunado logro su cometido decidió irse antes de que ella volviera a atacarlo, se dio la vuelta y dispuesto a irse pero antes de que eso pasara la ojos rojos salió volando del veneno, Fumito la miraba sobre el hombro con sus alas estaba esparciendo el veneno, cuando sus amigos pudieron verla de nuevo.

-¿Esa es la verdadera forma de Saya?-

-Así parece señorita Kagome.-El joven exterminador fue despertando poco a poco. -¡SANGO ENTRA KOHAKU DESPERTO!- Sin poder evitarlo entro al campo lo mas rápido que podía y tomo a su hermano en brazos.

-¿Kohaku estas bien no te paso nada?-

"_Hermana… ¿En donde esto? si lo que recuerdo fue que yo, estaba atacando a la chica de ojos rojos"_

En ese momento la peli negra desapareció sus alas bruscamente, al tocar la tierra se lastimo la pierna izquierda le dolía moverla, pero no le dio importancia y siguió, corrió hasta su oponente tan rápido que ni le dio tiempo de reaccionar y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella ya se encontraba detrás de él, ya no tenia brazo derecho Saya se lo había cortado sin darse cuenta, y cuando estaba por cortar su cuello, él se agacho y le dio un golpe en el estomago logrando que se alejara un poco y lo aprovecho para subir al lomo de uno de los monstruos.

"_Señor Fumito esta huyendo si cuando llegamos se veía muy decidido"_ corrió para salir del campo y dirigirse al bosque

-¡KOHAKU, ESPERA NO VAYAS, KOHAKU!-Sango iba a ir tras el pero el monje la detuvo.

-Espera Sango no puedes salir aun hay veneno afuera.- El exterminador iba irse al bosque, pero antes de que eso pasara, el monstruo donde estaba el pelo negro lo atrapo y lo subió a su lomo.

Saya vio todo desde su lugar, no soporto mas la rabia y corrió en dirección al demonio donde estaban, eh intento abrir sus alas para llegar a ellos, pero no lo conseguía

"_El__ veneno, ¿que clase de veneno era? ¿que fue lo que me hizo?" _No le dio mas alternativa que saltar en los techos de la cabañas, salto a la rama de un árbol que la lanzo lo suficientemente alto.

-¡FUMITOOO!- levanto su espada para cortar al ojo azulado y al demonio donde iba, pero antes de que lograra hacerlo, él lanzo varias daga con su único brazo, dándole en hombro izquierdo, en la pierna derecha y en el estomago.

-¡SAYA!- Inuyasha y Sesshomaru corrieron para atraparla pero fue en vano, unos demonios los detuvieron causadores heridas graves en los brazos y piernas.

La luz de los ojos de Saya se fue desapareciendo, soltó su espada y fue desplomándose hasta una cabaña que había a bajo de ella, al tocar el suelo un gran cráter se formo en su alrededor.

"_¡SAYYAA!"_ Sesshomaru por dentro gritaba, le preocupaba demasiado pero lo ocultaba bien en esa mascara inexpresiva, uso sus garrar con veneno y mato a los demonios, corrió en dirección a la ojos rojos.

Ella se encontraba en el centro de ese agujero, su fleco tapaba su ojo izquierdo mientras de su ojo derecho seguía sin luz parecía que no tenia vida, de él fue saliendo una lagrima hasta que cerro sus ojos los demonios aprovecharon eso y se acercaron a atacarla, pero la salvaron una flecha la salvo era Kaede que se encontraba en el bosque, lanzo otra flecha a la espiral en el cielo y logro cerrarlo.

-Saya- Sesshomaru fue el primero en llegar saco las dagas de su cuerpo y la tomo en sus brazos, la saco de ese enorme agujero no le importo que la sangre de la chica lo estuviera empapando, todos salieron del campo y corrieron hacia ellos.

-¡SAYA!- Todos gritaron al unísono para ver como se encontraba, parecía verse muy mal pero fue abriendo su ojo derecho todos vieron que no había luz en él, volteo para poder ver a sus amigos a salvo dio una pequeña sonrisa y volvió a cerrar el ojo, para quedarse inconsciente.

-Tenemos que curar sus heridas y traer a los aldeanos.-fue acercándose la miko de la aldea junto con unos aldeanos atrás de ella.

-Yo lo hago anciana Kaede.-Sango se ofreció, y se perdió en la obscuridad del bosque-.

Todos se fueron a la cabaña de Kaede para curar sus heridas.

-Lo lamento pero debo hacer un pequeño viaje.- el moje se detuvo y todos lo voltearon a ver.

-¿A dónde ira monje Miroku?-

-Iré con el maestro Mushin, para que cure mi mano, por favor, díganle a Sango que tomare a Kirara un rato.-

-Si, no se preocupe.-

-Gracias señorita Kagome, Kirara.-La pequeña gata se transformo el monje monto a la gata de 2 colas y se fueron volando.

* * *

Todos se dieron la vuelta y se adentraron a la cabaña de Kaede.

-Bueno vamos a ver, curemos las heridas de esta chica, Sesshomaru recuéstala e el futon por favor.- El plateado no dijo nada solo siguió la orden. –Kagome, por favor ayúdame a curarla.- La azulina asintió tomo su botequín y comenzaron a vendar sus heridas y su brazo roto.-Bien con esto basta.-

-Ven Inuyasha, tú también estas herido.-

-Feh, pero mis heridas no son tan graves.-

-Tiene razón, en unos días los 2 van a estar mejor, pero no se si decir lo mismo de Saya.-

-Anciana Kaede, los aldeanos ya están arreglando sus casas, pero tal vez les tome algo de tiempo.-Sango entro a la cabaña.

-Ya veo, Inuyasha se útil en algo y ve ayudar.-

-¿Qué, y porque solo yo?-

-Porque dudo que Sesshomaru quiera ayudar.-

-Ah que injusticia.-

-Cállate y vamos, yo iré contigo.- Kagome tomo su mano y salieron de la cabaña en dirección a lo que era una aldea.

En un momento a otro entraron Rin, Jaken y todos los demás pequeños.

-¡Joven Saya!-El gato negro se acercó al cuerpo de la inconsciente chica.

-Señorita Saya ¿Qué fue lo que le paso?-

-No estamos muy seguros pero después de que Fumito le lanzo algunas dagas ella se desplomo en el suelo, por el momento esta inconsciente.-

* * *

Mientras devuelta en la cueva donde se encuentra Naraku.

-Naraku.- entro cubriendo con su mano en donde debía estar su brazo intentando detener la sangre.

-¿Qué pasa tu plan no resulto?-

-No digas tontería se bien que viste todo y sabes que me cortaron el brazo.-

-No necesite verlo para saber que te cortaron el brazo, si bien lo puedo hacerlo ahora.-

-Ja que sarcástico, quiero pedirte algo…-

-¿quieres que te de un brazo? Soy un demonio, no un mago.-

-Tienes que tener una forma.-

-Olvidas que te di un fragmento de la perla solo ponlo en tu herida y usa tu magia.-Él obedeció y le volvió a crecer el brazo rápidamente.

* * *

Así paso el resto del día hasta que comenzó a anochecer, los aldeanos había terminado una parte de la aldea, la peli negra fue despertando poco a poco, cuando abrió por completo los ojos se levanto de golpe hizo una mueca de dolor, había causando que la herida de su estomago se abriera, el blanco tarje de sacerdotisa se fueron tornando de un rojo igual al de sus ojos.

-No te precipites, o te harás más daño.- giro su cabeza para toparse Sesshomaru.

-¿Dónde están todos?-

-El monje esta de viaje, la sacerdotisa de la aldea esta con Rin en busca de hiervas medicinales y los demás están ayudando a reconstruir la aldea.-

-Valla creo que es la primera vez que te oigo hablar demasiado.- lo dijo en forma sarcástica. – Y tu ¿Por qué no estas ayudando en algo?-

-Alguien tiene cuidarte.-

-Oh y ¿se puede saber de que me cuidas?- Volvió a hablar sarcástica.

-Si te molesto me voy.-dispuesto levantarse eh irse.

-No, no me molesta solo quería saber, pero bueno no me tienes que responder si no quieres.-se volvió a recostar mirando el techo pensativa. _"¿Que habrá querido decir con que comprobé su teoría?…en que estará pensando esa infame y retorcida mente"._

-Llegamos.-El hanyoi entro a la cabaña escandalosamente junto a todos los demás.

-Inuyasha vas a despertarla.-Mientras se ponía un dedo en la boca.

-No es necesario Kagome, ya estoy despierta.- Todos voltearon a verla, mientras ella se sentaba despacio, Inuyasha se percato de que una mancha de sangre en el traje, iba haciéndose mas grande.

-Saya, es mejor que no te muevas.-

-Lo dices por que mi herida se abrió ¿verdad?-el plateado asintió y se fue acercando a ella.- ¿Por qué te preocupa?-

-Claro, como no me va a preocupar, si casi mueres en esa batalla.-Se fue acercando a ella con una bolsa en la mano.

-Pero no fue así.- Aparto la vista

-Toma.- Le entrego uno de los trajes que había en la bolsa. –Ve date un baño y ponte esto, Kagome te lo compro.-

-Eh, gracias pero si no lo notas, muy difícilmente me puedo sentar ¿Como esperas que camine hasta allá?-

-Bueno…-Se rasco una mejilla con su dedo índice, intentando pensar una solución.

-Yo la llevo.-

-¿Qué?- Pregunto la peli negra sorprendida, de que Sesshomaru se estuviera ofreciendo a ayudarla. –De seguro solo quieres verme mientras me baño.-

-¿Te parece que quiero verte?- Se quedo sin habla, no sabia que responder a ello, solo tomo la ropa que Inuyasha le ofrecía junto con un shampoo y un jabón, mientras el monstruo del oeste la tomaba en brazos.

Salieron de la cabaña rumbo al lago todos miraron sorprendidos de que Sesshomaru la estuviera ayudando por primera vez, en lo que no era una pelea.

* * *

Al llegar al lago el monstruo del oeste se detuvo a la orilla del lago.

-Bájame aquí.- Él así lo hizo. –Am ¿te molesto? No me puedo bañar si estas observándome todo el tiempo.-

-De acuerdo te dejare para que te bañes, pero no me iré solo me pondré detrás de un árbol ¿de acuerdo?- Ella lo miro al incomoda, pero sabia que Sesshomaru no era ningún pervertido para estarla espiando, ni siquiera le importaría.

-Esta bien, pero no vallas a voltear hasta que yo este en el agua.-Él hizo exactamente lo que dijo, cuando ya no podía verse ella se quito el traje de sacerdotisa lo mas rápido que podía y entro al agua.

"_Esta helada"_ su cabello comenzó a ser rodeado por fuego igual de negro que su cabello, el agua se fue calentó _"Mucho mejor"_ se metió por completo y nado un poco, tomo el jabón de una de las rocas y comenzó a pasárselo por el cuerpo, se baño rápido solo fueron unos 10 minutos.

Salió del agua y se vistió rápido, cuando se dio cuenta de que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas el kimono se puso roja, rogando que Sesshomaru no volteara a verla, pero fue en vano.

-Te queda bien.- Era una blusa negra, de mangas muy largas y un cinto rojo, en las mangas tenia un estampado de mariposas y bordes rojos, con una falda roja con vuelo y encajes negros, con unas calcetas negras que llegaban hasta las rodillas y unos converses de los que llegan hasta la rodilla.

-Cállate y báñate tú también.- Sesshomaru se quieto la camisa, sin darle tiempo a la chica de voltearse, se puso aun mas roja de lo que ya estaba, podía ver su bien formado pecho. –Oye, la menos dame tiempo para voltearme ¿quieres?- apartando la mirada.

Sesshomaru dio una pequeña sonrisa, al ver lo roja que estaba. –A mi no me molesta, además ¿a donde iras? si te mueves abrirás la herida de tu pierna, y la de tu estomago solo lograras que se abra mas y si no mal recuerdo tienes fracturado el tobillo y no puedes moverlo mucho.- Se fue acercando a ella, la cargo y la sentó de espaldas en una de las rocas.

-Sabes odio que tengas razón en esto.- el plateado solo sonrió y continuo desvistiendose, entro al agua y comenzó a bañarse no paso mas de unos 10 minutos y salió del agua y se volvió a vestir.

Se acercó a la peli negra y volvió a cargarla y se devolvieron a la aldea.

-Oye ¿recuerdas cuando bloqueaste el ataque de Fumito? -

-si ¿porque?-

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- No recibió respuesta alguna y continuaron su camino en silencio.

* * *

aqui termina el capitulo 9

yo no imagine el diseño del kimono que tiene Saya, una amiga me lo mostro, si quieren verlo busque en google "kimonos cortos" no cambie nada es el mismo color y el mismo estilo ahi lo encuentran los reviews me aran subirl los capi mas rapido tambien mandenme todo la suerte que se pueda para mi examen de ingles que no logro aprenderme nada :'(

SAYONARA -w-


	10. Fue mi culpa

**Fue mi culpa.**

Mientras que en la cabaña de Kaede, todos están disfrutando ya de su cena.

-¿Sango, quieres un poco de té?- La exterminadora asintió a la pregunta de Kagome, mientras miraba de un lado a otro, buscando algo. –Sango ¿que buscas? Si es al monje Miroku, él no esa aquí.-

-Eh, No me digan que ese monje mañoso ya se fue a acortejar a otra jovencita.-

-No, Esta vez no Sango, fue con el maestro Mushin para que curara su agujero negro, cuando tu fuiste por los aldeanos, también se llevo a kirara.-

-¿Se fue con él? Me da gusto saberlo ya me empezaba a preguntarme donde estaba.-

-Toma.- Ofreciéndole la taza con el té.

-¿Sango aun no te ah dicho Kagome lo que haremos?-

-¿De que hablas Inuyasha?-

-En cuanto ella quiera irse, nosotros la acompañaremos.-

-¿Entonces, nos iremos con ella?- La exterminadora le dio un sorbo a su té.

-Si, eso es lo que tenemos planeado, ya que si Fumito es aliado de Naraku podremos encontrarlo si vamos con ella.-Kagome bajo su mirada seria, para ver su estofado y comerle otro poco.

-¿Y lo sabe?-

-No Sango, aun no.-

-¿Y que aremos si no quiere que la acompañemos?- Pregunto el pequeño zorro cruzado de brazos.

-Feh ¿Te parece que vamos a pedirle permiso?, iremos con ella lo quiera o no.-Inuyasha recargado en una de las paredes de la cabaña.

-¿Y sabes almenas cuando se ira Inuyasha?-

-Am…Bueno pues…No.- El pequeño zorro dio un pequeño suspiro, mientras al plateado le resaltaba la vena en forma de enojo.

-Bueno eso no importa, lo importante es que estén preparados para acompañarla, ya que el tipo de peleas que tendrán serán mucho más peligrosas.- Kaede tomo un plato y le sirvió un poco de estofado a Rin.

-Entonces si ustedes acompañaran a la Señorita Saya ¿pondré ir yo también?- La peli azulina se acercó a las ojos chocolate y se sentó a su lado.

-Rin, los lugares a los que ella ira son muy peligrosos y podrías salir lastimada.-

-Pero me mantendré en un sitio seguro, no estorbare, además el señor Jaken y el señor Sesshomaru me protegerán ¿verdad?- Sonrío inocentemente y al escuchar la voz del hibrido ambas voltearon para ver al plateado.

-Feh crees que ese sapo escuálido podrá pelear contra esos monstruos, ni siquiera a de protegerse así mismo, además dudo que Sesshomaru te proteja mientras este peleando, es demasiado inútil.-

-…abajo.-

-¡¿AQUIEN LLAMAS SAPO ESCUALIDO?! ¡YO SOY UN MONSTRUO PURO, NO COMO TU HIBRIDO IDIOTA!-

-Que dices.- Golpeo su cabeza dejándolo inconsciente y con un chipote saliéndole de la cabeza, mientras la peli azulina suspiraba y dirigía la mirada a la ojos chocolate.

-Mira Rin, lo mejor será que ustedes sigan su camino y nosotros iremos con ella.-

-Pero yo también, quiero ir.- Bajo la cabeza, y sin darse cuenta la imagen de su amigo exterminador le vino a la mente. -Kohaku esta en peligro ¿verdad? Bueno si ese sujeto intento lastimarlo, quiere decir que el esta en peligro.- Su tono de voz se volvió preocupado.

-Ahora que lo dices, tiene razón.- La exterminadora bajo la mirada, al pensar bien esas palabras de la pequeña Rin.

-Sango ¿Porque dices eso?-

-Un ogro casi lo mata y como Fumito intento matarlo pateándole la cabeza, pero Saya mato a ese ogro y recibido el golpe, si no lo hubiera hecho es probable que Kohaku… muriera.-

-Pero él tiene el fragmento de la perla, no puede morir hasta que se lo quiten.- La voz de la sacerdotisa del futuro cambio a uno sorprendido y a la vez preocupado.

-Ese sujeto tiene una fuerza sobre humana, con una fuerza así puede matarlo sin problema.- La exterminadora bajo la su mirada, tal vez Rin tenia razón y su hermano estaba en peligro.

-Oye Kataro, tu me dijiste que un ángel demoniaco puede quitar la vida a quien sea ¿verdad?-

-Si, lo recuerdo Shippo, además de quitarle el fragmento de la perla, podemos cortarle la cabeza o simplemente robarle su alma.-

-¿Entonces Saya puede quitarle su alma a Kohaku?-

-Así es Sango.-

-¿Entonces, también puede devolvérsela?-

-Te equivocas Inuyasha, la joven Saya tiene el poder para quitarle el alma ese niño, pero no puede devolvérsela.-

-¿Por qué no?- La preocupada voz de Rin no cambio, pero se le añadió un poco de curiosidad.

-Solo los ángeles puros pueden devolver la vida, pero ellos solo existen haya arriba, lo malo no es encontrarlos, es convencerlo sabiendo el poder que tienen para devolver la vida a un humano o monstruo no lo usan, jamás lo han hecho y dudo que lo hagan ahora.-

-Ah kataro ¿Recuerdas que en la tarde tú nos dijiste a Inuyasha y a mí que debíamos llevarle su espada?-

-Si lo recuerdo ¿Eso que?-

-¿Por qué no querías que Inuyasha la llevara?-

-Oh eso, este tonto no tiene poderes espirituales.- Con los ojos cerrados señalo con su pequeña garrita al chico del traje rojo.

-Eh ¿A quien rayos llamas tonto?-

-Pues al tonto que estoy señalando.- Le saco la lengua, el plateado se preparo para golpearlo pero antes de poder siquiera tocarle un pelo.

-Abajo.- El pequeño animal también fue aplastado contra el suelo. –No entiendo yo tampoco.- Mientras se cruzaba de brazos, y se ponía a analizar las pocas palabras.-

-Pues si me dejan terminar.- Las voz de Kataro sonó en toda la cabaña, y el pequeño animal fue traspasando el piso como un fantasma, todos lo miraron sorprendidos. -¿Por qué me miran así? Bien deberían saber, que soy un gato del infierno tengo poder para hacer lo que quiera.-

-Incluso para vencer a la señorita Saya.-

-No, ella tiene mucho más poder que yo.-

-Les parece si volvemos al tema.-

-Ah cierto tu pregunta, bueno verán como bien saben, goshinto es una espada que su madre le dio antes de morir, dentro de ella se encuentran las almas de todos los que heredaron esa imponente arma, están atrapados en ella.-

-¿Esa espada es la prisión de los antepasados de Saya?-

-Así es Kaede, no solo de ellos también, es la prisión de mi ama, el día que muera su alma quedara atrapada en ella.-

-¿Y que pasaría si yo toco esa arma?-

-Eres mitad bestia, si tocas la espada esta puede terminar poseyéndote y comenzarías a matar hasta que tu ser perezca, por eso se lo pedí a Kagome, solo los que tienen un gran poder espiritual pueden controlarla, además eres demasiado estúpido, la espada te podría controlar sin problema alguno.- Mientras el plateado perseguía al pequeño gato por toda la cabaña, Kaede analizo en silencio cada palabra, miro a la castaña y le hizo una pregunta.

-Sango tu sabes ¿Porque Saya salvo a Kohaku?-

-No anciana Kaede, la verdad no me lo había preguntado.-

-Se supone que ella no lo conoce, esa fue la primera vez que lo vio ¿No es verdad? –

-Si tiene razón, me parece algo extraño que alguien arriesgue su vida para proteger la de alguien, que ni siquiera conoces.-Él hibrido se puso una mano en el mentón, giro su cabeza y dirigió su mirada a Kataro y este por instinto, intento correr pero el plateado lo agarro de la colita y lo levanto hasta la altura de su cabeza. –Nosotros no sabes la respuesta, pero apuesto a que tu si ¿verdad?- Kataro movió todas sus patitas, intentando liberarse.

-Si, si lo se pero no puedo decirles, no quiero que la joven Saya me vuelva a golpear como ayer en la noche.-

-Dinos por favor.- Kagome junto sus manos y puso unos ojos llenos de esperanza, mientras el pequeño animal sé quedo pensativo, cerro sus ojos y se cruzo de brazos

-Por favor kataro, quiero saber porque ella salvo a mi hermano.- El gato del infierno se quedo pensativo con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados aun colgando de su colita.

-Feh ¿vamos que esperas? Dudo que Saya se llegue a enterar.-

-¿Qué me entere de que Inuyasha?- Todos se quedaron congelados por varios segundos al reconocer la voz, giraron la cabeza para dirigir la mirada a la entrada de la cabaña y ver a una peli negra de ojos rojos. -¿Qué les pasa?-

-Nada.- Dijeron al unísono, mientras movían sus manos abiertas de un costado a otro, con una voz nerviosa.

-Por favor Sesshomaru ¿Me puedes bajar?- El plateado se fue acercando a la sacerdotisa de la aldea, sentándola frente a ella, se alejó para sentarse en una parte de la cabaña lo mas alejado de los demás que se pudiera.

-Saya ¿Como están tus heridas?- Kaede tomo un plato y comenzó a servirle estofado, se lo ofrecía el plato.

-Pues mi brazo y el tobillo sanaran en 3 días, pero las demás dudo que sanen pronto.- Tomo el plato y comenzó a comer de él.

-Eso me alegra, pero me preocupa más el golpe que recibiste en la cabeza.-

-La verdad no me duele ni nada parecido, asique debo estar bien.- Le dedico una sonrisa simpática.

El grupo de Inuyasha la miro con mucha atención, la exterminadora no pudo evitar mirar cada una de sus heridas la misma pregunta pasaba por su mente una y otra vez _"¿Por qué lo salvo?" _Inuyasha vio de reojo la triste expresión que Sango comenzaba a poner, se levanto del piso y se fue acercado a la peli negra, sentándose a su lado la sacerdotisa le ofreció un plato con comida mientras la miraba de reojo.

-Saya.-

-Dime.- Mientras se limpiaba el líquido de alrededor de la boca.

-Quiero preguntarle ¿porque lo salvaste?- Sango, Kagome y Kataro abrieron los ojos completamente, sorprendidos miraron con mas atención la escena esperando a oír que mas decían.

-Te refieres a ese niño ¿cierto?- El plateado asintió. –Lo siento, pero no puedo decirles.- Bajo la mirada su fleco tapo sus ojos rojos.

-¡¿PORQUE NO?!- Sango grito lo más alto que podía, con una voz triste y molesta se acercó a la peli negra se puso frente a ella y tomo sus hombros con todas sus fuerzas, comenzó a moverla bruscamente adelante y atrás. -¡DIME! ¿¡POR QUE NO PUEDES DECIRME?! ¡DIME! ¡PORFAVOR! ¡DIME! ¡DIME!- Tanta era su ira, que no se percato que la ojos rojos comenzó a sangrar.

-¡SANGO DETENTE!- La colegiala se percato al ver como en el piso comenzaba a pintarse de rojo, pero la castaña no se detuvo siguió moviéndola bruscamente, Inuyasha se percato por el aroma se paro rápido y se acercó a la exterminadora, la tomo de los brazos y la separo de la peli negra.

-Joven Saya ¿Esta bien?- El pequeño gato se acercó preocupado a su ama, no podía verse la sangre en la blusa negra, pero podía percibir perfectamente el aroma.

-Si.- Lo dijo en forma de susurro, pero audible para el pequeño gato y la sacerdotisa. –Solo… Estoy… Un poco mareada…- Se levanto con dificultad, sus piernas le temblaban de un momento a otro se cayo, pero Kagome la atrapo antes de llegar al suelo.

-Saya no deberías pararte, estas muy débil.- La preocupada colegiala ayudo a su amiga a pararse de nuevo, y la ayudo a caminar en la dirección que estaba el futon. – Vamos acuéstate.- La peli negra así lo hizo, rápido se quedo dormida, Sango mirando todo de lejos callo de rodillas al suelo.

-Señorita Saya , esta sudando mucho.-

-Rin ve por un poco de agua.-La ojos chocolate asintió, salió corriendo de la cabaña para seguir la orden de la sacerdotisa de la aldea.

-¡ESPERA NIÑA, NO VAYAS SOLA!- El monstruo verde fue corriendo tas ella.

-Kagome, ayúdame a cambiarle los vendajes.- La colegiala asintió, fue corriendo a su mochila y regreso con un botequín en la mano.

-Señora Kaede, aquí esta el agua que pidió.- La ojos chocolate entro corriendo con el báculo de Jaken, mientras el pequeño sapo, entro con una pequeña tina llena de agua.

-Bien, empiecen a mojar un trapo y pónganlo en la frente de Saya.- Rin asintió se acercó al pequeño sapo y tomo la tina para acercarla a ellas, kagome le dio un trapo que tenia guardado en el botequín, empezó a mojarlo y limpiar el sudor en el rostro de la peli negra.

-Oye, gato pulgoso.- Al pequeño animal se le resalto la vena en forma de enojo, al oír el nuevo apodo que le dio hibrido, lo miro sobre el hombro.

-¿Que quieres hibrido idiota?- Al plateado le resalto la misma vena en forma de enojo, y preparo su puño para poder golpearlo, pero se resigno.

-¿Tú sabes porque no podía decirnos?-Kataro negó con la cabeza, los 2 dirigieron la mirada a Sango quien estaba mirando tristemente, el lugar donde la peli negra estaba sentada. -¿Sango estas bien?- El plateado se acercó a su amiga, ella bajo la cabeza su copete tapo su ojos.

-Fue mi culpa.- Lo dijo en forma de susurro, pero audible para el chico del taje rojo y el gato de ojos dorados, el pequeño animal se subió al regazo de la exterminadora y miro hacia arriba para verla a los ojos.

-Sango no te sientas mal, no fue tu culpa, solo querías saber porque salvo a ese niño.-

-Pero fui tan terca, que termine lastimándola.- El plateado se acercó a ella y puso una mano en su hombro.

-Oye gato apestoso.- La voz del pequeño sapo resonó en toda la cabaña, mientras al gato del infierno le volvía a resaltar la vena en forma de enojo, volteo a ver al sapo monstruo.

-¿Que quieres sapo debilucho?- Al monstruo verde le resalto una vena en forma de enojo y preparo su báculo para atacarlo, pero se resigno.

-Ahora puedes decirnos, ¿porque salvo al niño?- El gato negro lo pensó un momento, miro a su ama no le parecía justo aprovecharse de que ella no se pudiera mover, para contarle su vida a un grupo de personas que apenas conocían. – ¿Y bien nos lo dirás o no?-

-… de acuerdo, les diré.-

* * *

_Pues hasta aqui llega el capitulo no e tnido mucha inspiracion estos dias_

_asique mandenme ideas las que sean no importa no estoy deacuerdo con el romance pero si quieren algun romance en el fic mandenme ideas que yo para el amor no soy muy buena jeje_

_espero sus reviews **SAYONARA -w-**_


	11. Una promesa

Mientras que en una cueva muy lejos de la aldea, Fumito se encuentra entrenando con su nuevo brazo junto a Hakudoshi, mientras que Kohaku se encuentra _dormido_ en la cueva y Kagura los observaba desde la rama de un árbol.

-Vamos enano ¿No puedes ponerme un reto mejor? Eres muy débil.- El niño albino se encontraba tirad en el suelo intentando recuperar el aliento exhausto mientras que el ojos azules estaba bien, no estaba cansado, ni herido se encontraba perfectamente.

-Cállate, agradece que te ofrecí mi ayuda para entrenar.-

-¿Fumito ya te acostumbraste a tu nuevo brazo?- el peli negro miro sobre el hombro como Naraku iba saliendo de la cueva seguido por Kanna, se dio media vuelta para verlo a la cara.

-Oh miren, milagro el demonio al fin salió de su cueva ¿A que se debe tal honor?- (N.A lo mismo me dice mi mamá cuando salgo de mi cuarto.) el demonio solo lo miro de forma desafiante.

-Responde mi pregunta.-

-No, aun no, Naraku tengo un nuevo plan y requiero de todos los monstruos que puedas brindarme, junto con algunos insectos venenosos y…- no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpido.

-Te daré 3 monstruos únicamente.- (N.A a quien no le ha pasado cuando les piden dinero a sus padres)

-¿¡QUE SOLO 3?! Con eso no puedo ni vencer al zorrito, quiero más monstruos.-

-Dime tu plan si me convence te daré todos los que necesites, pero si tu plan falla igual que los otros…..-Naraku mostro la el gran trozo de perla que se encontraba en la palma de su mano y la apretó con un poco de fuerza, Fumito empezó a gemir de dolor sentía que su brazo se quemaba y ese dolor se extendía por su cuerpo. –Me encargare de matarte yo mismo.- aflojo la mano.

-Bien, pero primero necesito ver al grupo de Inuyasha.-

-De acuerdo, mira el espejo de Kanna.- el ojos azules se acercó y se agacho a la altura de la niña albina, en su espejo empezó a reflejarse todo el grupo del hibrido.

-Con esto es suficiente, ahora solo ahí que dejarla descansar.- la miko de la aldea se levanto del piso y camino al centro de la cabaña seguida de la colegiala, ambas se sentaron alrededor de la cena aun calentándose, todos se fueron acercando, el pequeño gato se subió al regazo de la peli azulina.

_Flash back_

Ha pasado un año desde la muerte de los padres de la pequeña niña de ojos rojos, mientras camina por el bosque para como de costumbre llevarle las flores favoritas de su madre a su tumba, en el templo donde todo paso, mientras un par de sirvientas del dios de la guerra regresan de su visita a esa misma tumba, ven a la pequeña de aparentemente 6 años pasar unos arbustos frente a ellas y comienzan a susurrar cosas al oído.

_-Vez esa es la pequeña, dicen que ella fue la causante.- _

_-¿Enserio? Maldita ¿y así tiene el valor de venir con esas flores?- _sin poder creerlo la pequeña escucho todo, pero prefirió quedarse callada, no quería causar problemas como en el funeral de su madre, que ataco a unos de los dioses por decir que ella fue la causante de la muerte de la diosa Yuna, su querida madre.

Siguió de largo y cuando se acercó a las sirvientas ellas la rodearon y se fueron corriendo hasta desaparecer en el bosque, la peli negra no le dio importancia y siguió para poder subir las escaleras, al llegar a la cima se dirigió a la parte trasera del templo donde había una lapida. Se incoó y coloco las flores sobre la tumba junta sus manos y comenzó a rezar y sin darse cuenta la pequeña era observada por 2 niños más grandes que ella.

-¿Es ella? No lo creo, se ve muy débil como para vencer al dios de la maldad.- el hijo del dios de la tormenta la miro desde atrás de un árbol, era un niño de piel blanca y cabellos rubios como su padre, ojos azules como su madre.

-Y eso que importa ¿Porque no le jugamos una pequeña broma?- el niño de ojos azules asintió a la idea del hijo del dios de la guerra, un pequeño de cabellos rojos como su padre y ojos verdes como su madre, comenzaron a idear un plan, cuando lo tuvieron listo comenzaron a ponerlo en practica, lanzaron una pelota en la dirección de Saya esta le dio un pequeño golpe en el pie, ella solo tomo el balón y se puso de pie.

-¡LA PELOTA!- la pequeña se dirigió a donde provenía la voz y al llegar encontró a 2 niños jugando, el chico de cabellos rojos se acercó a ella. – ¿Me darías la pelota?- ella solo extendió las manos, el niño la recibió sin duda ni miedo. -¿Oye no eres la nieta de Mikaboshi?- la pequeña solo asintió. –Hola mi nombre es Kaseaya soy el hijo del dios de la guerra y él es Riku el hijo del dios de la tormenta.-

El chico de cabellos rubios se acercó corriendo hasta ellos. -Hola.-

-Am hola, mi nombre es Saya, soy la nieta del dios de la maldad.-

-¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?- el peli rubio extendió su mano en forma de invitación, la pequeña asintió y tomo la mano del niño.

Pasaron los días y los 3 se volvieron muy unidos o bueno eso pensaba la ojos rojos, quien se encontraba en casa preparándose para poder irse a jugar con Riku y Kaseaya.

-Saya ¿te vas de nuevo?-

-Si, te veré luego abuelo.-

-Claro, pero ten cuidado y recuerda que no estaré aquí hasta tarde, iré a una junta.-la niña solo asintió y salió del palacio.

Paso junto a Keiri y lo saludo con una gran sonrisa (N.A Han de pensar "pero quien rayos es keiri o como es" bueno Keiri es la forma de decirle en japonés a los verdugos si tienen dudas díganmelas y se las aclaro) camino al portal donde que la llevaría al mundo de los humanos.

Mientras en el bosque los _amigos_ de Saya, la esperaban en la entrada al templo en el monte izumo.

-Oye Kaseaya ¿Cuanto tiempo mas debemos seguir esta mentira? No soporto mas estar al lado de esa tonta.-

-Tranquilo, hoy terminaremos con esto.- al ver a lo lejos a una pequeña sombra femenina se prepararon para poder continuar con su plan.

-Saya llegas a tiempo.- la pequeña intento recuperar el aliento, ya que había corrido varios kilómetros a los que ella no estaba acostumbrada. –Mira tenemos un pequeño problema, y necesitamos de tu ayuda.-

-Claro lo ayudare pero ¿Que es?-

-Tu abuelo tiene un trato con mi padre y el parece que se arrepintió, pero tu abuelo no quiere dejarnos en paz.-Riku se acercó a la peli negra y puso su mano en el hombro de la niña. –Podrías ir por ese papel y traerlo para poder leerlo y hallar una forma de romper el acuerdo.-

-Claro, por eso somos amigos.- sonrió simpáticamente mientras se devolvía al portal que la llevaba a casa, al llegar se dirigió al despacho de su abuelo y aprovecho que él no estaba para buscar aquel contrato, le fue fácil ya que estaba sobre el escritorio a plena vista, se devolvió al lugar donde estaban sus _amigos._– Ya lo tengo.-

-Vaya, bien hecho no te tomo tanto tiempo.-el peli rubio se acercó a ella y le arrebato el papel de las manos. –Bien ahora que lo tengo no te necesitamos, lárgate.- la niña no entendió nada, Kaseaya miro su expresión confundida.

-¿Qué no lo entiendes? Ya no nos sirves, anda lárgate ¿Que esperas?-la pequeña se quedo parada sin entender que ocurría.

-Espera no podemos dejar ir a una asesina así como así, mejor démosle su merecido.- Riku guardo el papel entre su ropa, mientras el hijo del dios de la guerra tomo a la niña por debajo de las axilas, mientras el niño de ojos verdes se fue acercado y le dio un puñetazo en el estomago a la pequeña que callo adolorida al suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Los dos pequeños se acercaron a la niña tirada en el suelo y comenzaron a patearla con todas sus fuerzas, eh incluso a golpearla con rocas o palos, cuando terminaron por dejarla inconsciente.

-Oye Riku, ella no se mueve.- Kaseaya se incoo para ver porque la pequeña no se movía en lo mas mínimo.

-Que no seas idiota, ah de estar inconsciente y ya.-

-Pero… tampoco esta respirando.- los niños asustado por creerla muerta, se fueron corriendo dejándola sola en el suelo.

_Fin del flash back_

Mientras todos escuchaban el relato del gato del infierno, en la mente de la peli negra ocurrían otras cosas.

_-¿Donde estoy? ¡Inuyasha! ¡Kagome! ¡Kataro! ¿Chicos donde están? ¡Sesshomaru! ¡Rin! ¡Jaken!- _parecía estar en una habitación completamente sola todo estaba muy oscuro. -_¿Por qué no puedo mover mi cuerpo?-_ intento mover su brazo pero no lograba que se moviera ni el dedo meñique. -_Tampoco puedo abrir los ojos ¿Será por el veneno?-_ mientras intentaba por lo menos abrir los ojos no conseguía nada.

Después de varios intentos no lograba nada decidió quedarse quieta y esperar a que el efecto pasara.

-¿¡Entonces esos imbéciles solo la usaban?! ¡¿Y peor aun quisieron matarla?! - la voz del hibrido se escucho por todos lados, Saya intento ver de donde provenía pero parecía venir de todos lados era muy estresante.

-Tranquilo inuyasha.- la voz de la colegiala también logro escucharse intentando calmar al plateado.

"_Es la voz de Inuyasha y Kagome ¿Pero de donde viene?" _

-¿¡Como quieres que me calme?! ¡Si esos idiotas la trataron como un juguete aun después de saber que ella se quedo sola!- en ese momento en esa habitación tan oscura pudo verse una luz, no muy lejos de la peli negra se fue acercando a ella y al llegar y tocarla la chica fue segada por ella, cuando logro poder recuperar la vista miro a su alrededor estaba en la cabaña de Kaede, todos miraban al plateado con atención estaba de pie parecía estar muy alterado.

-Inuyasha tranquilízate o Kagome lo hará.- Shippo salto hasta su hombro, mientras este lo miraba con ira.

-Feh.- se resigno de seguir gritando al imaginar lo que la peli azulina le diría para calmarlo y decidió volver a sentarse.

"_¿Chicos de que hablan?" _Nadie respondió la pregunta de la chica parecían ignorarla _Oigan "¿acaso soy invisible o que?" _Comenzó a molestarle que todos la ignoraran asique aparto la vista indignada y al mirar bien el futon donde se había dormido, le sorprendió ver su cuerpo vendado acostado en el. _"¿Esto es un sueño?" _ Miro las partes de su cuerpo que habían sido heridas, no le dolían, tampoco sangraban, pero estaban ahí. _"Esto definitivamente es un sueño, hare una prueba" _comenzó a imaginar cosas al azar pero no parecían aparecer por ningún lado. _"No, esto no es un sueño, si lo fuera yo soñaría con mi madre" _

-Bueno déjenme continuar con mi historia.- el pequeño de ojos dorados se a claro la garganta para continuar, la peli negra volteo y se acercó para saber de que hablaban.

_Flash back_

El atardecer fue cayendo poco a poco, un chico de aparentemente unos 18 años de cabellos azules y ojos morados se fue acercando a la pequeña tirada en el suelo, mirándola en silencio tenia raspones en sus brazos y piernas, varios moretones en todo su cuerpo y su ropa estaba rota de algunos lados.

-Dios Amida es hora de volver.- uno de los sirvientes se le acerco por detrás al joven, quien seguía miraba callado el pequeño cuerpo de la chica, cuando el sirviente llego dirigió su mirada al suelo.- ¡Oh santo cielo! Si no mal recuerdo esta niña es la nieta de Mikaboshi ¿Que le habrá pasado tiene muchos golpes?- el ojos morados se acercó a la niña y la cargo en brazos, se dio media vuelta y camino rumbo al palacio. – ¿Dios Amida esta seguro de ayudar a esa pequeña? Ella es la hija de aquel hombre que intento matarlo.- se quedo callado y siguió caminando.

Pasaron las horas y la pequeña fue despertando, se sentó con dificultad ya que todo su cuerpo estaba adolorido, cuando se sentó se dio cuanta de que no estaba con la ropa destruida de antes, tenia una ropa muy distinta era un kimono blanco con estampado de flores azules, también que en vez de estar en el bosque era un palacio.

-No te levantes, tienes muchos moretones en el estomago.- la voz del chico alarmo a la pequeña que volteo a ver al dueño de la voz que se encontraba sentado al lado del futon.

-Ah Dios Amida.- hizo una pequeña reverencia mostrando muecas de dolor.

-No te preocupes no tienes que hacer eso, pero dime ¿Quién te golpeo de esa forma?- La peli negra abrió los ojos como platos al recordar todo lo que paso antes de caer inconsciente, comenzó a mostrarse triste fue bajando la cabeza. –Sé que a habido muchos rumores de ti, la muerte de tus padres y por eso algunas personas te insultan o se alejan de ti ¿Cierto?- la pequeña asintió con ganas de llorar.

-¿Por qué?...si yo no les eh hecho nada.- sin poderlo evitar comenzó a llorar. -¿Por qué todos me odian? Yo… solo quiero…. Tener por lo menos un amigo…. ¿Acaso eso es tan egoísta?- el joven de cabellos azules se acercó abrazo a la pequeña quien se sorprendió por el acto se separo del abrazo. –No haga eso, no soy digna ni de estar ante usted.-la miro de forma seria y volvió a abrazarla ella se quedo callada unos segundos y el recuerdo de su madre consolándola vino a su mente, volviendo a llorar enterrando su rostro en el pecho del dios mas poderoso.

-No, no es egoísta, tu no necesitas de aquellas personas que solo te utilizaran para su beneficio, asique no debes llorar por eso.- la separo un poco para verle la cara, las lagrimas no paraban de salir, con su pulgar fue limpiado el rastro que dejaron en sus mejillas. -Sabes cuando lloras te sonrojas, te vez linda así.- Amida le mostro una sonrisa sincera para animarla, pero ella solo se sonrojo aun mas por el cumplido.- Yo puedo ser tu amigo.- Saya abrió los ojos como platos al escucharlo, se separo mas de el pero no pudo todo su cuerpo estaba muy adolorido.

-Como sé que usted no me traicionara también.- Amida no se movió de su lugar solo la miro.

-Tienes miedo de que yo te ataque también ¿Cierto?- ella asintió. –De acuerdo entonces hagamos esto, con el paso del tiempo yo me iré ganando tu confianza y tu la mía, ya que si tu padre intento matarme puede que tu intentes lo mismo, te parece.- hubo un silencio en la habitación que duro muy poco, uno de los sirvientes entro acompañado del dios de la maldad.

_Fin del flash back._

-Kataro dinos que paso después, ¿Ella acepto o que?-Kagome se había interesado demasiado en el relato que se decepciono cuando el pequeño animal paro de hablar.

-Lo siento, no puedo decirles más.-

-¿Porque no puedes? – Rin se levanto de su asiento y camino hasta llegar junto al pequeño animal.

-Feh no me digas que ya se te dieron las ganas de callarte, o es que acaso es algo tan personal que no puedes decirlo.-

-No es eso, es solo que hasta ahí se.- todos miraron al pequeño gato confundidos, que quería decir con eso. –Verán ya les eh contado hasta donde se, asique no sé que fue lo que paso después, pero bueno creo que con esto debe entender as a mi ama, supongo que salvo a ese niño, porque le tomo confianza a Sango y le gritaste que no lo lastimara, me parece raro ya que ella odia que le den ordenes siempre dice "Si autoridad sobre mi no tienen ordenes no pueden darme" es su frase favorita.- (N.A. como adoro esa frase se me ocurrió un día)

-¿Oye que pasaría si Saya se enterara de todo lo que nos acabas de contar?-Shippo se puso una mano en la mejilla intentando imaginar las cosas horribles que ocurrirían, Kataro también se puso a pensar también junto a todos los demás.

"_Ese gato a puede irse preparando para partir al otro mundo"_ Sin darse cuanta esa frase apareció en la mente de Sesshomaru, había escuchado todo, el también habría saltado lleno de ira al oír como trataron a la chica acostada a unos metros de él aun no se calmaba, pensaba en cada tortura que les daría a esos sujetos si lo encontraba algún día.

-No creo que se entere, además en las condiciones que esta, dudo que pueda hacerme algo.- al terminar la frase comenzó a temblar de miedo, sentía como si su ama lo estuviera viendo con aquella mirada llena de ira, como si le dijera _"te matare de la forma mas cruel posible" _Y era cierto ella estaba parada a un lado de Kagome.

-¿Oye que te pasa?- la ojos chocolate se dio cuenta de que el gato negro temblaba y tenia unos ojos llenos de miedo.

-Creo que…. mi ama….despertó.- Todos se sorprendieron, Sango se acercó rápido al futon donde ella estaba.

-No te equivocas, sigue dormida.- se agacho un poco y comenzó a moverla, pero estaba profundamente dormida. –Se ve que esta cansada, esa pelea debió ser muy dura.- la exterminadora fue poniendo una expresión de tristeza su labio temblaba y sus ojos se ponían cristalinos.

"_¿Por qué la abre tratado de esa manera? Ella salvo a mi hermano y yo, la lastime aun mas" _

-Sango ese niño ¿Qué es de ti y porque esta del lado del demonio Naraku?- el gato negro no pudo evitar indagar pero con esas 2 preguntas sabría al menos lo que él quería.

_Flash back_

-Sango descansa, pronto tendrás una nueva tarea.-un hombre fue saliendo de una de las cabañas seguido por un niño fueron acercándose a la exterminadora.

-Entendido.- fue caminando en dirección a su casa.

-Kohaku tu también debes prepararte.-

-¿Que? Yo también.-

-Has cumplido 11 años, es momento de que salgas a pelear.-

Cuando ambos hermanos se encontraban dentro de su casa, el joven castaño practicaba con su oz, mientras su hermana jugaba con Kirara.

-Hermana.-

-Dime.-

-¿Los monstruos escupen fuego o acido?-

-Abecés.- el castaño bajo la cabeza ante la respuesta de su hermana, ella lo noto y fue gateando para acercarse a él. -¿Kohaku tienes miedo?-

-No, claro que no, es solo que…- sin ocurrírsele que decir permaneció callado bajando la cabeza, Sango se sentó a su lado abrazando sus piernas mientras Kirara se subía en su regazo.

-No te preocupes, por lo general nosotros exterminamos a arañas o cien pies gigantes, mi padre dice que los mas peligrosos son los que tienen forma humana.- al parecer sus palabras no lograron animarlo. –descuida todo saldrá bien y recuerda que nunca pelearas solo, estarás rodeado de tus camaradas.-

Al día siguiente en el palacio de Naraku se encuentran un grupo de los mejores exterminadores arrodillados ante un terrateniente muy extraño rodeado de un grupo de guardias.

-¿Así que este él es grupo de exterminadores?-

-Así es, eh traído al grupo de experimentado mas experimentados de toda la aldea.- el terrateniente miro a cada uno de ellos pero se detuvo, al ver a los 2 mas jóvenes.

-¿Los mas experimentados? Pero si yo veo a una jovencita y a un niño.-

-Estos niños son mis hijos, dos de los mejores exterminadores en toda la aldea.-

-Vez Kohaku, no hay de que preocuparse.- Sango le dijo lo suficientemente alto para que solo el escuchara.

"_Mi padre es muy mentiroso"_

El cielo comenzó a verse muy extraño y uno de los guardias del terrateniente encargo que comenzaran su trabajo a los exterminadores, que en cuanto la escucharon saltaron en diversas direcciones, una araña gigante fue saliendo de una de las nubes y el grupo de Sango comenzó a atacar a la criatura, mientras Kohaku se quedaba mirando todo desde lejos y cuando terminaron con el encargo el joven castaño se acercó corriendo pero se detuvo un momento.

Mientras todos quitaban partes de la araña para hacer armas o una armadura, una oz ataco a los exterminadores y regreso para después cortar el cuello del padre de Sango, ella miro de donde provenía el ataque y quedo sorprendida de ver que era su propio hermano quien lo hacia y comenzó a atacar a su hermana, ella lo detuvo con su Hiraikotsu y en su cuello pudo ver claramente un hilo de telaraña que se dirigía al terrateniente y supo al instante que él era un monstruo, alejo a su hermana y se acercó corriendo al terrateniente para atacarlo pero se detuvo Kohaku le había lanzado su oz y se la había incrustado en la espalda.

-¿Qué hice hermana?- había vuelto a la normalidad pero sus manos temblaban y sus ojos se ponían cristalinos, intento acercase corriendo a Sango pero los guardias comenzaron a lanzar unas flechas, al joven exterminador. - ¡¿QUE HICE HERMANA?!-

Sango de solo ver como su hermano difícilmente seguía respirando, gateo hasta acercarse a él.

-Tengo miedo, hermana.- lo último que dijo antes de cerrar los ojos.

-Note preocupes, yo estaré contigo.- lanzaron mas flechas que en dirección a Sango quien dio un gemido de dolor y caer _muerta._

_Fin del flash back_

-Entonces ese niño es tu hermano y su nombre es Kohaku, es la ultima persona que te queda ¿Cierto?- la castaña solo asintió, Saya se acercó y puso su mano en el hombro de su amiga. -¿Pero porque ese niño esta con Naraku no me logro explicar?-

-Días después, lo encontramos vivo había atacado a una aldea y en cuanto salió corriendo yo fui tras el y entre a un campo de energía, donde se encontraba Naraku y me dijo que lo regreso a la vida, gracias a un fragmento de la perla y que le había borrado todos sus recuerdos.-

_Entonces por eso no quisiste que lo atacara sabias que podía lastimarlo. _Al ver la triste expresión que Sango ponía al recordar cada asesinato que su hermano hizo, la peli negra pudo oler agua salada sabia que saldría de los ojos cafés sin poderlo evitar, la abrazo aunque Sango no se diera cuenta ella le susurro al oído _Sango no te preocupes, sé que no me escuchas pero, te prometo que yo protegeré a Kohaku y hare lo posible porque el regrese contigo._

* * *

Hola a todos adivinen al fin eh vuelto n_n haber quien me extraño se que lo hicieron (mirara picara) :P

Buen dejando eso de lado la genio de mi (por sacar todos mis examenes arriba de 8 bueno casi todos ciencias es imposible) acabo de darme cuanta de todo el tiempo libre que tuve durante los examenes y me dio tiempo de hacer varios capitulo solo falta corregirlo asique les dire que desde ahora yo actualizar cada viernes para hacerles el dia -w-

bueno eso era todo SAYONARA -w-

P.S espero sus reviews w


	12. ¿Acaso es mi fin?

Minutos después todos se quedaron dormidos, Saya había vuelto a su cuerpo después de un rato, bueno la mayoría dormía Sesshomaru aun se encontraba despierto, mirando a la peli negra recordando cada palabra, Kataro estaba acortado aun lado de su ama y se percato de como la miraban le parecía incomodo.

-¿Qué tu nunca duermes?- la voz del gato negro le llamo la atención y miro como se levantaba, mientras el animal habría los ojos y se acercarse al plateado. –Bien no me respondas, pero algo me dice que tienes una pregunta en tu mente que no puedes aclarar, ¿Quieres decírmela?- el señor del oeste solo lo miro indiferente pero no parecía que fuera a hablar, se levanto y se dirigió a la salida no sin antes mirar al ojos dorado para que lo siguiera.

Cuando los 2 ya se encantaban afuera lejos de los demás, comenzaron con un silencio, pero no uno incomodo, ambos se dieron cuanto de que no eran los únicos, Inuyasha los había seguido se encontraba en la rama de un árbol en la parte de atrás.

-¿Tú también tienes una pregunta que hacer o solo andas de metiche?- el plateado de traje rojo salió de su escondite, se acercó y se recargo en un árbol cruzando los brazos en silencio, Kataro dio un suspiro y decidió romper ese silencio tan extraño e incomodo.- ¿Bueno quien de ustedes preguntara primero? O ¿Nos quedaremos así hasta que salga el sol?-

-¿Porque vino Saya?-

-Bueno la respuesta es muy simple Sesshomaru, mi ama se a quedado totalmente sola, él señor Mikaboshi… murió.- los hermanos se sorprendieron Inuyasha no se movió de su lugar pero se vio que se había sorprendido, Sesshomaru estaba igual pero nadie se dio cuanta ya que él estaba dándoles la espalda, retomo la compostura se acero a un árbol y se sentó al pie de este como el acostumbraba. (Con una pierna ligeramente doblada) -Verán el día en que Fumito fue liberado, yo, la joven Saya y el amo vimos como una luz muy extraña aparecía en los cielos rojos del infierno y de ella Naraku a pareció, en su mano llevaba una esfera rosada la cual empezó a brillar, miles de almas de monstruos fueron entrando en ella, cuando el alma de Fumito se acercaba a la esfera, el amo Mikaboshi voló para detenerlo con su alabarda, pero el demonio ya tenia un plan, con un trozo de carne fue moldeándolo hasta que se vio un poco mas humano, pero el amo corto ese trozo de carne antes de que el alma de nuestro enemigo entrara y después iba a encargarse de Naraku pero al perecer nos equivocamos, Fumito si logro entrar en ese trozo de carne y con sus garras atravesó el corazón del amo.-el gato se detuvo para ver si esa respuesta era suficiente, pero parecía que no.

-Continua.- El lord del oeste escucharía todo, así tuviera que preguntárselo a Saya.

-Su muerte no fue un secreto horas después todos los dioses fueron llamados, el dios Amida dio la orden de matar al ángel demoniaco, mi ama se ofreció dijo que quería hacerlo sola y bueno, creo que Sesshomaru ya sabes el resto.

-En verdad esta sola.- El lord del oeste sin darse cuenta había dicho sus pensamientos en voz alta.

-No es verdad.- Inuyasha al fin hablo, cerro los puños tan fuerte que sus garras se encajaron en las palmas de sus manos, los dos acompañantes lo miraron confundidos. –Ella a tenido una vida muy trágica, eso es cierto pero ella no esta sola, estamos nosotros ¿A quien mas necesita?-

-Inuyasha cálmate puede que tu pienses así y Sesshomaru no finjas ni lo niegues estoy seguro que tu has de creer lo mismo, ustedes no entienden mi ama en verdad esta sola, no confía en nadie desde pequeña ¿Qué les hace creer que confía en ustedes?- Ambos se quedaron callados sin saber que decir.

-¿Ella confía en Amida?-Inuyasha pensó que tal vez no confié en ellos pero tal vez en el dios mas poderoso si.

-bueno como les dije anoche no lo se, pero si sé que el dios amida es un ángel.-

-Explícate.-Sesshomaru no entendía eso Inuyasha tampoco pero el lord se le adelanto en la pregunta.

-Bueno es simple, Amida es un ángel puro, era un aprendiz del antiguo dios, cuando este murió en una pelea él se convirtió en el mas poderoso, y buen como él es un ángel puro y mi ama uno caído dudo que haya aceptado es como el agua y el fuego no se mezclan.- los plateados no les quedaba en claro eso, pero igual decidieron quedarse callados, tan adentrados en sus pensamientos estaban los 3 que no se percataron de que alguien los observaba desde los aires, estaba uno de los insectos de Naraku espiando.

Naraku y Fumito se encontraban aun fuera de la cueva el ojos azules había escuchado y visto toda la conversación por el espejo de Kanna.

* * *

-Am supongo que necesitare hacer modificaciones en mi plan.- Naraku lo miro confundido.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- el peli negro volvió a enderezarse y miro al demonio.

-Es simple, según el gato mi hija no confía en ninguno de ellos, por lo que quiero comprobar si eso es verdad.- el demonio de ojos rojos se quedo callado intentando descifrar que quería decir con cada palabra. –Necesito que el insecto los siga vigilando.-

-De acuerdo, Kanna quédate con el y sigue todas sus ordenes.- la niña albina no dijo nada solo se quedo mirando la nada, mientras Naraku volvía a la cueva.

* * *

Mientras que en la cabaña de Kaede, todos aun dormían pero la peli negra parecía ir despertando, comenzó a intentar mover su cuerpo y lo logro sin esfuerzo se sentó con una mueca de dolor sus heridas aun le dolían y ni siquiera habían cerrado completamente aun sangraban.

-¿me pregunto si… lo de anoche…. habrá sido un sueño?- lo susurro para si misma para no despertar a nadie.

-Saya…- Kagome comenzó a decir el nombre de la peli negra lo cual la alarmo creyó haberla despertado pero solo estaba hablando dormida. –tu… no estas… sola.- la ojos rojos se sorprendió _"entonces no fue un sueño, entonces Kataro en verdad les conto todo"_ bajo la cabeza y sin pensarlo se paro lo mas sigilosamente posible se puso los "extraños" zapatos que Kagome le había dado, tomo su espada y salió corriendo de la cabaña rumbo a la aldea.

Se detuvo intentando recordar la dirección que Fumito había tomado para escapar, cuando logro ubicarse salió corriendo hasta perderse en la obscuridad del bosque, ya a unos metros sintió como si un liquido pasara por sus piernas, así era la herida de su estomago se había abierto la sangre se deslizaba por sus piernas y se perdía en los extraños zapatos que Kagome le había dado y su tobillo comenzó dolerle de una forma insoportable, empezó a cojear sin importarle el dolor, siguió corriendo lo mas rápido posible para que algún monstruo no la encontrara debido al olor a sangre.

Cuando el sol al fin logro llegar a lo mas, alto todos lo aldeanos volvieron a su labor de reconstruir la aldea la anciana Kaede también se fue levantando al igual que todos los demás, en cuanto Kagome se sentó comenzó a tallarse los ojos y mirar alrededor, Sango aun no se levantaba al igual que Shippo, se levanto y comenzó a estirarse miro de nuevo y se dio cuanta de que faltaban personas.

-Eh ¿en donde están Inuyasha y Kataro?- Jaken también se había percatado de que su amo no estaba.

-¿Donde esta el amo Sesshomaru?- Rin se levanto soñolienta y se acercó al futon, lo destapado para levantar a la peli negra pero solo había una mancha de sangre muy grande.

-Tampoco esta la señorita Saya.- Sango se levanto de golpe pero la anciana Kaede las calmo mientras se sentaba para preparar el desayuno.

-No se preocupen, ha de estar con Inuyasha y Sesshomaru haya afuera.-

-¿Qué? pero como se les ocurre sacarla en la condición que esta.- la exterminadora se calmo y se sentó en medio de la cabaña donde estaba Kaede, asiendo un puchero mientras se cruzaba de brazos, Rin se acercó y sentó a lado de la peli negra.

-tranquila Sango la señorita Saya estará bien, el señor Inuyasha y el señor Sesshomaru la protegerán ¿verdad?-

-No te hagas ilusiones niñita, mi amo no tiene tiempo para proteger a esa chica.-

-Jaken como es posible que digas eso de Saya, ella nos ha salvado como 3 veces, eres un ingrato.- Shippo no se contuvo y ayudo a su ausente amiga, al sapo simplemente se le resalto la vena en forma de enojo.

-¡SILENCIO MAPACHE! – Al pequeño zorro le resalto la misma vena, así comenzó una pequeña pelea entre los 2.

-Bueno cambiemos de tema.-las demás estuvieron de acuerdo a la idea de Kagome quien se acercó y se sentó junto a las demás. -¿Cuándo dijo Miroku que volvería? Ya pasaron 2 días.

* * *

Mientras que en el templo del maestro Mushin, Miroku se encuentra recostado en una de las habitaciones descansando mientras el viejo ebrio se encuentra preparando una mezcla para curar la mano del monje.

-Miroku explícame de nuevo ¿como pudiste dejar que un monstruo te dejara así la mano?- Mientras entraba a la habitación y cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

-Ya te dije solo fue un descuido, no volverá a pasar.- mientras seguía con los ojos cerrados, Mushin se acercó y se incoo a un lado suyo.

-Pues más vale que sea así, el agujero de tu mano se ve muy mal si recibe mas daño así, supongo que tu vida se acortara más.- Miroku seguía con los ojos cerrados pero en su cara se veía sorprendida.

-¿Que quieres decir? Como es posible que se acorte mi vida.-

-Veras el agujero no se abrió, lo que me preocupa es que tardara mas tiempo en cicatrizar, tu hueso esta roto y al parecer ahí veneno en tu interior pero este es un veneno muy extraño nunca había visto uno así es difícil de explicar, bueno bebiste el té que te di.- Miroku solo asistió y se quedo dormido. –Bueno ahora te curare.-

* * *

Volviendo a la cabaña de Kaede ella estaba en las afueras buscando yerbas medicinales para las quemaduras que sufrieron algunos de los aldeanos, Kagome se encontraba leyendo un libro, shippo estaba coloreado con sus crayones junto con Rin, Jaken era el modelo de los dos pequeños y Sango estaba enserando su arma.

-Oye Kagome ¿Cuanto tardara Inuyasha y los demás? Ya paso mucho tiempo.-

-No lo se Shippo, pero ya no han de tardar.-

Pero en ese momento los 3 desaparecidos entraron en la cabaña la mayoría ya se veían mas tranquilos, Sango se veía preocupada se acercó a inuyasha.

-¿Dónde esta Saya?- El plateado la miro confundido, la castaña al no recibir respuesta alguna volvió a preguntar. - ¿Dónde esta Saya?

-¿Sango de que hablas? Ella ni siquiera estaba con nosotros se supone que se quedo aquí.- Inuyasha dirigió su mirada al futon buscando a Saya, al no verla acostada comenzó a buscarla con la mirada por toda la cabaña pero no lograba encontrarla, la voz de Rin alarmo a todos y dirigieron sus miradas a la pequeña.

-La señorita Saya se llevo su espada y tampoco están sus zapatos.- todos se alarmaron salieron de la cabaña y se dirigieron a la aldea a buscarla, el grupo de Sesshomaru por su parte se quedo unos minutos en la cabaña, el plateado observo el futon en silencio unos momentos y salió de la casa de Kaede, para caminar hacia el bosque seguido de su sirviente y su protegida.

Los amigos de Inuyasha preguntaron por su amiga a todos los aldeanos, mientras Shippo la buscaba e los alrededores desde el cielo pero no lograba dar con ella, pero no solo ellos la buscaban, el insecto de Naraku también la buscaba pero nadie lograba encontrarla, Inuyasha logro percibir la esencia a sangre y no tardo en identificar de quien era.

-Kagome.- la colegiala se acercó al llamado del plateado. –Trae a Sango y los demás tenemos que irnos.-

-Eh ¿A donde?-

-Puedo percibir el aroma a sangre, si no me equivoco el aroma es de Saya, cada vez se aleja mas deprisa.- Kagome asintió y corrió en dirección a sus amigos.

-Sango rápido trae tus cosas.-la castaña la miro confundida, Shippo subió al hombro de la exterminadora y cruzaron miradas para luego seguir a la colegiala a la cabaña, cuando entraron vieron que Kagome estaba tomando sus cosas y las metía a la mochila.

-¿Kagome que ocurre?- en ese momento Rin y Jaken entraron a la cabaña.

-Es Saya, se fue de la aldea Inuyasha ya tiene su rastro pero cada vez se aleja mas, rápido.- Sango asintió y comenzó a correr por sus cosas, Rin y Jaken cruzaron miradas y salieron de la cabaña rumbo a donde estaba Sesshomaru.

-Señor Sesshomaru, la Señorita Saya se fue de la aldea y se aleja cada vez más.- El plateado les dio la espalda y comenzó a volar, mientras sus pequeños acompañantes subían a AH-UN para seguir a su amo.

_Es vedad, ella se fue el aroma de la sangre me guiara, Inuyasha se debió dar cuenta también, pero no creo que el aroma a humedad ayude mucho. _

Kagome corrió de regreso a donde estaba Inuyasha junto con su amiga, Shippo y Kataro, el pateado miro hacia arriba parecía que llovería muy pronto el aroma a humedad dejaba todo claro, cuando todos llegaron junto a él.

-Vamos deprisa.-se agacho para que Kagome pudiera subirse junto con Sango, Shippo y Kataro cuando todos lograron acomodarse comenzó a correr en la dirección al bosque.

* * *

Mientras que lejos de ahí en el bosque, Saya ya estaba muy débil apunto de caer rendida, no por que estuviera cansada, era porque había perdido como 2 litros de sangre en el recorrido, le era difícil mantenerse de pie se apoyaba en cada árbol que había cerca de ella, su vista se ponía cada vez mas nublosa, y se tambaleaba de un lado a otro llego a tal punto que ya no podía ni sostenerse en pie se sentó al pie de un árbol para poder reposar un poco, puso su mano en el estomago el traje estaba bañado en su sangre cerro los ojos un momento y los volvió a abrir para mirar hacia arriba y ver el cielo gris.

-Parece que lloverá pronto, esta bien al menos así el aroma a sangre se borrara.- su respiración era cada vez mas corta, lista para rendirse cerro los ojos, pero el crujir de unos arbustos la alarmó haciéndola creer que seria algún monstruo atraído por el aroma, miro de reojo los arbustos sosteniendo su espada lista para desenfundarla pero no podía mas, sus ojos se cerraban y estaba demasiado cansada y adolorida lo que mas le dolía era su tobillo, el crujir de los arbustos era cada vez mas cercano, Saya no podía mas hizo la espada a un lado y volvió a ver los arbustos.

_¿Acaso este es mi fin? Vaya estuve sola y ahora moriré justo así… moriré sola._ Su vista se oscureció y lo único que pudo ver antes de caer fue como los pies de una persona salían de los arbustos.

* * *

**Como les prometi aqui esta el capitulo 12 subire el 13 el siguiente viernes espero sus reviews.**

**o por cierto creo que acortare la historia se me hace que se esta alargando demaciado bueno no se ¿que opinan? la acorto o no **

**SAYONARA -w-**


	13. ¿Acaso nunca parara de llover?

El grupo de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru aun seguían el rastro del aroma a sangre, pero una pequeña gota cayó desde el cielo hasta la nariz del gato del infierno, al sentir el agua miro hacia arriba para ver como comenzaba a llover. Inuyasha se coloco bajo un árbol y se agacho para que todos bajaran de su espalda, Sesshomaru por su parte aterrizo y se coloco bajo un árbol también seguido de AH-UN quien se coloco en el mismo árbol que su amo.

La lluvia era muy fuerte parecía que no terminaría pronto, Inuyasha comenzaba a molestarse el aroma de la sangre se perdía cada vez mas, pero unos minutos después lo único que las narices de los plateados detectaban era el aroma a humedad, cuando la lluvia se calmo un poco retomaron su camino pero ahora no tenían ni una pista de ella solo caminaban en direcciones sin sentido.

-Inuyasha lo mejor será dejarlo así, no tenemos idea de a donde se fue vayamos por Miroku.- el plateado se detuvo y dio media vuelta.

-¿Y después que Kagome? seguiremos en busca de Naraku mientras que ella pelea contra un demente, tu misma has visto como queda después de una pelea herida, cansada, siempre cae inconsciente, ¿quieres dejarla así a mitad del bosque? Ella salvo nuestras vidas, salvo la de Kohaku, no se ustedes pero yo seguiré buscándola para poder agradecerle todos eso y peleare junto a ella para pagarle ese gran favor.- volvió a darse vuelta y caminar mientras todos lo veían sorprendidos.

-Te identificas con mi ama.- todos dirigieron su atención al pequeño gato, el plateado se detuvo miro de reojo a Kataro. –Eres un hibrido, los humanos no te quieren tampoco los monstruos, a mi ama no la quieren los humanos y no la quieren los Dioses, tu has vivido una vida trágica te quedaste solo desde muy pequeño, mi ama también, tu quieres ir con ella para que no este sola, pero concuerdo con Kagome dejémoslo así.- antes de que el hibrido pudiera decir algo el gato negro lo volvió a interrumpir. –Ella quiso hacer esta misión sola, la terminara sola.- Inuyasha se quedo callado y apretó fuerte los puños y se dirigió al templo del maestro Mushin seguido de los demás.

* * *

Mientras que el grupo de Sesshomaru, siguió buscándola hasta que la lluvia se volvió más fuerte, encontraron una cueva donde se refugiaron hasta que la lluvia se calmara, la cual parecía no ser pronto, Rin se acercó a su amo y se sentó a su lado.

-Señor Sesshomaru, seguiremos buscando a la señorita Saya ¿Verdad?- el lord del oeste no respondió solo se limito a mirar como se sentaba junto a él.

* * *

Mientras que el grupo de Inuyasha seguía en camino al templo donde se encontraba Miroku, estaban a pocos metros de llegar al pie de la montaña los cuales no tardaron en recorrer ya que todos iban sobre la espalada del plateado, cuando llegaron a las escaleras bajaron de las espalda del plateado y comenzaron a subir a toda prisa ya que estaban empapados Shippo y Kataro ya empezaban a estornudar, Sango miro la entrada y pudo ver a Kirara mirándola, llegaron los 5 a la sima, la exterminadora no tardo en buscar a Kirara y cargarla.

-Muchachos ¿Que hacen por aquí?- miraron a todos lados hasta que divisaron a los lejos un monje vestido de azul que conocían perfectamente. –Vamos entren o se enfermaran.- el ojos azules siguió caminando hasta una habitación, todos lo siguieron cuando entraron en la habitación sintieron calor les hacia bien ya que todos temblaban Kataro y Shippo corrieron a sentarse junto al fuego, el monje los tapo con una cobija a los 2 todos se acercaron al fuego y Miroku les fue dando una cobija a cada uno. –Bueno díganme ¿Porque han venido?- se sentó y se puso a preparar té.

-La historia es muy larga, asique te lo diremos así, Saya escapo y salimos en su búsqueda pero la lluvia borro su rastro y ahora no tenemos idea de donde esta.- Inuyasha hablo muy calmado y el monje lo observo con atención.

-¿Por qué se fue?-

-No lo sabemos, solo despertamos esta mañana y no estaba, junto con su espada.- Shippo extendió las manos para que sus pequeñas y frías manos se calentaran un poco.

-Vinimos para que nos acompañes ya que no sabemos hasta donde iremos a buscarla.- Kagome estaba igual que Shippo.

-¿Y que hay de Sesshomaru?-

-La ultima vez que lo vi estaba volando en la misma dirección que nosotros iríamos, supongo la debe estar buscando.- Inuyasha cerro los ojos y se cruzo de brazos.

-Pero la pregunta seria ¿Por qué?- Miroku lleno una tetera del té y comenzó a servir en pequeños vasitos y comenzó a darles uno a cada uno.

* * *

Mientras que en una cueva lejos del templo donde están los demás, Sesshomaru miraba hacia afuera seguía esperando a que la lluvia se calmara, Rin se había quedado dormida sobre AH-UN quien también se durmió Jaken también había caído dormido, había paz y silencio algo que el plateado aprecio mucho mientras durara, parecía que la lluvia no pararía pronto.

"_Tonta, sabiendo que Fumito quiere matarla se aleja de nosotros ¿Por qué?" _Miro hacia arriba uno de los insectos de Naraku lo estaba observando, uso su látigo venenoso y sin esfuerzo destruyo al insecto.

A lo lejos pudo ver como salía humo de la chimenea de un templo no le dio importancia y siguió esperando a que la lluvia se calmara _"¿Acaso esta lluvia no acabara nunca?" _

Mientras en una cueva lejos de ahí, Fumito observo cuando el lord del oeste destruyo al insecto que había enviando para que los vigilara.

-Naraku, necesito que me prestes a Kagura le tengo una tarea.- el demonio se encontraba sentado no lejos de él, lo miro de reojo cerro los ojos un momento.

-Antes dime, que planeas hacer con ella.-

-Solo debe llevar un recado a Inuyasha y a Sesshomaru, solo es la primera parte de mi plan.-una sonrisa sínica se formo en sus labios.

-De acuerdo, ten en cuenta que te estaré observando, asique ya sabes que pasara si fallas.- le mostro el enorme trozo de la perla.

Camino y paso de largo a Naraku, se adentro mas a la cueva hasta encontrarse con Kagura estaba recargada en la pared jugando con su abanico, estaba muerta de aburrimiento.

-Kagura.- miro de reojo al ojo azulado quien se estaba acercando a ella.

-¿Que se te ofrece?- se separo de la pared para verlo a la cara

-Tengo una tarea para ti.- se detuvo a unos pasos de ella. –Quiero que le lleves un mensaje a Inuyasha y a Sesshomaru.-

"_Mensaje ¿Qué estará pensando ente loco ahora?"_ Fumito extendió la mano y le entrego dos papeles.

-Por tu bien, es mejor que no los leas ¿Entendiste?- Kagura extendió la mano para recibir el mensaje. –Procura dárselos cuando nadie este cerca.-la demonio de los vientos no dijo nada y camino a la salida.

Aun estaba lloviendo afuera, tomo su pluma y se fue volando en ella se elevo hasta pasar las grises nubes, donde ella estaba la lluvia no era tan fuerte unas cuantas gotas, le hubiera gustado disfrutar ese tiempo lejos de aquellos psicópatas, si no fuera porque uno de los insectos la estaba observando, sabia que Naraku no era quien la vigilaba era ese idiota de Fumito, sabia que si lo destruía solo se metería en algún problema.

* * *

La tarde a había caído Inuyasha y sus amigos pasarían la noche en el templo, el plateado salió después de comer para estar solo un rato después de todo la lluvia ya se había calmado un poco se subió a la rama de un árbol y se puso a contemplar el atardecer, todo estaba muy tranquilo hasta que el aroma de cierto demonio interrumpió, se bajo de la rama y se puso alerta.

-Inuyasha.- el plateado miro hacia arriba para encontrar con una mujer montada en una pluma.

-Kagura ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- desenfundo a Tessaiga.

-Guarda tu espada no eh venido a pelear.- Kagura bajo de la pluma unos pasos lejos del plateado. –Solo eh venido a darte un mensaje.-le mostro una de las hojas y se la entrego.

-¿Por qué me das esto?-

-No lo se, simplemente sigo ordenes de ese loco de Fumito.- tomo su pluma.

-Fumito… ¿Que es lo que planea ahora ese loco?-Inuyasha no recibió respuesta, Kagura ya se estaba elevando por los aires.

Inuyasha empezó a leer la nota y una mueca de asombro se mostro en su cara.

* * *

Mientras que Kagura volaba en dirección a la cueva donde se encontraba Sesshomaru, cuando logro verla siguió unos metros más, después de todo debía dársela cuando estuviera solo, aterrizo y espero a ver alguna señal del plateado lo cual no tardo se estaba acercando con pasos tranquilos, se detuvo unos pasos de la demonio.

-Vaya cuanto tiempo si vernos, Sesshomaru.- el plateado no dijo nada, solo coloco su mano en bakusaiga listo para atacar. –Ni te molestes, no eh vendo a pelear solo quiero darte un mensaje de Fumito.-

-¿Un mensaje?- la peli negra asintió y le mostro un papel se acercó y se lo entrego para luego retroceder unos pasos eh irse volando.

Sesshomaru pensaba deshacerse de ese pedazo de basura, pero antes de hacerlo comenzó a leerlo y lo primero que vio llamo su atención, lograron que una silueta de sorpresa se mostrara en el lord del oeste.

_Saludos a los hermanos Taisho._

_No me iré con rodeos, supe que mi pequeña se escapo y que la han estado buscando, pero creo que ya gane esa búsqueda, la verdad sé que les a causado problemas asique no se preocupen pienso darle el castigo mas severo posible, pienso que el mejor castigo seria la muerte asique si gustan presenciar los últimos momentos de mi hija adelante vengan, de solo ahí una condición._

_Si le dicen a alguien de esta nota les enviare parte por parte de mi querida Saya, los insectos les mostraran el camino._

_Los espero mis queridos espectadores. _

Sesshomaru arrugo la hoja la calmada lluvia comenzó a volverse mas fuerte se encamino a la cueva con una cara de disgusto.

"_Ese idiota se atrevió a amenazarme, Saya grandísima estúpida, Fumito nos observo todo el tiempo y aprovecho que estaba sola para atacarla" _

-Cobarde.- lo murmuro para si mismo y siguió su camino.

* * *

Mientras que en un templo, Saya fue despertando poco a poco, cuando logro abrir por completo los ojos se sentó hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor, cuando lo logro miro por todos lados estaba en una habitación sola, en un futon cuando se destapo se dio cuenta de que no llevaba la ropa que Kagome le había dado, tenia todo su cuerpo vendado escucho los pasos de alguien acercarse, cuando la puesta se abrió dirigió su mirada a la persona que acababa de entrar era una mujer, cuando se dio vuelta para poder ver su rostro la peli negra se impresiono, Saya la miro detenidamente, llevaba un plato en las manos con una plantas dentro de ella además de que llevaba puesto un traje de miko, la mujer se acercó y se incoo a un lado suyo.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?- Saya no respondió solo asintió.

-Kagome.-la miko se impresiono por lo que acababa de decir la peli negra.

-Supongo que ya conociste a mi rencarnación, te equivocas mi nombre es Kikyo.-

-¿Rencarnación? Ya suponía que había algo raro en ti, ya que no detecto señales de vida, tu cuerpo no es real solo esta hecho de barro y huesos que truco más viejo.- la miko solo la miro cayada y comenzó a cambiarle los vendajes.

-¿Quién eres y que eres? Puedo sentir magia oscura en ti ¿Acaso eres una miko malvada? -

-No te equivocas, mi nombre es Saya y soy un ángel demoniaco.- la miko detuvo su actividad un momento y luego la continuo. –Me puedes decir ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y como llegue aquí?-

-Estas en un templo, aquí curo a los bandidos no importa del bando que sean, uno de ellos te encontró y te trajo hasta aquí.-

-¿Dónde esta mi ropa?- Kikyo termino su labor y comenzó a lavar sus manos en una cazuela llena de agua.

-Te la quite la mande lavar, en este momento debe estarse secando pero tardara un rato ya que esta lloviendo demasiado, te prestare algo.- se acercó a un baúl (N.A no se si en el periodo sengoku existían, pero como no estoy segura donde guardaban su ropa le pondré baúl.) y saco un traje de miko. –Toma.- mientras estiraba la mano para que ella cogiera la ropa y así lo hizo.

-Gracias.-la miko comenzó a caminar a la puerta para salir, pero miroa la ojos rojos sobre el hombro.

-¿Tienes hambre?- la peli negra la miro movió la cabeza a los lados para decir no, pero su estomago la contradijo y comenzó a gruñir, Saya bajo la mirada con la boca encorvada en forma de vergüenza con un leve sonrojo. -Quédate aquí te traeré algo de comer.- sin decir mas abrió la puerta y volvió a cerrarla detrás suyo.

Saya se quedo en la habitación completamente sola, no se escuchaba ningún ruido mas que las gotas de lluvia golpear en el techo acompañadas de unos truenos, con todo el cuidado del mundo se puso de pie y comenzó a ponerse el traje de miko, en cuanto termino volvió a al futon, mientras miraba el techo distraída.

"_Me pregunto si todos me están buscando, espero que la lluvia haya limpiado el aroma no quiero volver con ellos empecé esto sola y lo terminare sola" _Cuando termino de pensar la frase Kikyo volvió con un plato de estofado podía verse el humo salir de este, se sentó despacio tomo la sopa y comenzó a comer como si no hubiera mañana, la miko la veía sorprendida el plato se vacío en un abrir cerrar de ojos.

"_vaya que tiene hambre pero ahora que lo pienso quiero saber sus intenciones que tendrá que hacer aquí un ángel demoniaco aquí"_ -Aun queda un poco ¿Quieres que te sirva mas?-

-Si por favor.- extendió el plato sin pensarlo dos veces, luego de pensar un momento lo que dijo, puso el plato en el piso junto sus manos como si fuera a rezar y bajo la cabeza.- Lo siento, gracias por la comida y el hospedaje.- tomo el plato de nuevo y lo extendió. -¿Pero por favor me darías más?- la miko tomo el plato y comenzó a verter mas dentro de él.

-¿Qué es lo que has venido hacer aquí?- la ojos rojos dejo de comer un momento, y puso una mirada muy seria dirigida al plato.

-Creía que había venido a cumplir una misión, pero creo que pensándolo un poco, he venido porque busco venganza.-

-¿Venganza?

-Si pero con todo respeto eso no es de tu incumbencia ¿Acaso creías que venia a llevarte al infierno?- la miko no dijo nada para luego una pequeña sonrisa se escapara de sus labios.

-Puede ser.

-Sabes, al principio cuando note que no tenías señales de vida, pensé que eras un espíritu maligno o algo por el estilo, pero al verte detenidamente logro reconocerte.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Tu rostro se me hacia familiar, no porque te parezcas a Kagome sino porque te eh visto en el infierno hace 50 años te vi ahí, la verdad me pareció raro ver una miko en ese lugar.-

-Eso es otra larga historia que la verdad no te incumbe.-

-Cierto pero al menos dime ¿Por qué tu alma no esta en paz?-

-Esa es una buena pregunta, que nunca me había hecho, te responderé después ahora descansa.-

* * *

_Hola a todos feliz fin del mundo como este puede ser el ultimo capitulo porque obio es el fin del mundo pero si llega a haber un mañana la historia seguira, asique espero sus reviews con:_

_agradecimientos, criticas buenas o malas la verdad me da igual con que haya gente que disfrute esta historia esta bien._

_oh por cierto si alguien alguna vez penso en si alguien se enamoraba de Saya dejenme decirle: NOO VA A PASAR ODIO EL ROMANCE ASIQUE NO SE ILUCIONEN _

_SAYONARA- w- _


	14. Solo asi te pagare el favor

Durante la noche la lluvia no se había detenido, el cielo aun se veía gris Inuyasha se había levantado antes que todos y sigilosamente salió de su habitación y se trepo en la rama que se había encontrado ayer antes de recibir la nota la cual se encontraba viéndola una y otra vez recordando la platica que había tenido con sus amigos anoche.

_Flash back_

En cuanto termino de leer la nota corrió de vuelta al templo lo mas rápido posible, al llegar abrió la puerta llamando la atención de todos, tenia una expresión de molesto, Kagome vio que en una de sus manos llevaba un papel algo arrugado por la forma en que la sostenía señalo con su dedo índice.

-¿Qué es eso inuyasha?-la mirada del plateado se volvió seria, bajo la cabeza para ver el suelo.

-Kagura me lo dio hace unos minutos, Fumito encontró a Saya y que va a matarla.-

-¿Qué?-todos dijeron al unísono en sus caras se veían asombrabas pero rápido cambiaron a uno preocupado.

-Tenemos que ir a ayudarla.- Sango se levanto rápidamente y corrió en dirección a su arma seguida de Kirara, Kataro también se levanto y se dirigió hasta llegar a Inuyasha.

-Dime donde esta mi ama hibrido inútil.- el plateado no hizo caso al insulto del pequeño gato, siguió mirando serio el suelo.

-Inuyasha dinos donde esta, iremos a ayudarla.-

-Ese es el problema Kagome, no pueden ir solo empeoraran las cosas.-

-Inuyasha quieres calmarte y explicarnos eso por favor.-Miroku aun estaba sentado bebiendo su té.

-Tu no me vas a impedir ir al lado de mi ama.-Inuyasha miro a Kataro con seriedad y comenzó a levantarle la voz.

-No es eso gato hablador debo ir solo o todo será peor ese imbécil lo planeo así.-

-¿Entonces que? ¿Nos quedaremos aquí a esperar a que llegues con ella en brazos inconsciente con todo su cuerpo herido y lleno de sangre?-Sango estaba de espaldas pero sabían que estaba molesta por el tono de voz y porque tenia sus puños cerrados con mucha ira, la colegiala se levanto y camino hacia su amiga y tomo su brazo.

-Tranquila Sango to…-no pudo terminar la frase ya que la castaña se había zafado de su agarre mientras se volteaba bruscamente sus ojos estaban cristalinos pero su expresión era de enojo.

-No quiero calmarme.-una lagrima traviesa comenzó a recorrer su mejilla al sentirla salió corriendo de la habitación seguida de kirara.

-Iré con ella.-Miroku se puso de pie y corrió tras la exterminadora dejando a todos los demás solos.

-¿Inuyasha sabes donde esta?- Kagome interrumpió un incomodo momento de silencio que empezaba a formarse.

-No, los insectos de Naraku me guiaran a ellos mañana.- sin decir mas todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.

_Fin del flash back._

* * *

Fumito estaba preparándose para que su plan saliera tal y cual lo había pensado, todo estaba saliendo exactamente como él quería.

"_no puedo creer que Inuyasha no se diera cuenta de que observe toda la conversación que tuvieron" _pensó para si mismo y era cierto había mandado a un insecto venenoso a espiarlos.

-Fumito explícame de una vez que es lo que planeas, que había en la nota.- Naraku se acercó con pasos calmados y se detuvo a unos centímetros del ojo azulado.

-Nada importante, solo una pequeña amenaza acompañado de una mentira que trata de que encontré a Saya y es mi prisionera y que iba a matarla y bla bla bla.- el ojos rojos tenia una expresión de confundido que no paso desapercibido por el ojo azulado. –Descuida, ten por seguro que esta vez lo lograre.- una sonrisa psicópata se formo en sus labios volteo a ver a Naraku a la cara. –Necesito que me prestes al niño.-

-¿Que quieres hacer ahora?-

-Solo quiero que me traiga un par de cosas, como mi magia aun esta débil requiero de un par de cosas.- el ojos rojos no dijo nada solo se dio media vuelta y se marcho, Fumito hizo lo mismo pero en sentido contrario.

Kohaku se encontraba sentado en el suelo junto a Kanna, ambos tenían una cara llena de seriedad.

-Kohaku.-el castaño giro la cabeza en la dirección que se escucho su llamado. –Te tengo una pequeña tarea, necesito que me trigas algunas cosas.- extendió su mano para entregarle un papel. –Aquí esta anotado todo lo que necesito.-

El joven exterminador no dijo nada solo tomo el papel y se encamino a la salida, obviamente no iba a ir solo, un pequeño grupo de insectos lo iba siguiendo, cuando ya estaba lejos de la cueva abrió el papel no eran muchas cosas unas 3 lo primero, era un cabello de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, estaba muy lejos de los grupos le llevaría un buen rato pero no tuvo otra opción, salto por las ramas de los arboles hasta encontrar a alguno de los 2.

* * *

Mientras en un templo, Saya apenas se había levantado todo estaba en paz no escuchaba nada ni las gotas de lluvia, todo el mundo aun dormía.

"_Vaya que tranquilo esta" _se sentó lentamente sus heridas no le dolían se habían cerrado al fin _"Vaya esas hiervas medicinales si que funcionan, le pediré a Kikyo que me de una cuantas y le deberé un favor muy grande." _Se levanto con tana facilidad, no sentía dolor alguno solo la incomodidad que le causaban las vendas, camino a la entrada y abrió la puerta, lo primero que vio fue un pasillo completamente solo, se recargo en el barandal para disfrutar ese tiempo de paz _"Que tranquilidad… me gusta, me gusta mucho."_ Cerro sus ojos para disfrutarlo aun mas pero no duro mucho su estomago comenzó a gruñir _"¿Dónde estará la cocina?" _comenzó a vagar por el templo en busca de algo para poder desayunar.

* * *

Kohaku corría lo más rápido posible en dirección al templo donde estaba Inuyasha, no parecía estar tan lejos podía verlo estaba muy cerca, en el templo Inuyasha aun seguía sentado sobre la rama de un árbol mirando el cielo gris, los muchachos aun no se levantaban después de todo aun era temprano, el aroma de cierto niño le llamo la atención miro hacia todos lados, el sonido de una cadenas lo alarmo y logro ver una oz dirigiéndose a el la esquivo y cuando el arma estaba regresando, logro ver a Kohaku parado a unos metros de él, volvió a lanzar su oz en dirección al plateado este lo esquivo, cuando el plateado se distrajo Kohaku uso su espada y corto un mechón del cabello plateado, tomo el cabello su oz y se fue saltando entre las ramas de los arboles mientras Inuyasha lo veía alejarse.

* * *

Sesshomaru por su parte también estaba despierto, sentado en la entada de la cueva mirando el cielo gris pero no podía disfrutarlo, Jaken estaba despierto también quien solo se quejaba por lo que haba leído en la nota.

-Esa niña estúpida, sabiendo lo débil que esta se fue a enfrentar a ese loco, abecés parece estar igual de chiflada que él.-caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado, quejándose de cada cosa que se le venia a la mente.

Sesshomaru no veía el momento para golpearlo y pudiera callarse, pero antes de poder hacerlo un aroma que conocía perfectamente le llamo la atención, salió de la cueva en dirección al bosque, llego hasta donde el aroma se terminaba busco con la mirada en todas direcciones, el sonido de una cadenas lo alarmo al cuando las vio con su brazo derecho tomo la cadena y la jalo hacia él, tirando al suelo joven exterminador de la rama de un árbol el plateado se acercó a el mientras este se iba poniendo de pie, cuando Sesshomaru estuvo frente a él lo tomo del cuello y lo fue levantando con su mano libre fue preparando sus garras para darle fin al castaño, quien jalo la cadena de su oz atrayéndola hacia el logrando que un gran mechón del cabello callera al suelo, Sesshomaru no lo soltó fue apretando mas su cuello Kohaku dio pequeños gemidos de dolor, antes de que fuera su fin el plateado lo soltó y el castaño callo al suelo mientras tocia y respiraba agitadamente.

-Lárgate.- Sesshomaru se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse, Kohaku lo miro unos momentos, corrió por el mechón y se fue saltando por las ramas.

* * *

Cuando ya estaba lejos guardo el mechón y saco el papel para ver que otra cosa quería Fumito, lo último que quería era una pluma de las alas de Saya, como rayos iba a conseguir eso si ni siquiera sabia donde estaba esa chica, bajo de la rama y se puso a caminar sin sentido alguno.

Mientras tanto en el templo, Saya aun buscaba la cocina su estomago no paraba de gruñir.

-Muero de hambre ¿Dónde rayos estará la cocina?- en ese momento una puerta se abrió dejando ver Kikyo, se acercó a ella y la tomo de los hombros. –Oh si al fin, por favor kikyo dime donde esta la cocina mi estomago esta a punto de comerse a si mismo.-puso unos ojos de perrito mientras la miko caminaba.

-Ven esta por aquí.- Saya puso una gran sonrisa y acelero el paso para alcanzarla. –Dime tus heridas te duelen.- la ojos rojos movió la cabeza a los lados diciendo no.

-Oye Kikyo ¿Me darías unas cuantas de esas plantas medicinales?-

-Claro.-ambas se detuvieron frente a una puerta, la miko la abrió y ambas entraron, Kikyo se puso a preparar el desayuno. -¿Qué harás ahora que tus heridas sanaron?-

-Supongo que me iré y seguiré mi camino, hablando de eso me podrían dar un caballo.-jugando con sus dedos.

-Claro, no hay problemas.- tomo un plato y comenzó a servir un poco de estofado. –Toma.-a Saya se le iluminaron los ojos al ver el plato, tomo el plato.

-Gracias por la comida.- comenzó a comer todo lo que había en el interior del plato como si no hubiera mañana, cuando termino dirigió su mirada a la miko. -¿Tú no piensas comer?-

-No, yo me alimento de algo muy distinto.-

-Es cierto tu ya no eres humana, lo siento lo olvide.-

-No importa, traeré tus cosas.-se levanto y camino a la salida, no tardo mucho en volver con el kimono que Kagome le había dado junto con la espada y unas yerbas medicinales envueltas en un pañuelo.- Toma, te dejare para que te cambies.- volvió salir de la habitación dejando sola a Saya, al terminar de ponerse aquel "extraño" kimono tomo el pañuelo, su espada y salió de la habitación y camino en dirección a la parte de enfrente del templo, al llegar vio a un bandido sujetando las riendas de un caballo café, Kikyo estaba sentada junto a otro bandido vendándole el brazo.

-Kikyo.- la nombrada giro la cabeza en la dirección que se encontraba Saya. –Quiero compensarte todo lo que has hecho para ayudarme.-

-No es necesario.- se puso de pie y camino hasta quedar a unos pasos de la peli negra.

-Lo siento pero quiero hacerlo, solo dime como podre hacerlo.-

-Conoces a un niño llamado Kohaku.-

-Am, creo que si, es un exterminador ¿No?- la miko solo asintió.

-Él debería estar muerto, pero sigue con vida gracias a un fragmento de la perla, quiero que lo protejas.-

-¿Protegerlo? De acuerdo, así lo are, me dio gusto haberte conocido Kikyo.- hizo un reverencia mientras le sonreía simpáticamente.

-Lo mismo digo Saya.-la miko imito lo que hizo la peli negra.

* * *

Cuando terminaron de despedirse Saya subió al caballo y comenzó a cabalgar hasta perderse de vista en el bosque, cabalgo un buen rato hasta llegar a un río donde dejo que el caballo descansara un rato, el cielo aun se veía gris pero no parecía que fuera a llover pronto, Saya estaba sentada en el pasto a la orilla del rio abrasando sus piernas, mirando su reflejo en el agua.

"_proteger a kohaku… tal vez debí preguntar el __por qué__" _

El sonido de las hojas moverse la alarmo, giro su cabeza para ver de que se trataba y lo primero que vio fue una oz dirigirse a ella, la esquivo tomo la cadena y la jalo hacia ella tirando a un niño castaño de entre los arboles, seguido de un grupo de insectos, corrió hacia ellos y con sus garras mato a los insectos, Kohaku aun estaba en el suelo, Saya se acercó a él y le ofreció su mano para ayudarlo a pararse, el castaño dirigió la mirada hacia arriba, la peli negra le esta sonriendo alegremente.

-Vamos tómala.- Saya seguía ofreciéndole la mano, el exterminador tomo la mano de la peli negra y se puso de pie, la peli negra vio que su cuello estaba tenia marcado unos dedos muy largos, además de que estaba muy roja. -¿Qué te paso en el cuello?- con su dedo índice toco una de las parte rojas, causando que el castaño hiciera una mueca de dolor, Saya saco un pañuelo de uno de sus bolsillos se acercó al río y lo mojo con aquella agua fría, regreso con el castaño y comenzó a frotarlo lentamente en su cuello, al principio el castaño hizo varia muecas de dolor pero luego de unos segundos el dolor se fue, se sentía bien el agua fría en su roja piel.

-Gracias.- ambos se sentaron en el pasto.

-Esta bien pero dime ¿Quien te hizo eso?- Kohaku se quedo callado unos segundos y decidió cambiar de tema.

-Am, gracias también por salvarme la primera vez que nos vimos.-

-Creo que me tendrás que ubicar, por que recuerdo que te salve como 3 veces.- sonriéndole simpáticamente mientras quitaba el pañuelo, las marcas ya no estaban tan rojas.

-¿Oye como esta mi hermana?-

-La verdad no lo se, no la eh visto, si no te has dado cuenta yo escape.-

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-Bueno es una larga historia pero, yo quise alejarme de ellos porque desde que conocí a Inuyasha y a Sesshomaru me han ayudado mucho, pero al hacerlo ellos terminan lastimándose, asique creí que seria mejor si yo seguía mi camino sola, así ellos no tendrían mas problemas.-Saya fue bajando la cabeza mientras daba una melancólica sonrisa.

-Yo no creo que cuases problemas.- la peli negra volteo a ver al castaño a su lado. –Bueno sé que no te conozco, pero por lo que vi cuando peleaste contra los monstruos y contra Fumito todos se preocupaban por ti y al parecer tu por ellos, no causaste problemas a mi me pareció que lo resolviste, ayudaste a mi hermana y te lo agradezco mucho también.-

-no hay problema, creo que no me eh presentado, mi nombre es Saya.-

-mucho gusto, soy Kohaku- ambos se sonrieron mientras estrujaban sus manos, Saya se recostó en el pasto y Kohaku la imito, ambos se encontraban viendo el cielo.

-¿Oye Kohaku a ti te gustaría volver a estar vivo? ¿Me refiero a no tener que depender del fragmento que tienes?-

-Si me gustaría, también quisiera poder estar junto a mi hermana como antes.- Saya lo miro de reojo se puso de pie y se estiro.

-Bueno entonces esta decidido.- Kohaku tenia una cara expresando confusión.

-¿Qué cosa?-Saya le ofreció su mano para que pudiera ponerse de pie, la tomo sin pensarlo.

-Kohaku, te prometo que te ayudare a volver con Sango y hasta que eso no pase yo te proteger ¿De acuerdo?- levanto su meñique.

-De acuerdo.- el castaño sonrió y engancho su meñique con el de Saya. –Oye creo que debo irme o de lo contrario me meteré en problemas.-

-De acuerdo.-

-Am Saya ¿Me podrías dar una de tus plumas?-

-De acuerdo.- de la espalda de Saya unas alas negras comenzaron a salir, tomo una pluma y la arranco. –Toma.-Kohaku tomo la pluma, mientras que aquellas alas negras volvieron a desaparecer.

-Muchas gracias, espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto, adiós.- se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse hasta perderse de vista.

-Adiós Kohaku.- lo dijo en forma de susurro mientras seguía mirando el sitio por donde se fue el joven exterminador.

* * *

Regreso a montar el caballo y siguió su camino río arriba, apenas estaba amaneciendo seria un largo día y debía seguir con su misión, luego de un rato a lo lejos vio a un grupo de lobos en las orillas del río, pero no estaban solos había 2 chicos dentro del agua persiguiendo unos pescados, Saya bajo del caballo y empezó a caminar sin perder de vista aquellos chicos, ambos soltaron al agua intentando atrapar a los pescados pero a uno se le resbalaba de las manos y el otro hacia una especie de ¿Baile? Que es lo que hacia se movía de un lado a otro se veía muy gracioso la peli negra empezaba a reírse, intento contenerse pero al ver que causaba que aquel chico bailara así era porque uno de los pescados se había metido en su ropa, sin evitarlo comenzó a reírse escandalosamente llamando la atención del grupo de lobos y de aquellos chicos que la miraron de mala manera.

-¿De que rayos te ríes humana?- dijo uno de los muchachos en forma amenazante, tenía el cabello parado en forma de picos.

-Me rio de tu amigo, estaba haciendo un baile tan extraño que me dio mucha risa.-el grupo de lobos comenzó a gruñir y a acercarse a ella.

-Ni se les ocurra.-un grito le llamo la atención y comenzó a buscar de quien era. -Recuerden nada de atacar humanos.- un chico de cabello negro atado en una cola de caballo, ojos azules y piel morena, salto desde la otra orilla del río, hasta ponerse frente a Saya, los lobos comenzaron a chillar. –Sé que tienen hambre pero no pueden comer humanos.-

-¿Tienen hambre?-Saya paro de reírse al escuchar los chillidos de los lobos.

-Si, pero no logramos conseguir comida.- dijo el otro muchacho, tenia el pelo gris en el centro de su cabello tenia el pelo color negro.

-Pues menos conseguirán algo de comer con esos extraños bailes.- Saya se acercó al río, mientras los tres muchachos la veían con atención, la peli negra se quito los zapatos y entro al agua, se puso en el centro del río y alzo la mano sin despegar la vista del agua y en un momento dado metió la mano al agua rápidamente y saco un pescado, lo lanzo el pescado hasta la orilla, con las dos manos comenzó a sacar varios peces en cuestión de segundos, suficientes para todos, los 3 muchachos la miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Qué eres?- pregunto el chico de pelo blanco.

-Creo que la pregunta correcta seria ¿Quién eres? Ingrato.-mientras salía del agua se volvió a colocar los zapatos y fue tras unas cuantas ramas mientras todos la miraban. ¿No me piensan ayudar?-los lobos comenzaron a buscar ramas, cuando juntaron suficientes el muchacho de pelo gris con negro las acomodo, Saya se acercó y de su mano comenzó a salir una pequeña llama negra la uso para encender una fogata, el muchacho de pelo negro fue limpiando los pescados, comenzaron a cocinarlos y en unos minutos ya estaban listos todos menos la ojos rojos comenzaron a comer como si no hubiera mañana _"¿Así me veo yo cuando almuerzo?"_ una gota de sudor le fue pasando por la frente mientras los observaba. –Si aun tienen hambre, puedo cazar mas pescado.-

-Si por favor.- dijeron los 3 al unísono Saya se puso de pie y fue a pescar mas, luego de un rato los todos estaban satisfechos.

-Oye gracias por la comida, pero ¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto el ojo azulado, mientras veía como todos sus lobos se acurraban al alrededor de la ojos rojos.

-Mi nombre es Saya, soy un ángel demoniaco.-

-Ah eso lo explica, ningún humano es capaz de pescar así de rápido, además tu aroma no es común.- dijo de forma altanera. –Pues mira, yo soy Koga el líder mas joven de los hombres lobos.-

-Yo soy Ginta.-dijo el chico de cabello blanco.

-Y yo Hakkaku.-dijo el muchacho de cabello gris con negro, ambos se señalaron con su dedo pulgar.

-Mucho gusto Ginta y Hakkaku.- mientras les sonreía simpáticamente causando en los dos un leve sonrojo.

-Si, también es un gusto conocerla.-dijo Hakkaku mientras se rascaba la nuca y Ginta jugaba con sus dedos.

-Bueno, adiós.- se puso de pie y se dirigió al caballo.

-¿Qué ya te vas?- dijeron los 2 al unísono.-¿Por qué no te quedas otro rato?- los lobos comenzaron a chillar de nuevo.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo, tengo una misión que cumplir.-

-¿De que trata tu misión?- Koga se puso de pie y camino hasta quedar junto a Saya.

-Pues es una larga historia pero la puedo resumir así, Naraku libero a un hombre llamado Fumito que es muy peligroso y el causante de que se sienta esta aura demoniaca, debo vencerlo antes de que recupere por completo sus poderes, pero cada vez que estoy a punto de vencerlo ese cobarde se escapa.-

-Entonces te ayudaremos, y no digas que no, solo así te pagare el favor.-

-Como quieran.-subió al caballo y comenzó a cabalgar por el bosque seguida por el grupo de hombres lobo.

* * *

_Hola a todos, perdon por subirlo hasta ahorita lo tenia listo desde la mañana, pero mi mala memoria y pues hasta ahorita que estaba leyendo un fic me acorde, bueno espero les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy de una vez me adelanto para decearles un Feliz año nuevo n_n por cierto eh pensado lo que les dije el viernes pasado, de que nadie se enamoraba de Saya asique creo que aqui habra un pequeño cambio ,sera OCXOC siquieren adivinar quien con quien adelante, yo ya tengo pensado quien pero igual quiero saber si les agrada la idea _

_recuerde dejar un review con cumplidos, regaños, nada mas por saludar, criticas malas buenas, etc, etc._

_SAYONARA -w-_


	15. Todo esta listo

Kohaku se encontraba saltando de rama en rama en dirección a la cueva donde estaba Naraku, no tardo mucho ya había viajado durante varias horas, al llegara la entrada pudo ver a Fumito recargado en una de las paredes con los brazos cruzados mirándolo seriamente.

-Kohaku, conseguiste todo lo que te pedí.- el castaño solo asintió y lo paso de largo. –Bien, ¿Y donde están los insectos que te acompañaron?-Kohaku se detuvo su marcha en ese instante, Fumito supo que aunque el niño estuviera de espaldas tenia una expresión de sorpresa.

-¿Por qué me pregunta eso?-mirándolo de reojo.

-Porque vi a Saya por el espejo de Kanna, vi como destruyo a los insectos pero dime ¿Que fue lo que pasó?-

-Nada.- al ojos azulado no le agrado la repuesta se acercó al castaño y lo tomo del cuello y lo arrojo contra una pared se acercó a él y comenzó a patearlo brutalmente tenia moretones en todos lados lo tomo del cuello y lo levanto.

-Escúchame mocoso, yo puedo matarte en este momento sin ningún problema.-preparo sus garras para darle fin, una sonrisa se formo en su cara y cuando estaba por atacarlo sintió como su brazo empezaba a arder, soltó a Kohaku mientras este solo lo veía desde el suelo.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- Naraku salió de las sombras en su mano llevaba la perla, cada vez apretándola mas y mas mientras Fumito solo gemía de dolor y sujetaba su brazo.

-Naraku… maldito.- sintió que el dolor incrementaba cayo de rodillas, mientras el demonio de ojos rojos se acercaba a él.

-Mas te vale no cometer alguna estupidez ¿Entendiste?-aflojo la mano se dio media vuelta y se fue adentrando a la cueva hasta perderse en la obscuridad, Fumito se puso de pie mientras veía con ira el sitio por donde desapareció Naraku, dirigió la mirada a Kohaku y se acercó a él.

-Dame los mechones y la pluma ahora.- el castaño así lo hizo en cuanto le entrego las cosas el ojo azulado camino hasta adentrarse en la cueva.

* * *

En la cueva donde se encontraba Sesshomaru después de que regreso de aquella "pelea" con Kohaku volvió a sentarse en la entrada de la cueva, viendo el cielo en silencio mientras Rin y Jaken habían ido a buscar algo de comida se habían ido desde hace rato ya están volviendo, el plateado vio como una pequeño grupo de insectos venenosos pasaron volando rápidamente no lo pensó dos veces y se puso de pie.

-Cuida a Rin.- le dijo a Jaken mientas se alejaba volando detrás de los insectos, mientras los dos pequeños lo observaban alejarse, cuando se perdió de sus vistas entraron a la cueva.

Mientras en el templo del maestro Mushin, Inuyasha seguía en la rama mirando el cielo gris, cuando un zumbido le llamo la atención y vio a un pequeño grupo de insectos volar rápidamente, sin pensarlo salto de la rama y comenzó a seguirlos pero segundos después Sesshomaru los iba alcanzando desde los aires.

-Sesshomaru ¿Que rayos haces tu aquí?-

-Lo mismo iba yo a preguntarte, lárgate imbécil.-

-¿Qué te hace creer que are lo que me pides? No sé que es lo que quieras hacer tú pero yo iré a ayudar a Saya.- Sesshomaru no dijo nada uso su látigo y comenzó a atacar al hibrido. -¿Oye que te sucede? ¿Por qué me atacas?-siguió atacándolo con su látigo mientras el otro esquivaba cada ataque.

Los insectos comenzaron a esparcirse por varias direcciones hasta que solo uno seguía derecho parecía que donde se encontraba Fumito era lejos y les llevaría un rato llegar.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el bosque Saya es seguida por los hombres lobo, intento perderlos muchas veces pero siempre la alcanzaban, después de un rato se detuvo para bajar del caballo y seguir a pie.

-Oigan no creen que exageran un poquito, lo único que hice fue ayudarlos a conseguir algo de comida.-

-Lo sabemos, pero yo te sigo por 2 razones, una el aura que emana de ti es parecida a la que se a presentado últimamente y la otra es que hueles igual a ese perro pulgoso.-

-¿Perro pulgoso?... Te refieres a Inuyasha ¿Cierto?-

-Pues a quien más me voy a referir.-Saya dio un suspiro por el comentario de Koga, mientras la manada y los otros dos hombres lobo lograban alcanzarlos.

-Oigan… no podemos… descansar…. Un rato.- Ginta tenia sus manos en las rodillas intentando recuperara el aliento junto con Hakkaku y la manada.

-Ustedes pueden hacerlo, yo debo seguir.- los 2 acompañantes de Koga se pusieron frente a ella.

-No la vamos a dejar ir.-dijeron al unísono la peli negra intento irse por otro lado pero le impidieron el paso.

-Bueno entonces suban al caballo un rato.- los chicos subieron sobre el pobre animal lo más rápido que podían. -¿Koga tu no quieres subirte un rato?-

-No, estoy bien así pero dime ¿A dónde vamos?-

-A buscar a Naraku.- Comenzaron a caminar por el bosque. -¿Por qué preguntas?-

-El aroma de Inuyasha esta cerca, asique creí que te dirigías para encontrarte con el y sus amigos, ellos también buscan a Naraku.-

-No, sinceramente encontrarme con ellos es lo que menos quiero.- Bajo la cabeza y comenzó a caminar en otra dirección para desviarse.

-¿Por qué no quieres encontrarte con ellos?-Saya miro de reojo al peli blanco.

-Ginta es mejor que te calles, no quiero responder esa pregunta….al menos no ahora.- volvió a dirigir la vista al frente y camino un poco mas rápido. –Vamos mas rápido esta a punto de llover de nuevo.- era cierto había comenzado a caer pequeñas gotas de agua.

-Koga sucede algo.- el comentario de Hakkaku les llamo la atención y dirigieron la vista al peli negro.

Se encontraba mirando un punto fijo por el bosque luego de unos segundos comenzó a correr en dirección a unas montañas seguido de la manada, los 3 se le quedaron viendo luego de unos segundo comenzaron a correr detrás de él.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de llegar a ver un templo en la cima de una de las montañas, Koga iba subiendo las escaleras a toda velocidad mientras los demás lo seguían, al llegar a la cima comenzó a recorrer el templo los demás estaban en la entrada intentado recuperara el aliento.

Koga abrió una puerta todas las personas ahí reunidas dirigieron su atención al peli negro se acercó a una de las personas y la tomo de las manos.

-Querida Kagome ¿como has estado?-a nadie le sorprendió la actitud del jefe de la tribu, la colegiala solo sonreía nerviosamente mientras una gota de sudor se le pasaba por la cabeza.

-Hola Koga ¿Qué haces por aquí?-

-Percibí tu aroma y decidí venir a verte.- al ojos azules le pareció extraño y comenzó a buscar a alguien en especifico. -¿Dónde esta el torpe de Inuyasha?-

-Kagura le trajo una nota diciendo que una hombre muy peligroso llamado Fumito tenia secuestrada a nuestra amiga Saya y que iba a matarla asique salió para rescatarla.- Shippo se fue relatando su respuesta mientras estaba sentado del otro lado con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados.

Todos fueron bajando la cabeza pero sus expresiones cambiaron cuando tres personas más llegaron a la puerta, todos dirigieron su atención a Ginta y Hakkaku pero todos se sorprendieron cuando vieron parada a una chica de pelo negro que conocían perfectamente (por culpa de cierto gato hablador.)

-Saya.-dijeron todos al unísono la joven elevo la mirada para ver a todos los que la había nombrado.

-Koga tu la rescataste, te lo agradecemos mucho-la colegiala tomo de ambas manos a Koga mientras lo veía a los ojos ambos peli negros pusieron una cara confundida ante las palabras de Kagome.

-¿Rescatarme? ¿De que?- Kataro corrió con su ama y salto a sus brazos.

-Fumito envió una nota donde dijo que iba a matarla ama.-

-¿Cómo pueden creerse tal tontería? Estoy aquí sana y salva.-

-Si es cierto, si hubo un rescatado aquí fuimos todos nosotros.- Ginta señalo con su dedo a Koga a Hakkaku y a la manada.

-Eso es verdad, no habíamos comido en días y estos dos no lograban conseguir algo de comer, Saya se puso a cocinarnos unos cuantos pescados.-

-Y desde esta mañana me han seguido.- giro la vista para encontrar al plateado. -¿Dónde esta Inuyasha? Creí que cuando estuviera frente a él estaría molesto y se pondría a gritarme.-el monje se puso de pie exaltado y tomo a la peli negra de los hombros.

-Es cierto, señorita Saya tiene que alcanzar a Inuyasha el cree que usted esta peligro.-

-Antes quiero hablar con Sango ¿Dónde esta?-

-Esta en su habitación, te llevare hasta ella.- Miroku salió de la habitación seguido de la peli negra, se detuvieron en una de las puertas. –Te dejare no quiero entrar mientras ella este en esa condición.- el monje se alejó hasta perderse de vista.

Saya se quedo viendo la puesta unos segundos, la abrió vio un bulto en el funton y junto a él estaba Kirara cerro la puerta detrás suyo en ese momento aquel bulto se empezó a mover.

"_¿Seguirá dormida?" _Fue lo único que se le ocurrió puesto que no escuchaba que dijera nada.

-Sango ¿estas dormida?- lo dijo en susurro mientras se acercaba, puso su mano en aquel bulto y lo movió lentamente. –Bueno no tardare mucho.- se sentó a un lado del funton mientras se recargaba en la pared. - Sango sé que me escuchas y quiero decirte que esta mañana vi a Kohaku, pero esta vez no peleamos tuve la oportunidad de hablar con él, es un buen niño me dijo que quería volver a estar a tu lado como antes, sé que decía la verdad le prometí que lo ayudaría.- se puso de pie dispuesta a irse. –Y ten por seguro, que cumpliré con mi palabra.-se dirigió a la puerta para salir.

-Gracias, muchas gracias Saya.- la castaña se puso de pie y abrazo a la peli negra esta le correspondió cuando terminaron, ambas iban a abrir la puerta y para su sorpresa todos estaban pegados a la puerta.

-Koga me acompañas.- salió de la habitación y comenzó a caminar a la entrada seguida del grupo de hombres lobo.

-Claro pero ¿A dónde?-

-A darle su merecido a mi padre, todos los demás, quiero que se queden será mas rápido así.-

-Ni hablar yo iré con usted ama, no quiero que se repita la misma historia de cuando era pequeña.- la peli negra miro desafiante al pequeño gato.

-Esta bien puedes venir, los demás quédense por si ocurre algo mas.- se dio media vuelta, Kataro subió a su hombro corrió a la salida seguida de los hombres lobo y la manada hasta perderse de vista.

* * *

Mientras en el bosque Fumito se encuentra caminando, buscando el sitio perfecto para dar marcha al plan, Kohaku lo iba siguiendo debido a las órdenes de Naraku, llegaron a un claro donde el peli negro comenzó a dibujar un circulo en el suelo y en el centro coloco la pluma negra mientas decía palabras inaudibles para el castaño, la pluma comenzó a brillar y a elevarse por si sola, coloco los dos cabellos plateados bajo la pluma de tal forma que pareciera una cruz un figura de luz salió y comenzó a tomar forma cuando la luz desapareció Kohaku no entendió nada.

-¿Que se supone que debió pasar? Yo no veo nada.- Fumito tomo un cabello del castaño y lo coloco en el circulo, una luz segó al chico, cuando la luz desapareció Kohaku se sorprendió por lo que veía, era la figura de Saya toda golpeada tenia moretones en todos lados, su ropa estaba destruida, arrodillada en el suelo con sus manos atadas con cadenas y su cabello tapándole la cara.

-Todo esta listo.-comenzó a reírse bajo y poco a poco se fue haciendo más escandalosa.

* * *

_Dudas, sugerencias, amenasas de muerte, tomatasos, cualquier cosa dejen un review o por cierto como no me dijeron que opinaban de mi idea pues la historia tendra_** 0% de romance **_bueno eso era todo hasta el proximo viernes_.

SAYONARA -w-


	16. Mi sirviente, Mi maestro, Mi mejor amigo

Inuyasha y Sesshomaru seguían al insecto por el bosque, cada cuando se lanzaban uno que otro golpe entre ellos no se daban cuenta de que el camino era muy largo parecían estaban corriendo en círculos, Sesshomaru utilizo su látigo y con este agarro del pie a Inuyasha causando que el veneno le lastimara y callera al suelo, el lord del oeste aprovecho eso para atacarlo con su espada, el chico del traje rojo desenfundo a Tessaiga para bloquear el ataque así comenzaron una pelea con sus espadas, estaban tan distraídos peleando que no se percataron cuando el Insecto de Naraku se fue volando.

Ambos pelearon hasta llegar a una parte clara del bosque sin percatarse de que no estaban solos en ese lugar.

-Oigan, si siguen peleando hasta matarse así, no le veo el caso a que los haya llamado.- ambos pararon de pelear y dirigieron su atención al dónde provenía la voz, pertenecía a Fumito que se encontraba a un lado del cuerpo hincado de Saya con la cabeza baja y la ropa destrozada, mientras que al otro lado estaba Kohaku parado observándolos también tenía moretones en el cuello y la cara.

-Fumito maldito mal nacido ¿Qué le has hecho a Saya?- Inuyasha sostuvo con fuerza el mango de su espada y poniéndose en posición de ataque, no recibió respuesta alguna solo una pequeña sonrisa altanera del peli negro, en pocos segundos el ojo ambarino se desesperó y corrió para atacar al ojo azulado que logro bloquear el ataque con su espada.

Sesshomaru por su parte miro detenidamente a la chica, había algo distinto en ella pero no lograba ver que era, volteo la vista para dirigirla a la pelea que tenían los otros dos, Inuyasha en un descuido recibió un puñetazo en la cara lo suficientemente fuerte para alejarlo unos centímetros, el peli negro lo aprovecho para acabar con su vida pero Sesshomaru bloqueo el ataque y cuando las hojas de las espadas estaban juntas Fumito intento golpearlo igual que a Inuyasha pero el lord del oeste también le dio un puñetazo pero en el estómago alejándolo un poco.

"_Un brazo derecho creí que se lo habían cortado" _-¿De dónde sacaste el brazo?- el hibrido se sorprendió de la pregunta no se había dado cuenta de que tenía ambos brazos.

-La perla de shikon sí que es sorprendente ¿No creen? Simplemente combine mi magia con la de perla y taran, esto te hubiera sido muy útil Sesshomaru escuche que te habían cortado un brazo hace tiempo.- el mencionado miro a Fumito con ira. -¿Qué te pasa? ¿Dije algo que no debía?- mostro una sonrisa altanera, Sesshomaru corrió y comenzó a atacarlo, Inuyasha no se quedó atrás ambos plateados atacaron al peli negro con sus espadas.

En un descuido de Inuyasha, Fumito logro darle un puñetazo en el estómago y en el momento que se agacho le dio una patada en la cara lo suficientemente fuerte para mandarlo a volar hasta unos arbustos algo lejanos, el hibrido se levantó adolorido agarrándose el estómago con una mano y con la otra sostenía su espada miro a Saya aun hincada con la cabeza baja mientras escuchaba el sonido de dos espadas juntarse y al ojo azulado hablar mirando amenazadora mente a Sesshomaru.

-Simplemente no lo entiendo ¿Por qué quieren ayudar a mi hija?-

-Maldito… ¡No tienes derecho a llamarla hija!- Inuyasha sujeto con más fuerza su espada y corrió hasta donde ambos peleaban, el lord del oeste se separó cuando el hibrido ya estaba muy cerca, el peli negro esquivo el ataque alejándose un poco, pero recibió una cortada en la mano. –La próxima te cortare todo el brazo.- se puso en posición de ataque.

* * *

Mientras que en el bosque Koga, Ginta, Saya y Hakkaku corren siguiendo el desastre que dejaron ambos plateados mientras peleaban, arboles destruidos o con rasguños, cráteres en el suelo etc. Ginta y Hakkaku ya se veían muy cansados no podían seguirles el paso a los peli negros, se iban quedando más cada vez más atrás.

-Ama.- Kataro seguían en el hombro de Saya quien volteo a ver a los hombres lobo, cada vez se veían más lejos.

-¡Koga espera!- el líder se detuvo para ver hacia atrás, esos dos siempre igual solo atrasando, luego de unos segundos lograron alcanzar a los peli negros y luego se desplomaron al suelo muertos de cansancio.

–Es mejor que se queden aquí alcáncenos cuando en cuanto puedan.- ella comenzó a correr de nuevo y Koga tras ella mientras esos dos se quedaban ahí tirados recuperando el aliento.

* * *

En la pelea que tenían los plateados las cosas iban mal estaban cansados, no tenían rasguños era porque era más importante bloquear los ataques de Fumito, él tampoco estaba muy bien tenia uno que otro rasguño pero no estaba cansado se veía muy bien.

Sesshomaru eh Inuyasha corrieron al mismo tiempo y prepararon sus espadas pero el peli negro se acercó a "Saya" la jalo de los cabellos y puso su espada en el cuello de la chica, ambos plateados se detuvieron en ese instante, a Fumito se le formo una sonrisa en el rosto al ver que ambos pararon su marcha.

-Bien, ahora que estamos un poco más calmados, les are un par de preguntas.- ambos se quedaron en silencio observando con odio a aquel sujeto tan repugnante. -¿Por qué ayudan a mi hija? Ella no tiene nada que ver con ustedes, esta no es su pelea.-

-¡Eso no es algo que te interese!- el peli negro hizo un pequeño movimiento con su espada segundos después un pequeño rio de sangre comenzó a bajar del cuello de Saya.

-Respuesta incorrecta Inuyasha.- una sonrisa altanera se formó en sus labios. –Ahora o respondes mi pregunta ¡Oh vez como mi pequeña sufre la misma muerta que su madre!- tiro más fuerte de los cabellos negros haciendo que ella diera un pequeño gemido de dolor.

-Maldito.- susurro el hibrido sujetando con más fuerza su espada, el peli negro estaba tan distraído con Inuyasha, Sesshomaru aprovecho eso utilizo su látigo atrapando la muñeca con la que sostenía la espada y está en pocos segundos comenzó a quemar la piel del peli negro causando que soltara el arma.

-¡Viento Cortante!- Inuyasha aprovecho que estaba distraído para atacarlo, pero este fue más veloz y logro esquivarlo dando un salto, volvió a tomar su espada y ataco Inuyasha pero él lo bloqueo.

Mientas tanto en el bosque Saya y Koga ya estaban cerca de aquella pelea a unos metros de llegar podían escuchar como chocaban las armas, cruzaron unos arbustos y desde ahí lograron ver claramente a los 3 chicos peleando, Saya miro el circulo dibujado en el suelo la pluma y unos mechones, estaban flotando dentro del circulo pero parado a un lado estaba Kohaku mirando detenidamente la pelea, tenia moretones en la cara, la peli negra cerro fuerte los puños al ver al joven exterminador con esos golpes en la cara, tenía pensado salir de aquellos arbustos y unirse a la pelea pero Koga no la dejo, le agarró del brazo para que no fuera.

-¿Qué haces? Suéltame.- lo dijo en susurro tratando de zafarse de aquel agarre.

-Espera recuerda lo que dijeron los demás, esos 2 creen que tu estas en peligro, ¿Acaso no sean dado cuenta de que tú no estás ahí?-

-Eso es por un hechizo, mira el círculo de allá.-Koga así lo hizo caso a la orden de Kataro. –Es un truco muy viejo pero muy útil.-

-¿Para qué son los cabellos y la pluma?-

-Si no me equivoco la pluma es de mi ama, es para una ilusión una copia de mi ama el debió hacer algo para que se viera en peligro, los cabellos si no mal recuerdo es para que las personas pertenecientes a estos sean las únicas que las vean.-

-Ya entiendo entonces Inuyasha y Sesshomaru están viendo una ilusión de Saya en peligro.-

-Vaya quien diría que los lobos son más inteligentes que los perros, me impresionas muchacho lograste entender a la primera.- Kataro le dirigió una sonrisa al jefe de los lobos, el solo lo miro de mala manera mientras su ama solo daba un suspiro.

La pelea entre los 3 se iba haciendo más peligrosa, Inuyasha ya no podía más estaba agotado ya le habían dado varias cortadas en el cuerpo, pero ninguna era graves cayo un momento de rodillas por el cansancio, Sesshomaru estaba peleando con su espada, pero Fumito miro lo débil que estaba el hibrido en ese momento alejo al lord empujándolo un poco lejos, el ambarino le dirigió una mirada, al peli negro este solo corría hacia el hibrido, mientras este solo intentaba ponerse de pie, pero antes de que lo lograra Fumito apareció frente a él con la espada en lo alto, bajo la espada en dirección al plateado, Inuyasha este cerro los ojos esperando su muerte pero en lugar de sentir el líquido rojo salir de su cuerpo, solo escucho el ruido de dos espadas chocando, imagino que seria Sesshomaru pero en cuanto abrió los ojos miro a una chica de cabello negro bloqueado el ataque que acabaría con él, el enemigo dio un salto hacia atrás sorprendido de ver a su hija frente a él.

Koga y Kataro se sorprendieron al verla ahí parada ni se dieron cuenta de cuando se fue.

-¿Cómo llego ahí tan rápido?- dijeron al unísono.

Volviendo a la pelea, ambos peli negros se miraban ella con odio y el con una sonrisa en el rostro que cambio de un momento a una sorprendida, la ojos rojos se veía idéntica a su madre aquel día, su último día.

-Saya, como es que tú no tienes ni un rasguño, si hace un momento….- el hibrido miro a la Saya que estaba arrodillada en el suelo con la mirada baja y la devolvió a la que estaba frente a él. –No entiendo.-susurro el hibrido para sí.

-Mi pequeña déjame decirte que te vez igual a ella…. Eres idéntica a tu madre, en su último día de vida.-

-Cállate.-lo dijo en susurro apretando más la empuñadura de su espada.

-Yo te buscaba a ti, pero ella se interpuso en mi camino y mira como acabo, bajo tierra.-

-Maldito que no escuchaste que te callaras.- Kataro salió de los arbustos y se puso frente a su ama.

-¿Te a atreves a desafiarme? A mi tu amo, recuerda quien eres y donde es tu lugar mensajero, dime Saya, ¿Cuántas vidas planeas sacrificar para vencerme? Tu madre murió por ti, aquel vejete de tu abuelo que tu tanto amabas y querías mira lo que le paso termino muriendo por ti, aquel monje casi muere por ti, Kohaku casi muere por ti, Sesshomaru eh Inuyasha casi mueren por ti, si no hubieras llegado creme que habría sido una hermosa masacre, déjame decirte, que si sigues así terminaras sola de nuevo.-

La peli negra se hartó de escucharlo y se lanzó al ataque con su espada, el ataque logro ser bloqueado por su oponente, mientras ellos peleaban Inuyasha seguía confundido mirando de una Saya a otra logando entender por qué había dos, pero no solo el Sesshomaru hacia lo mismo pero un grito los saco de sus pensamientos.

_Mientras los plateados pensaban durante la pelea esto paso, Saya peleaba con su espada intentando hacerle daño a su padre, pero el esquivaba todos o los bloqueaba, pero en un momento que la ojos rojos bajo la guardia, Fumito lo aprovecho dándole un puñetazo en el estómago sacándole todo el aire haciendo que ella se desconcentrara y se agachara (N.A ya saben cuándo te sacan el aire por accidente es leve, pero fuerte tienes que agacharte y pues hablo por experiencia… enserio es feo eso) aprovecho eso para darle una patada en la cara tan fuerte que hizo que se alejara en dirección a un árbol y diera un grito._

Koga salió rápido de los arbustos cuando vio como ella volaba en dirección a un árbol, sabía que chocaría contra él y le causaría algún daño corrió en la dirección que iba la peli negra y la atrapo yéndose junto con ella para chocar en el árbol, el jefe del clan recibió todo el impacto en su espalda, cayeron al suelo de sentón, los plateados salieron de sus pensamientos al escuchar el grito pero no lograron darse cuenta de lo que había pasado a tiempo.

-¡AMA!- el sirviente corrió al lado de su ama junto con Inuyasha, Sesshomaru se quedó viendo la escena de reojo manteniendo la guardia.

La peli negra fue abriendo los ojos, sujetando su estómago alzo la mirada Koga tenía una mueca de dolor en su rostro. –Oye ¿Estas bien?- él solo asintió mientras abría uno de sus ojos.

-Sí, solo fue un golpe estaré bien.- todos los demás llegaron a donde se encontraban los peli negros.

-¿Quieren explicarnos esto?- Inuyasha ayudo a su amiga a ponerse de pie.

-Pues es muy obvio ¿No? Koga recibió un golpe muy duro en la espalda ayudando.-

-Me di cuenta de eso gato estúpido, a lo que me refiero es porque ahí dos Sayas.-

-Es un truco.- Koga fue explicando poniéndose de pie. –Solo ustedes pueden ver dos una de ellas es falsa.- el plateado solo quedo más confundido demostrándolo en su cara. – ¿Que no entiendes? esto es una trampa, la chica herida que ves por haya.-señalo con su dedo índice el circulo en el suelo. –Es falsa una ilusión que solo tú y Sesshomaru ven.- todo había quedado claro para los plateados, pero no para la peli negra.

"_Una trampa, pero ¿Para qué? si era para matar a Inuyasha y a Sesshomaru habría ido a buscarlos y atacarlos pero algo no está bien ¿Con qué fin los mataría? ellos no tienen nada que él necesite… ¿Oh si?"_ Mientras pensaba intentando entender el fin de aquel extraño plan, Fumito noto como ella intentaba descifrar lo que tramaba, no se lo iba a permitir…. No aun, salió al ataque estando a unos pasos de ella el ataque fue bloqueado, pero no por su hija si no por Sesshomaru, el sonido de las espadas llamo la atención de todos.

Saya salió de su mente y comenzó a ayudar a Sesshomaru acercándose a él con su espada junto a Inuyasha, el ojo azulado se alejó de ellos dando un salto atrás, Koga dio un salto en dirección a Fumito intentando patearlo pero él lograba esquivar todos.

-¡Viento cortante!- Inuyasha aprovecho que el enemigo se distrajo, Sesshomaru no se quedó atrás.

-¡Bakusaiga!- Saya tampoco se quedó atrás, su espada fue rodeado por llamas negras, los tres lanzaron sus ataques al mismo tiempo, Koga se hizo a un lado al sentir el ataque, el cual le dio directamente a Fumito, aquel ataque levanto una nube de tierra haciéndoles imposible ver a todos.

-¿Ya ganamos?-Koga se acercó a los demás con los ojos cerrados, todos tenían los ojos cerrados mientras que con una mano se tapaban la boca y la nariz, toda la tierra se esparció dejando ver como los arboles pasto y todo lo que había atrás del enemigo había sido destruido.

"_¿Termino?... ¿Todo acabo al fin?" _Saya se hizo ilusiones que fueron destruidas en un instante, sintió como algo o mejor dicho alguien se ponía detrás de ella, se dio la vuelta rápidamente ahí estaba él tenía la cara con quemaduras completamente deformada tenía heridas espantosas en el cuerpo y le faltaba una mano algo flotaba del suelo y ese algo no era nada más que piel, trozos de carne que estaban regenerando todas las partes faltantes y cerrando cada herida, la expresión en su desfigurada cara era una de ira, tenía su espada levantada listo para dar fin a la peli negra se empezaron a escuchar truenos, habría una tormenta en cualquier momento.

-¡NO!- ella sintió como alguien la empujaba, la escena fue tan rápida que Saya no logro verla, mientras los demás en cuento escucharon el grito se dieron la vuelta para ver que ocurría se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver tal escena.

La peli negra rápidamente dirigió su atención al peli negro, pero sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos al ver como su el gato negro se desangraba a unos pasos de ella…. Kataro la había salvado…. El la empujo y al hacerlo el recibió todo el golpe, aquello era horrible y triste para Saya, el pequeño gato tenía una cortada inmensa en el pecho la sangre salía demasiado rápido, ella se puso de pie y corrió al lado de su sirviente sin importarle lo peligroso que fuera, se sentó a su lado en el inmenso charco de sangre que había alrededor, lo tomo con cuidado entre sus brazos los cuales se manchaban de sangre al igual que su ropa.

-Ama… Yo… Hice bien… Mi trabajo…. Tal y como pidió…. Su madre… antes de… que ella… no dejara en la cueva… ¿Lo recuerda?- Ella solo asintió.* -…Puedo descansar…. En paz…. Sabiendo que cumplí…. Con mi deber.- comenzaron a caer una que otra gota del cielo

-Cállate, tú no puedes descansar…. ¡Te ordeno que permanezcas aquí!- las lágrimas salían sin control de sus ojos, mientras Kataro solo sonreía al verla así.

-El dios Amida…. tenía razón…. Cuando llora se sonroja…. Se ve tierna ama…. Lamento no…. Poder cumplir…. Lo que me pide…. Lo lamento ama.-

-Idiota, yo no soy tierna, no te disculpes y deja de decirme "Ama" quédate por favor Kataro ¡QUÉDATE! No quiero, no quiero que te vayas, por favor gato tonto… mi sirviente…. mi maestro… Mi mejor amigo.- lloraba sin control mientras todos la miraban con una expresión de profunda tristeza.

"_Siempre supe que me veías como tu maestro en la magia oh como un sirviente"_ un fuego negro comenzó a rodear al pequeño mientras iba desapareciendo rápidamente _"…pero jamás creí que me vieras como tu mejor amigo…. Saya…. Adiós" _cerro los ojos terminando de desaparecer dejando solo una rosa negra en las manos de Saya.

-No… Kataro…. ¡NOOO!-el agua comenzó a caer a chorros dejando empapados a todos en minutos, mientras ella lloraba descontroladamente sosteniendo la rosa fuertemente pero sin aplastarla para no destruirla, todos los demás la veían con tristeza Inuyasha bajo la cabeza, a Koga se le oculto el rostro con su copete, Kohaku miraba el suelo mientras que le salían una que otra lagrima y Sesshomaru veía aquella escena con tristeza eh ira, en su rostro inexpresivo no se veía solo apretaba los puños con tanta rabia.

* * *

**Hola a todos como pasa el tiempo verdad jeje bueno lamento no haber subido el capitulo, eh tenido varios problemas con la escuela y otros asuntos, Bueno este capitulo lo dedique a mi perrita porque hace unos dias se fue aun sitio del que no volvera **TT_TT** bueno dejando eso de lado les pido disculapas de nuevo, son dos capitulos el otro lo subire en un rato debo corregirlo.**

**dejen sus reviwes me levantaran el animo con eso que si no eh parado de llorar, bueno dejen sus saludos, crititcas, amenazas, y otras cosas, o y me e dado cuenta de que el fic tiene mas visitantes cada vez, bueno a esas personas les dedico la bienvenida a este fic y espero lo esten disfrutando.**

**hasta mas al rato SAYONARA -w-**


	17. El secuestro

**Pero si ya dije que lo sentia **TT_TT

* * *

Fumito…. El reía, reía a carcajadas de aquello, todas las partes que le faltaban ya estaban en su lugar se veía perfectamente estaba completamente regenerado, tomo su espada y se acercó a Saya, la levanto en el aire y volvió a intentar acabar con ella nuevamente, antes de que el arma llegara a lastimar a la peli negra Inuyasha lo detuvo con su espada, estaba hirviendo en cólera, solo ver a ese sujeto le causaba un odio tremendo uno que igualaba el de Naraku.

-Maldito ¡No me estoves!- le dio un puñetazo en la cara tan fuete que lo lanzo unas metros atrás, corrió tras él cuando llego a donde estaba el hibrido lo tomo de los cabellos y lo azoto contra el suelo una y otra vez hasta que quedó inmóvil.

-Inuyasha.- susurro Saya no veía la escena pero escuchaba perfectamente lo que ocurría de sus ojos las lágrimas aun salían no podía detenerlas.

Fumito al ver que el plateado no se movía volvió a caminar hacia la joven, pero a unos pasoso de llegar, Koga se lanzó al ataque, dio puñetazos y patadas pero todas eran bloqueadas, lanzo otra patada que el enemigo aprovecho tomo la pierna del chico lobo con todas su fuerzas y lo levanto en lo aire y lo azoto contra el suelo una y otra vez como si estuviera martilleando algo, podía escuchar como el hueso del tobillo de Koga se quebraba, el dolor era inmenso, lo levanto una última vez y lo azoto con mucha más fuerza en el suelo logando que se levantara una nube de tierra, cuando se esparció se podía apreciar como él estaba en el centro de un cráter, siguió su camino dejándolo ahí parecía muerto no se movía ni hacia algún sonido.

-Koga.- apretó con fuerza sus puños no solo de tristeza sino también de ira sus amigos la estaban defendiendo y parecían estar muertos ¿Y ella que hacia? Nada solo se quedaba ahí llorando, por la pérdida de su mejor amigo pero si seguía así los perdería a todos.

Fumito seguía su camino ya estaba a unos pasos de ella, pero tropezó, no mejor dicho lo tiraron, Sesshomaru había tomado del tobillo con su látigo venenoso, preparo sus garras venenosas y corrió al ataque, el peli negro rodo en el suelo haciendo que el plateado solo derritiera el suelo, el ojos azules se levantó del suelo rápidamente mientras el lord hacia lo mismo lo miro unos segundos y luego volvió a correr al ataque con sus garras, pero todo era en vano todos eran esquivados.

-Eres muy lento ¿Lo sabias?- Esa sonrisa, esa estúpida sonrisa lo enfurecía, le lanzo otro zarpazo pero él lo esquivo haciendo se aun lado, lo tomo de la muñeca y lo acerco a él estaban muy cerca, el peli negro lo aprovecho para darle varios puñetazos en donde estaba el estómago tan fuertes que su armadura termino por romperse dejando al descubierto su estómago, comenzó a darle golpes con la rodilla en el estómago una y otra vez hasta dejarlo sin aire, no se detenía seguía y seguía dándole cada vez más fuerte, luego de varios el lord del oeste estaba escupiendo sangre, le dieron un puñetazo en la cara tan fuerte que lo lanzo lejos, estaba muy débil muy apenas se podía poner de pie su vista era borrosa, acaso el gran Sesshomaru ¿Había sido vencido? No eso no podía ser, se sostuvo en pie apoyándose en su espada pero no podía moverse.

-Me encargare de darte un fin luego Sesshomaru, quiero que al menos uno de ustedes vea cómo es que Saya sufre algo peor que ustedes.- retomo su camino, ¿Acaso el lord se tendría que conformar con solo mirar como ella moría sin poder hacer algo? Con solo pensar eso lo llenaba de rabia.

-Sesshomaru.- miro todo de reojo, y escucho todo, cada palabra cada golpe hacia que ella enfureciera cada vez más, no con el que se hacía llamar su padre, si no consigo misma se sentía inútil al no hacer algo más que llorar ¿Acaso eso ayudaba en algo? No era una niña para que la defendieran ¿Pero porque? ¿Por qué no hacía algo? Sintió como alguien se ponía detrás de ella, sabía perfectamente quien era. _"Atacarme por la espalda… sabía que eras un maldito cobarde, pero jamás que llegarías a atacarme así"_

Fumito la tomo de los cabellos y la jalo dejando al descubierto su cuello levanto su espada y esta comenzó a bajar rápidamente cuando un cadena atrapo la hoja de la espada, el ojo azulado miro la cadena y siguió hasta ver al propietario, era Kohaku lo estaba desafiando.

-Mocoso ¡¿Tú también quieres morir?!- tiro de la cadena atrayendo al exterminador hacia él, lo tomo del cuello enterando sus garras dejando que se escapara un gemido de dolor por parte del chico, lo lanzo contra un árbol dejándolo inmóvil, camino hacia el niño y al llegar a tenerlo frente a él, alzo su espada sin pensarlo está bajo rápidamente hacia el chico pero fue detenido nuevamente.

-¡No te atrevas!- era Saya sostenía la hoja de la espada con su mano de la cual estaba saliendo un diminuto rio de sangre, su expresión era una de ira estaba molesta aunque de sus ojos salían lágrimas. –Eres un maldito… te odio… ¡TE MANDARE YO MISMA AL INFIERNO!- sus ojos se volvieron de un rojo intenso muy parecido a la sangre, su cabello era rodeado por un fuego tan oscuro como la noche y se elevaban como si no hubiera gravedad que los hiciera permanecer quietos, unos colmillos comenzaron a salir, sus garras crecieron y unos cuernos empezaron a salirle, su apariencia era amenazante daría miedo a quien fuera, jalo la hoja atrayendo a Fumito hacia ella, fue tan rápido que ni se dio cuenta de cuando ella le dio un puñetazo en la cara, fue tan fuerte que llego hasta un árbol a varios metros lejos de ellos.

Dos personas más aparecieron luego de un rato eran Ginta y Hakkaku lo primero que vieron fue el aspecto de Saya, sus rostros se pusieron pálidos y su instinto les decía que corrieran lo más rápido que pudieran para alejarse de aquel monstruo, lo vieron unos segundos más se asombraron de que aquella criatura fuera Saya, en verdad ¿Ella era la chica que habían conocido esta mañana? Kohaku también tenía el rostro pálido esa apariencia le daba miedo quien imaginaria que una chica tan amable pudiera volverse un monstruo tan horrible.

-Kohaku.- su voz se había distorsionado era profunda y con eco, miro de reojo al joven castaño, el cual sintió que aquellos ojos le miraban el alma, se sentía desnudo, tenía miedo quería correr con todas sus fuerzas pero algo en él le decía que se quedara. –Toma a todos y ponlos en una parte alejada.- el la miro sorprendido, a pesar de tener aquel aspecto seguía siendo la misma chica que se preocupaba por los demás, el chico asintió y se fue corriendo al lado de los hombres lobo.

-Ayúdenme, a ponerlos en un sitio seguro.- corrió en dirección en la que estaban los plateados y Koga, los demás lo siguieron Ginta tomo a Inuyasha, Hakkaku tomo a Koga y Kohaku se acercó a Sesshomaru ofreciéndole su mano en señal de ayuda. –Por favor déjeme ayudarlo.- el ambarino lo miro se expresión unos segundos, no era que desconfiara era que su orgullo no lo dejaba.

-Tu solo no podrás.-el castaño lo miro extrañado, no le hizo caso y tomo la mano del lord ayudándolo a sostenerse por lo menos, el caminaría solo, Kohaku solo lo ayudaría a sostenerse de pie si veía que estaba por desplomarse, pasaron junto a donde estaba una rosa negra, Sesshomaru sabía bien que era o más bien que significaba era importante para Saya, la levanto del suelo y la llevo consigo.

Cuando todos estaban en un lugar seguro Saya miro detenidamente a su enemigo la llenaba de rabia ver ese hombre y saber que era su padre, lo odiaba, lo depreciaba, lo mataría aunque fuera lo último que fuese.

Corrió tan rápido que ni siquiera se alcanzó a ver cuando llego a estar frente a Fumito, lo tomo del cuello y comenzó a apretarlo más y más quería romperle el cuello lo deseaba con todas sus ganas, este solo lanzaba gemidos de dolor mientras intentaba zafarse, era imposible no lograba nada, extendió sus alas y se elevó por los aires con Saya aferrándose a su cuello, comenzó a volar en picada planeaba hacer que ella recibiera todo el golpe, pero no sería así, ella se subió en la espalda de Fumito y comenzó a tirar de sus alas deseaba arrancárselas, llegaron a desplomarse en el suelo, el gritaba de dolor, no porque el haya recibido todo el daño del impacto si no que era porque sentía como sus alas se iban separando de él.

Luego de tanto jalar y ver que no lograba su objetivo hizo que sus manos fueran rodeadas por bolas de fugo que comenzó a lanzarle y con la cercanía que tenían el daño fue horrible, tenia quemaduras en la espalda horribles cuando la parte donde iniciaba el ala se veía toda ensangrentada volvió a tomarlas pero esta vez encajo sus garras y con todas sus fuerzas arranco ambas alas, y las lanzo aun lado, mientras el hombre bajo sus pies gritaba de dolor, mientras era bañado en su propia sangre parecía una masacre, ella se estaba llevando por su la rabia, el instinto la dominaba, tomo el brazo derecho de Fumito y lo jalo hacia atrás mientras ponía uno de sus pies junto a la axila del enemigo, comenzó a jalar con todas sus fuerzas hasta que logró arrancarle el brazo un fragmento salió de ahí, el peli negro lo entendió, sin el fragmento en su cuerpo el moriría en cuerpo y espíritu, no quería eso uso sus fuerzas y en un movimiento rápido la quito de encima aprovecho eso y con su pierna le dio una patada tan fuerte que la alejo unos metros, lanzo un silbido y un monstruo de Naraku salió de las sombras rodeado de algunos insectos salto al lomo de la criatura eh intento huir en él, pero nadie dijo que sería fácil, Saya se recuperó del golpe, extendió sus alas y emprendió vuelo detrás de él.

Fumito intentaba defenderse lanzándole dagas la mayoría se clavaba en brazos y piernas pero a ella no le importaba no hacía caso y solo seguía su instinto asesino.

-Saya no debes perder el tiempo con migo recuerda que tus amigos están en peligro.- la expresión de ira cambio a una de sorpresa y preocupación al escuchar aquella frase, el peli negro lo aprovecho y le lanzo una bola de fuego que le dio directamente haciendo que se desplomara al suelo dándole oportunidad de escapar.

Saya se levantó sujetando su cabeza mirando a los lados parecía desorientada pero aun tenia aquella amenazante forma, logro ver a lo lejos a Kohaku que la miraba con miedo sus manos temblaban al igual que sus piernas.

-Kohaku.- dio un paso hacia él, quien al ver el acto se puso en guardia. -¿Por qué?- miro alrededor todo estaba bañado en sangre, ella también se horrorizo de la escena, sintió un líquido en sus manos y las miro con miedo sus garras, su ropa, todo estaba en sangre devolvió la vista a Kohaku que la miraba con miedo, Ginta y Hakkaku habían salido de unos arbustos sus rostros estaban pálidos y la miraban con miedo, todos la miraban igual. –Yo… No…- empezó a caminar hacia sus amigos pero ellos se alejaban de ella o se ponían en posición de ataque. –No….Yo no… No quise que ustedes…- se detuvo frente a un charco de sangre se podía ver claramente su reflejo, ella también se horrorizo al verse así, parecía un monstruo se cubrió la cara con ambas manos el agua estaba limpiando todo el rastro de sangre de sus manos y su cara levanto la mirada todos aun la miraban con miedo, era por su apariencia.

Se puso de pie y cubrió todo su cuerpo con sus alas negras unos segundos para después quitarlas había vuelto a su forma humana, sin cuernos, sin garras, sin colmillos, era tal y cual conocían sus alas se ocultaron atrás de ella para luego desaparecer, camino con la cabeza baja en dirección a los demás, todos la seguían mirando igual le tenían miedo ahora al saber que ella en su interior tenía un monstruo sediento de sangre.

Paso de largo a los chicos tomo su espada y la guardo en la funda, ambas estaban tiradas en sitios distintos camino donde le había quitado sus alas a Fumito, estas estaban siendo consumidas por un fuego azul, ella veía como se desaparecían lentamente hasta que no quedo nada, miro al suelo donde se encontraba un enorme fragmento de la perla, lo tomo mojado y lleno de lodo, se dio la vuelta y camino sin rumbo quería encontrar a los demás, asegurarse de que estuvieran bien y disculparse por no haberlos ayudado.

-Espera.- detuvo su marcha y miro sobre el hombro, era Kohaku estaba caminando en dirección contraria. –Están por aquí.- atravesó unos arbustos y se perdió de vista, ella lo siguió al igual que los demás, llegaron a una cueva para cubrirse de la lluvia.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el templo del maestro Mushin, todos los demás se encontraban esperando, de vez en cuando se ponían a platicar, no solo estaba el grupo de Inuyasha y los lobos de Koga, Rin y Jaken habían llegado sobe AH-UN desde hace un buen rato, los lobos se encontraban afuera tendidos en el piso (N.A o sentados como les parezca.) uno de ellos se puso alerta y poco a poco los demás lo fueron haciendo, comenzaron a gruñirle al cielo y también a ladrarle.

-Excelencia, ¿Puede sentirlo también?- el monje solo asintió.

Uno de los lobos subió al barandal y salto hacia afuera pero choco con algo con un campo de energía, cuando las demás criaturas vieron a su camarada caer al suelo chillando de dolor, corrieron al ataque pero todos terminaban igual en el suelo y chillando de dolor, los humanos salieron apurados, dejando a dentro a Rin, Jaken, Kirara y Shippo empezaron a escuchar una risa que reconocían perfectamente, un niño albino apareció frente a ellos.

-Hakudoshi.- Miroku tomo el rosario y se puso en posición de ataque, estaba listo para atacar con su agujero negro.

-Se lo que piensas monje, pero yo no haría eso si fuera tu.- varios insectos comenzaron a llegar.

Kagome lanzo una de sus flechas pero no logro nada. -¿Qué es lo que quieres? Si son los fragmentos, ni creas que te los daremos.- el niño comenzó a reír de nuevo.

-No, yo no quiero los fragmentos, ahora no, lo que vengo a buscar es…..a ustedes.- se lanzó a ataque contra Kagome, pero Sango se puso frente a ella y uso su bumerang como escudo logrando bloquear el ataque perfectamente, pero el enemigo lo aprovecho, todos los insectos atacaron a Miroku (N.A como cuando te siguen las abejas y todas ellas te rodean.) el monje hacia lo posible por deshacerse de ellas pero muchas lo estaban picando inyectándoles su veneno, el monje callo de rodillas mientras los insectos se iban, se alejaban de él mientras caía inconsciente en el suelo.

"_Este veneno es diferente…. Es más potente que los otros….Sango" _La exterminadora lo veía caer al suelo, quería ir a ayudarlo pero si lo hacía Kagome moriría.

-No te distraigas.- en esos pocos segundos Hakudoshi logro encajarle su arma en el hombro, cayó al suelo, quería volver a ponerse de pie pero.

"_Mi cuerpo… no puedo moverlo_…. _¿Porque?"_ su vista se nublo y cayó inconsciente al suelo, no sin antes escuchar como la colegiala gritaba su nombre preocupada.

-Bueno solo quedas tu.- refiriéndose a Kagome sintió como un insecto se paraba sobre su hombro y en momento como este encajaba su aguijón en su cuello se empezó a sentir mal tenía mareo, y su vista se nublaba no duro y cayó igual que los demás. –Bien creo que eran todos.- los insectos tomaron por la ropa a Sango y a Kagome junto con sus armas.

-¡Fuego mágico!- Shippo intentaba deshacerse de los insectos pero aparecían más y más.

-Oh es cierto, se me olvidaba una persona.- el zorro se adentró a la habitación, pero el albino no tardó en llegar también, vio que todos estaban protegiendo a Rin, Jaken y Shippo estaban al frente en posición de ataque mientras Kirara estaba al lado de la niña, él llamo a los insectos y todos empezaron a rodéalos aprovecho eso y tomo Rin de la muñeca, ella intentaba todo porque la soltara, Hakudoshi se arto y mando un insecto a picarla en el cuello y al igual que la colegiala, se desmayó, el albino la subió en su hombro. – Díganle a los demás que si quieren recuperar a sus amigas, vayan al templo en el monte izumo.- y salió del lugar seguido de los insectos y se fue.

-El amo me va a matar. –Jaken comenzó a llorar.


	18. Ahora eres humano de nuevo

Shippo salió de la habitación corriendo y se acercó a un inconsciente monje, comenzó a moverlo lentamente para despertarlo pero no lograba nada, Miroku estaba empezando a sudar mucho y mostrar muecas de dolor _"Miroku se ve muy mal iré por el maestro Mushin, él sabrá que hacer pero no puedo dejar a Miroku solo" _Se giró para ver a Jaken mirando la dirección que tomo hakudoshi mientras le salían lagrimas estilo anime. - ¡Jaken cuida a Miroku volveré en un momento!- el sapo solo se resignó a ver cómo es que el zorrito se iba hasta perderse en una esquina.

Shippo iba corriendo de cuarto en cuarto buscando al monje pero por más que buscaba no lo encontraba, llego hasta la habitación del monje, ahí estaba tirado, dormido con varias botellas de alcohol a un lado. –Maestro Mushin despierte por favor necesito su ayuda, Miroku está en peligro.- lo movía un y otra vez intentado despertarlo pero no lograba nada el seguía dormido profundamente. _"Ah, piensa que hace Miroku para levantarlo" _Se golpeaba una y otra vez la cabeza intentando recordarlo _"Ah ya se"_ se colocó encima del monje y le daba cachetadas. -¡Despierta monje ebrio y gordo!- al fin estaba abriendo los ojos se sentó bruscamente tirando al zorrito.

-Hm ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?- se empezó a rascar detrás de la cabeza.

-No hay tiempo de explicar Miroku está en peligro.- corrió a la salida seguido del monje hasta la entrada, podían escuchar gritos de dolor pertenecían a Miroku, al llegar donde estaba Jaken miraron que este estaba parado junto al joven monje mirándolo fijamente, mientas el ojo azulado agarraba su mano derecha con fuerza. –Jaken ¿Cómo está?-

-Es curioso comenzó a agarrarse la mano minutos después de que te fuiste.- Mushin se incoo a un lado del monje y le quito la manga del brazo derecho para revisarlo se veía en un estado horrible su piel se volvía de color morado y se iba extendiendo. _"¿Qué rayos es esto?"_ coloco el brazo de Miroku alrededor de su cuello, lo ayudo a ponerse de píe y empezó a llevarlo a una habitación, mientras Jaken Y Shippo lo seguían y veían atentamente llegaron a una de las habitaciones, el monje recostó a Miroku en el futon, este no dejaba de sudar. – ¿Dónde están los demás?-

-Una extensión de Naraku llamada Hakudoshi secuestro a Kagome, Sango y Rin hace rato, Inuyasha, el líder del clan de los lobos y una chica llamada Saya se fueron a una pelea pero no sabemos dónde.-

-El amo bonito también fue.-

-Busquen a los demás y tráiganlos pronto, ellos tienen que saber esto.- ambos asintieron y corrieron fuera del templo, Jaken fue por AH-UN y Shippo fue tras Kirara tenían que hallarlos pronto.

* * *

Mientras tanto al pie del monte izumo, Hakudoshi espera a que llegue Fumito, Sango, Kagome y Rin se encontraban inconscientes recargadas junto a un árbol siendo vigiladas por los insectos. _"¿Dónde esta? Ese imbécil me pidió que viniera aquí y ya está retrasado, ya llevo aquí un buen rato y no has señal de él"_ frunció el ceño mientras el recuerdo venía a su mente.

_Flash Back_

_Hakudoshi se encuentra sentado con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido en el fondo de la cueva con su lanza a un lado todo era tranquilidad hasta que los pasos de Fumito empezaron a resonar en todo el lugar, era muy molesto ese sonido estaba desde que Kohaku regreso de su misión, era molesto quería tomar su arma ir a buscar a aquel hombre tan altanero y cortarle las piernas para que al fin se callara, aquellos pasos ¿Se estaban acercando a donde él estaba o solo se lo imaginaba?_

_-Niño.- perfecto ¿Ahora que quería? –Maldita sea ¿Que no me escuchas?- se fue acercando al albino hasta estar a un paso de él. –Ni…- no logro terminar la frase pues Hakudoshi tenía su lanza preparada para atravesarle el cuello._

_-Te escuche desde a la primera ¿Qué quieres ahora?-_

_-Necesito que hagas una tarea, lo que hare con Sesshomaru eh Inuyasha necesito que mientras ellos no están, quiero que secuestres a las mujeres que los acompañan.- _

_-¿Por qué quieres que haga eso?- Fumito se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar por la misma dirección de la que había llegado._

_-Es parte del plan, tu solo hazlo y llévalas al pie del monte izumo.- Hakudoshi apretó el mango de su lanza, aquella actitud lo sacaba de quicio ¿Quién rayos se creía para darle órdenes y más de esa forma tan altanera?_

_Fin de Flash Back._

El recordar eso hacía que frunciera más el ceño, pero una idea llego a su mente lo que logro hacerlo cambiar a una sonrisa divertida pero a la vez escalofriante. _"Sería perfecto que Inuyasha y Sesshomaru ya se hayan desecho de ese idiota." _Su felicidad no duro porque pudo escuchar claramente el rugido de uno de los monstruos de Naraku _"Mierda." _ Puso una cara de disgusto mientras dirigía su mirada hacia arriba, ahí estaba sobre el lomo de la criatura ¿De sangrándose? Cuando el monstruo al fin llego a estar un poco más cerca del piso su "pasajero" bajo de su lomo pero por la pérdida de sangre de todo el viaje callo de rodillas.

El niño albino intentando contener la risa de verlo en ese estado tan deplorable era difícil una que otra risita se le escapaba. – ¿He y que tal te fue?- el peli negro solo lo miro de mala manera.

-Cállate, ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?- el ambarino solo asintió dirigiendo su mirada a la dirección donde estaban las 3 chicas dormidas.

-¿Y cómo es que un hibrido y un demonio pudieron contra un sujeto proveniente del infierno?-

-Yo nunca dije que fueran ellos los que hicieron esto.- Hakudoshi simplemente puso una expresión confusa. –Ella apareció, Saya se veía tan furiosa que ni siquiera vi un poco de piedad en esos escalofriantes ojos rojos, si no se hubiera preocupado por sus amigos ahora mismo estaría muerto.-

"_Ah, asique ella le hizo eso" _empezó a reírse mentalmente _"Es de entenderse por qué ella no tuvo ni un poco de piedad, después de todo este bastado mato a su madre y a su abuelo, es curioso las otras veces que lo enfrento ella no le hizo heridas tan graves y si el viaje fue largo ¿Porque no curo sus heridas desde un principio?"_ -¿Dónde está tu fragmento?-

-Pues estaba en mi brazo derecho pero como vez me lo arrancaron junto al fragmento, asique ah de estar tirado por ahí, da igual Naraku tiene muchos.- se puso de pie y comenzó a camina hacia el árbol donde estaban inconscientes las 3 chicas, desde las sombras un tentáculo salió atrapando a Fumito del cuello y levantándolo unos centímetros del suelo apretándolo aún más, el peli negro rasguñaba con su única mano intentado zafarse pero no lograba nada.

-¿¡PERDISTE EL FRAGMENTO!?-esa voz era de Naraku estaba enfadado, no estaba hirviendo en cólera. - ¡¿SABES LO VALIOSOS QUE SON?!-

-¿Qué… importa?… lo recuperare…-

-¿Cómo?-

-Primero…suéltame…- Naraku en vez de bajarlo lo lanzo contra un árbol dejándolo boca abajo y adolorido. _"Idiota, si no fuera poco que ya estoy bastante lastimado."_

-Ya no importa, solo ten en cuenta que a partir de aquí seguirás tu solo, ahora que no tienes fragmento eres igual de débil que un humano, Hakudoshi camina.- el demonio comenzó a caminar en dirección al bosque, el niño albino solo obedeció y lo fue siguiendo hasta perderse en el bosque para luego salir por los aires dentro de un campo de energía rodeado de veneno seguido de los insectos el monstruo que llevo a Fumito, dejando al peli negro solo con las 3 chicas.

-Bueno no importa, total yo planeaba matar a ese cobarde en cuanto mi plan resultara.- se levantó del suelo y empezó a sacudirse la tierra de su ensangrentada ropa. –Bueno solo me queda algo por hacer.- camino hacia Kagome primero y se arrodillo hasta quedar a su altura, coloco un su mano en la frente de la sacerdotisa y de la mano empezó a salir un brillo muy extraño y en el instante Kagome abrió los ojos y poco a poco se podía ver como se quedaban sin brillo y su mirada era fría y calculadora. –Lista.- se acercó a Sango eh hizo lo mismo término y fue con Rin, cuando las tres estaban listas se levantó y dio unos pasos hacia atrás. –Muy bien, escúchenme, pónganse de pie. – las 3 obedecieron. –Ahora que son mis sirvientes les ordeno que vayan al templo que está en la cima, quiero que busquen al Dios Amida y lo traigan a mis pies, todo ser que se interponga en su camino mátenlo sin piedad ¡Ahora vayan!- se dieron media vuelta, Antes de que Rin se fuera el peli negro la tomo del brazo, Sango y Kagome corrieron por las escaleras hasta la cima. –Pequeña para ti tengo algo especial.- camino hacia adelante y con una rama dibujo un pentagrama en el suelo. –Niña un mechón de tu cabello, ponlo en el centro.- Fumito le dio una daga a la ojos chocolate quien al tomarla agarro el mechón que siempre tenía amarrado y lo corto, camino y lo dejo en centro del dibujo para luego correr al lado de su "amo". – Bien hecho.- con su única mano toco el dibujo y este comenzó a brillar para luego ser rodeado en fuego negó, en cuestión de segundos de ella empezaron a salir miles de monstruos, ogros y todos provenientes del Infierno. –Escuchen, esta niña será su líder hagan todo lo que ella les diga… o de lo contrario se las verán conmigo.- Rin se acercó a un monstruo y subió a su lomo.

-Vamos.-la criatura solo obedeció y comenzó a volar en dirección al templo seguido de todos los demás mientras Fumito solo reía, todo ahora debía salir tal como él quería.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otra parte del bosque dentro de una cueva Saya, Kohaku, Ginta y Hakkaku hace unos minutos que habían llegado, Inuyasha y Koga ya habían recuperado la conciencia todos estaban en silencio, Saya por otro lado rompía ese silencio con una que otro gemido, estaba dándoles la espalda a todos no tenía el valor de verlos no porque estuviera llorando si no porque se sentía culpable, ellos se arriesgaron ayudándola ¿Y ella que hacia? llorar eso no arregla nada, y no solo eso, ahora 3 de ellos le tenían miedo, ella sabía cuan horrible se veía, pero jamás pensó que ellos la verían en su verdadera forma.

Inuyasha no tolero más ese silencio y menos que el único sonido que había era los gemidos de la peli negra. –Saya…-

-Yo tuve la culpa.-

-¡Claro que no!- Koga se levantó y empezó a cojear hasta donde estaba la peli negra, la tomo del hombro haciendo que ella se diera vuelta para verla a la cara tenía los ojos cristalinos. –Tu no tuviste la culpa no sabías que ese hombre podía regenerarse y menos que lo haría detrás de ti.-

-Pero, si hubiera reaccionado a tiempo…. Kataro aun…- las lágrimas peleaban por salir, pero ella no lo iba a permitir se mordió el labio inferior intentando retenerlas, bajo la mirada no podía más, sintió como alguien la abrazaba era Koga la intento consolar. –Koga.- Inuyasha los miraba con atención era su amiga aunque no lo dijera.

_Flash back_

_-Quieres ayudar a mí ama, porque te sientes identificada con ella, tu eres un hibrido los humanos como los monstruos no te aceptan, a ella es parecido los dioses ni los humanos la quieren cerca.-_

_Fin del flash back _

"_Supongo que ese estúpido gato tenía razón, yo quiero ayudarla porque ella, ha sufrido algo parecido a mi." _ -Si lo que quieres es hacerte la fuerte intentando no llorar frente a nosotros dudo que lo logres, asique si quieres hacerlo hazlo.- Saya abrió los ojos como platos mientras los demás solo le miraban prestándole atención. -Deja de hacerlo…. deja de acerté la fuerte… ¡Solo te estás haciendo más daño! ¡Vamos puedes desahogarte frente a nosotros! ¡¿Que no se supone que somos tus amigos?!-

-Inuyasha.-

-¡Sabemos por lo que has pasado, todo nos lo conto Kataro, entiendo que no confíes en nadie, que no quieras amigos porque no quieres sufrir lo mismo que hace tiempo, pero nosotros no somos así, yo no soy así! Saya yo…-el plateado apretó los puños buscando valor para poder decir lo que la peli negra era para él, ella no era una amiga para él era algo más, se levantó y camino hacia los peli negros tomo a Saya de los hombros para al final abrazarla algunas lágrimas ya habían empezado a salir. – ¿Sabes porque te ayudo?...Porque te quiero, te quiero Saya, tú no eres mi amiga no llegaras a serlo nunca…..porque tú ya eres como una hermana para mí, quiero ayudarte…. no… quiero protegerte…. Si no me crees haya tú, pero dime ¿Cómo me gano tu confianza? ¿Qué carajos tengo que hacer para que por lo menos me veas como un amigo?-

-Inuyasha…. Yo…..-abrazo al plateado y oculto su rostro en el pecho del hibrido. –También te quiero… pero poner tu vida en peligro…. Eso para mí basta…. Inuyasha…. Gracias- Saya empezó a llorar, podían escucharla, mientras Inuyasha solo la abrazaba, ya luego de unos minutos Koga decidió subirle el ánimo a la peli negra con lo primero que se le vino a la mente…. Molestar a Inuyasha.

-Vaya quien lo diría, para ser un perro pulgoso, molesto eh idiota me saliste muy cursi.-

-A quien llamas cursi lobo sarnoso.-

-Yo quiero protegerte, eres como una hermana, Saya, Saya, uh.-Koga hacia la peor imitación que jamás se pudo haber oído de Inuyasha.

-Cállate, yo al menos estoy intentando subirle el ánimo.-separo a la peli negra del abrazo para poder pararse y ponerse a la altura de Koga.

-¿Ah sí? pues yo no la veo sonreír, eres un inútil, ni eso puedes hace bien.-

-Por lo menos yo lo intento, no como tú que solo te quedas ahí parado viéndola sufrir.- y así ambos empezaron una de sus típicas peleas.

Uno que otro comentario hacia que Saya soltara una pequeña risita, pero aun no dejaba de sentirse mal aun quería llorar a más no poder.

-Saya.-la nombrada, volteo a ver quién la llamaba, era Sesshomaru, ella se levantó del suelo y camino para luego sentarse a un lado del lord, en cuanto ella se acomodó Sesshomaru le extendió una rosa negra, Saya abrió los ojos como platos. –Toma.- ella rápido la tomo en sus manos, eso era lo único que había quedado de Kataro.

-Sesshomaru…..Gracias.-le dedico una pequeña sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida por nadie.

-Viste eso pulgoso, el logro hacerla sonreír y no tuvo que darle el discursó más cursi del mundo.- todos volvieron a ponerle atención a la pelea entre esos dos.

-Cállate.-

-Saya.-

-Uh dime.- Sesshomaru tuvo de nuevo la atención de la peli negra.

-Deja de llorar y calla esos 2 como solo tú sabes.-Saya solo asintió se puso de pie.

-Par de idiotas.- Inuyasha y Koga al instante voltearon a verla, lo que causo una pequeña sonrisa en el Lord del oeste. –Dejen de actuar como niños pequeños a los cuales les debo salvar el pellejo.-

-Así me agradeces que te haya….- ambos dijeron al unísono y ninguno logro terminar, porque Saya se había lanzado a abrazarlos.

-Idiotas les dije que se callaran.-decidieron el abrazo para ver que ella estaba sonriendo divertida causando en ambos un leve sonrojo. –Kohaku.- el exterminador se sobresaltó un momento. –Ven, que yo lo que prometo siempre lo cumplo.- el castaño se extrañó al igual que todos los presentes ¿Que quería decir con eso?

Kohaku empezó a caminar hasta quedar unos pasos de Saya, ella se lo tomo de la barbilla y fue acercando su rostro todos miraron eso de otra forma, alarmando Ginta corrió para tomar al exterminador de los hombros y alejarlo.

-Rayos señorita, no sabía que a usted le gustaban los niños de esa manera.- luego de decir eso simplemente se escuchó un bueno golpe.

-Ginta di otra estupidez como esa y te dejare sin dientes, yo no iba a besar a Kohaku.- tomo al nombrado y volvió a tomarlo de la barbilla. –Mantén la cabeza arriba si voy a quitarte el fragmento necesito que la tengas arriba.- Inuyasha al escuchar lo que ella quería hacer tomo a Kohaku y lo alejo de nuevo.

-¿Que no sabes que si le quitas el fragmento el morirá?-

-De hecho lo sé, Inuyasha confía en mi yo no quiero matarlo.- tomo a Kohaku de nuevo pero esta vez no lo tomo de la barbilla él ya tenía su cuello levantado.

-Ya recordé, ahora se a lo que se refiere y estoy feliz de que al fin poder volver con mi hermana.- Saya en una mano creo un fuego negro, coloco su mano en el cuello del exterminador y acto seguido una luz empezó a salir de la mano, luz que cegó a todos un momento cuando todos recuperaron la vista vieron….Que nada había cambiado, Kohaku se tocó el cuello no se sentía diferente ¿Acaso no había funcionado? Miro a Saya con tristeza, pero ella le estaba sonriendo, le mostro la mano para ver que en realidad tenía un fragmento. –Ahora eres humano de nuevo, Inuyasha.- el nombrado solo levanto la vista y ver que Saya estaba colocando 2 trozos de la perla en su mano. –Esto para mí no es nada, pero creo que tú los necesitas más, uno se lo quite a Fumito.- el plateado solo asintió en forma de agradecimiento.

-¡INUYASHA!- Todos dirigieron su atención a fuera de la cueva, Shippo bajo rápidamente de Kirara para correr hasta llegar unos pasos del plateado. –Hakudoshi… Secuestro a Sango, a Kagome y enveneno a Miroku.-todos menos Sesshomaru se sobresaltaron por la noticia.

-¡AMO BONITO!- Jaken imito a Shippo. –No sé cómo decirle esto pero…. Uno de los sirvientes de Naraku…..Enveneno y secuestro a Rin.- luego de la noticia solo se escucharon golpes, Jaken tenía golpes en toda la cabeza pero no solo por parte de Sesshomaru, Saya también le dio una que otro. – ¿Y tú porque rayos me golpeas?-

-Se supone que debes cuidar a Rin y no parece que hagas muy bien tu trabajo.-

-¿Y porque solo a mí y no a Shippo?-el zorrito solo se empezó a reír del sapo, pero no duro porque Saya lo tomo de la colita y lo levanto hasta quedar frente a sus ojos.

-¿De qué te ríes? Ni creas que ya te salvaste ahora ¿A dónde las llevo?-

-No recuerdo, tenía un nombre muy extraño, dijo en el templo del monte…. Eh no recuerdo.- eso solo empeoro las cosas, pues Saya lo miro con tanta ira que le dio un escalofrió. –Es que no recuerdo empezaba con "I"-

-Templo en el monte…. ¡Izumo!-

-¿Izumo? ¿Dónde está eso?- Koga se rasco la cabeza intentando ubicarse.

-Es un lugar sagrado, solo los dioses pueden entrar en el, está un poco lejos pero puedo llegar volando.-

-¿Y qué hay de Miroku?-

-Iremos primero a ayudarlo y luego iremos a salvar a las demás.- Todos asintieron y se pusieron en marcha, Inuyasha, Koga y Shippo subieron en Kirara, Jaken, Ginta y Hakkaku se fueron sobre AH-UN, Saya y Sesshomaru se fueron volando rumbo al templo del maestro Mushin.

* * *

**He y bueno al menos esta vez me tarde menos n_n porfa no se enojen tengo mi explicacion veran no eh tenido una buena semana, se murio mi perrita hasta le dedique uno de los capitulos, estoy entrando en examenes y para acabarla me estoy enfermando... de nuevo u_u Peeroo bueno les tengo un regalo, bueno a los que les guste la caricatura Hora de aventura los invito a que pasen a devianART y lean pues la primer hoja de un comic Finnceline que papenas empece :p si les intereso pueden buscarme como Alma21 n_n bueno eso seria todo hasta el siguiente capitulo.**

**P.S dejen sus reviews **

**SAYONARA w**


	19. El veneno

El viaje que nuestros héroes hicieron no fue largo desde los aires llegaron en cuestión de minutos, al tocar tierra Shippo salto del lomo de Kirara y corrió en dirección al templo, Inuyasha y Saya lo fueron siguiendo hasta una de las habitaciones donde se encontraba el maestro Mushin sentado junto a Miroku que se encontraba recostado sobre un futon, sudando y agarrando su mano derecha con fuerza, tenía subida la manga dejando ver como su brazo se iba poniendo morado los 3 se sentaron junto al monje del templo.

-Está sudando más que antes.- Shippo no dijo novedad eso era muy notorio.

-Eh intentado con todo lo que se pero ese veneno es demasiado potente, ninguno de mis remedios funciona ni siquiera logra deshacer un poco el efecto, si no hacemos algo Miroku morirá en cualquier momento.- todos los presentes en la habitación miraron preocupados al monje excepto la peli negra, sus ojos se volvían cristalinos.

-No.- lo dijo bajo como en un susurro, audible para cualquier ser sobre natural cerca, en este caso Inuyasha y Shippo. -Ya perdí a mi mejor amigo, no pienso perder a otro en un día.- miro fijamente la rosa negra con melancolía para luego dirigirla al joven monje, coloco la flor en el pecho de Miroku, hizo que de su mano saliera una llama negra que rodeo todo su brazo, lo coloco sobre la flor y esta se fue quemando y causando que una extraña luz fuera saliendo de ella, debajo del monje se fue dibujando un pentagrama, Shippo, Inuyasha y el monje se hicieron hacia atrás, Saya no, se quedó ahí, sus cabellos se empezaron a elevar como si no hubiera gravedad, sus ojos se volvieron completamente rojos y sus colmillos también salieron mientras hacia una mueca de dolor, del cuerpo de Miroku fue saliendo un polvo negro que iba de cuerpo del monje al de Saya, Koga, Sesshomaru y los demás llegaron a la habitación y se sorprendieron al ver la escena, ninguno de los presentes llegaba a entender que pasaba, hasta que el monje del templo mostro una expresión de sorpresa que rápidamente cabio a una de preocupación.

-Hay que detenerla.- todos dirigieron su atención al monje del templo con expresiones de confusión. – ¿No entienden que está haciendo? Está sacando el veneno del cuerpo de Miroku, pero se lo está pasando a ella misma.- Koga logro entenderlo y rápido corrió a donde estaba Saya pero cuando puso una pie dentro del pentagrama este lo arrojo contra la pared muy bruscamente.

La peli negro empezó a dar gritos de dolor y a agarrar su brazo con fuerza mientras la piel del joven monje se iba aclarando, el color morado desaparecía y se volvía a su color origina, cuando volvió por completo a como era antes a su color de piel, todo volvió a la normalidad, el pentagrama desapareció y la rosa había desaparecido solo quedaban rastros de ceniza sobre Miroku quien ya empezaba a abrir los ojos y lo primero que vio fueron los ojos rojos de Saya quien había vuelto a la normalidad, solo que su piel ahora era mucho más clara y tenía ojeras, sus ojos no tenían brillo se veía muy débil estaba sujetando su brazo derecho fuertemente.

-Miroku.- sonrió tristemente mientras una que otra lagrima salía. –Qué bueno que ya estás bien.- Miroku se sentó y reviso su brazo derecho ya no tenía nada tomo el brazo de Saya y levanto la manga el color de la piel del brazo era morado. –Duele y mucho.- Inuyasha se acercó y al ver el brazo de Miroku y Saya entendió todo perfectamente.

-Idiota, como se te ocurre hacer tal estupidez, ahora el veneno esta en tu cuerpo.-

-No importa, soy un ser sobrenatural, muy diferente a ustedes mi cuerpo puede soportarlo.-

-Pero para eso tienes que descansar ¿Cierto?-ella solo asintió, Miroku tenía razón debía descansar o el veneno la mataría en unas horas.

-Pero no hay tiempo para eso, debemos ir a ayudar a las chicas.- la peli negra se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar tambaleándose a la salida pero tropezó y antes de tocar el suelo Sesshomaru la agarró del brazo para luego sujetarla mejor de la cintura. –Me duele la cabeza y todo me da vueltas.-

-Es mejor quedarnos aquí y descansar.- ella negó varias veces a la petición del lord, se zafo del agarre y sosteniéndose de las paredes camino a la entrada del templo lentamente, los muchachos fueron tras ella para cuando la alcanzaron la vieron arrodillada junto a AH-UN, Koga se acercó hasta quedar junto a ella.

-¿Y a donde piensas ir exactamente?-no recibió respuesta solo sintió como la peli negra lo agarro de la pierna para luego tomar su mano, Koga la tomo de la mano y la ayudo a levantarse, en cuanto logro levantarse Saya se apoyó en AH-UN. –No respondiste mi pregunta.-

-Iré a la aldea de Kaede.- monto al dragón de 2 cabezas y cuando estaba por emprender su viaje Kohaku, Ginta y Hakkaku subieron al lomo del dragón.

-Iremos con usted lo quiera o no.- Saya solo los miro de reojo unos momentos para luego devolverla al frente y comenzar el vuelo.

Los demás no se quedarían atrás Sesshomaru también empezó a volar Jaken se sujetó de la cola de su amo, Inuyasha llamo a Kirara y en ella se fueron Inuyasha, Shippo y Miroku junto con Koga.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el monte Izumo. Esta casi en ruinas la mayoría de los guardias estaban muertos los sirvientes también, había una que otro vivo, Fumito estaba sentado en el trono con Sango a un lado y Kagome del otro, Rin estaba sentado en las piernas de su "amo" la habitación era grande dentro de ella también estaban los monstruos y ogros, el trono estaba en la cima de unas escaleras.

-Traigan a Amida.- las puertas se abrieron y de ellas un chico muy apuesto de cabellos azules claro y ojos morados todo golpeado con hilos de sangre saliéndole de la boca y las manos atadas con cadenas fue escoltado por un par de ogros, lo llevaron hasta quedar a unos metros de las escaleras, una de las criaturas uso su puño golpeándolo en la espalda lo suficientemente fuerte para que se arrodillara y escupiera algo de sangre, Fumito fue bajando la escalera hasta quedar a un paso de Amida. -¿Y bien? ¿No te arrepientes de no haberme nombrado tu sucesor ahora?-

-Ja porque habría de arrepentirme, fue la mejor decisión que eh tomado.- el pelinegro le pateo el estómago logrando que el ojos morado se acostara en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor. -eres….un…maldito…..en cuanto….Saya llegue….-

-¿Qué? ¿No me digas que dejaras que mi hija te salve el pellejo?- comenzó a reírse por lo alto. –Eres tan inútil, no pudiste salvar a tu gente y no puedes salvar tu vida, Ja es mejor que te prepares porque no pienso matarte aun, quiero que vivas para ver todas las muertes que creare y ¿Sabes qué? me entere de algo muy divertido escuche cierto rumor, tú quieres a Saya ¿Verdad? Y no me vengas con esa tontería de que la quieres como a una hermana, puede que este loco por el poder, mas no soy idiota, eres un dios, dios de dioses, me das lastima y a la vez risa jamás había escuchado que un ángel puro se llegara a enamorar de un ángel demoniaco.- Amida al oír estas palabras se sorprendido se volvió a sentar mirando a Fumito serio.

-Que te hace pensar de que yo me enamore de ella.-

-Simple muchacho, con todos eres un hombre frio, estricto pero con Saya ja aun cuando estaba vivo tu jamás le quitaste la vista de en sima, todo el tiempo al pendiente de ella, no me importaba pensaba que era porque la veías como tu hermana menor, paso el tiempo creció y tú sigues sin quitarle la vista de en sima.- Sango bajo la escalera con una bola de cristal en la mano, que le entrego a su amo. –Uno de mis ogros encontró esto en tu habitación no sabía que era hasta que dentro de ella vi a mi hija, la has estado observando todo el tiempo.

-Eso no demuestra que la ame, solo demuestra que me preocupo de ella.-

-Esa es una opción válida más yo no te la creo, tenía pensado una infinidad de torturas para ti pero me parece que la más divertida seria verte sufrir por perder algo valioso, que tal sí, yo capturara a Saya y la decapitara justo frente a ti, vaya que sería algo muy divertido, ya vera en cuanto caiga el atardecer yo dominare los 3 reinos, será el apocalipsis más divertido de todos.- empezando a reír lo más alto posible mientras caminaba devuelta al trono y los ogros se llevaban a Amida. –Bien toda está saliendo perfectamente ahora solo necesito una cosa, sacerdotisa.- Kagome fue al llamado de su "amo" en cuanto estuvo ante él, bajo la cabeza. –Toma a un grupo de monstruo, ve busca a Naraku y tráeme los fragmentos que él tiene.- de su única mano hizo aparecer un arco y flechas, se las entrego.

-Si amo.- corrió a la salida seguida de un grupo de monstruos, en cuanto llego a las escaleras que la llevarían al bosque subió en el lomo de uno de los monstruos y se fue volando en una dirección seguida de los demás monstruos.

* * *

Volviendo con nuestros héroes ya estaban por llegar, podían ver las cabañas a lo lejos y a Kaede juntando yerbas medicinales unos metros de la aldea.

-Iré por Kaede.- Shippo salto del lomo de Kirara y en el aire se transformó en aquella pelota gigante rosada y comenzó a flotar en dirección a Kaede.

Kirara llego a tocar el suelo antes por lo que Inuyasha, Miroku y Koga bajaron antes, la cola de Sesshomaru fue lo más cercano al suelo por lo que Jaken bajo antes para que luego su amo tocara el suelo, al final aterrizo AH-UN todos los chicos bajaron del lomo del dragón, dejando únicamente a Saya, que bajo unos segundos después aun apoyándose de la criatura, aun sentía malestares, sobre todo mareo todos empezaron a caminar rumbo a la cabaña que estaba a unos metros se voltearon un momento para ver que la pelinegra ya estaba arrodillada en el suelo agarrando fuertemente su brazo derecho con la cabeza baja, Kohaku fue el primero en acercarse puso su mano en el hombro de la chica y ella por instinto elevo la vista para verlo a la cara.

-Te ves peor que antes.- era cierto su piel se veía peor que antes y estaba empezando a sudar ella solo se limitó a soltar una pequeña risa. -¿De qué te ríes?-

-Dijiste algo demasiado obvió, me siento tan mal que ni siquiera me puedo parar. – Koga se puso frente a ella y la vio por unos segundos para luego darle la espalda eh hincarse, acto que ella miro confundida por varios segundos.

-¿Qué esperas? Sube.- pasaron unos segundos para después colocar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Koga y poder subir, así el jefe del clan de los lobos la llevo de caballito hasta la cabaña segundos después de que entraron llego Kaede y Shippo.

-Koga por favor bájame aquí.- el nombrado la llevo hasta un de las paredes donde la bajo para luego fijarse que se había deslizado por la pared hasta quedar sentada.

"_¿No piensa soltar su brazo? Si lo sigue agarrando así de fuerte se lastimara" _Koga intento tomar el brazo izquierdo de la chica pero antes de que lo pudiera llegar a tocarla, ella se movió muy bruscamente lo que le dio a entender al pelinegro que no quería soltar su brazo derecho, lo dejo así, camino a la salida, miro sobre el hombro a Saya, ella lo estaba viendo como queriendo decir _lo siento_. –Iré a caminar un rato, estar tanto tiempo al lado de esa bestia me asquea.- salió seguido de Ginta y Hakkaku. Kaede estaba separando unas yerbas medicinales todo estaba en silencio.

* * *

-Volveré en un rato.- el hibrido se puso de pie y camino rumbo a la salida hasta perderse de vista, Inuyasha salto entre las ramas de los arboles rumbo al pozo al llegar salto en su interior toco el suelo para salir de vuelta y encontrar sé en la época actual, salió del templo rumbo a la casa higurashi, no entro por la puerta si no por la ventana ya que no quería que su familia se preocupara por ella, se recostó en la cama de la colegiala, cerro los ojos, imágenes de ella venían a su mente, le molestaba y a la vez lo entristecía, la extrañaba ¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota como para dejarla sola con un loco suelto? Tan adentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto que la puerta se había abierto dejando ver a la mama de Kagome.

-Inuyasha bienvenido ¿Dónde está Kagome?- el hibrido no contesto buscaba las palabras adecuadas para poder decírselo o al menos inventar una mentira convincente, pero no se le ocurría nada, su mente estaba en blanco y el tiempo se le acababa.

-Ella no…. no sabe que estoy aquí, ahora debe estar en la cabaña de Kaede picada en uno de sus libros.- la mentira parecía convincente era la primera vez que le mentía la señora higurashi… no le gustaba, esa sensación de culpa, pero era eso o verla preocupada y posiblemente llorando por su hija.

-Oh ya veo, parece que se está esforzando en salir adelante en sus estudios, no te preocupes cuando ella vuelva no le diré de tu pequeña fuga.- le giño. – Sabes Inuyasha me alegra que ella este rodeada de amigos que la protegen, me hace sentir más tranquila saber que no le pasara nada mientras este a tu lado.- el hibrido se sentó al borde de la cama escuchando atentamente cada palabra mientras la mama de Kagome doblaba la ropa y la guardaba en su respectivo lugar. –Al principio me daba miedo que ella fuera a la época de las guerras civiles y que tuviera que enfrentar a monstruos y bandidos pero después de que tú mostraste que podías protegerla me tranquiliza bastante.- hubo silencio unos momentos, toda la ropa ya estaba en su lugar. –Inuyasha ya que estas aquí ¿Me ayudarías con algunas tareas?-el plateado solo asintió, no parecía pero las palabras que ella dijo le habían dolido porque había fallado, no había logrado protegerla, se levantó de la cama y camino siguiendo a la señora Higurashi.

* * *

Volviendo a la época feudal, dentro de la cabaña solo quedaban Kaede, Saya y Sesshomaru los monstruos pequeños habían salido a jugar un rato y Jaken los cuidaba, al monje Miroku le pidieron fuera por mas plantas medicinales.

-Sera mejor que te de algo de comer, te vez demasiado pálida pero en este momento no tengo nada.- dijo Kaede revisaba el brazo de Saya quien aún estaba sentada recargándose en la pared. -Sesshomaru por favor cuida a Saya mientras voy por comida solo tienes que mojar el pañuelo cuando este se caliente.- así la sacerdotisa salió rumbo a la aldea dejando a los dos solos.

-¿También estas molesto?- el plateado solo arqueo una ceja como respuesta. –Inuyasha se molestó y me grito, Koga y los demás no me ven a la cara, pero no sé si tú también lo estas por eso te pregunto así que ¿Estas molesto?-

"_¿Molesto? No, estoy…" _-¿Preocupado?-el lord abrió los ojos como platos, había dicho sus pensamientos en voz alta, miro a la peli negra y ella solo lo veía confundida.

-Sesshomaru, ¿Qué no sabes que solo los idiotas responden una pregunta con otra pregunta?-

-Para verte tan mal aun tienes energía para bromear.- no hubo respuesta ni siquiera un sonido por varios minutos. _"¿Se habrá dormido?" _el plateado se puso de pie para ver, por qué a tanto silencio, ahí estaba, si se había dormido pero su respiración era muy agitada, coloco la mano en la frente de la peli negra, estaba hirviendo la tomo en brazos y la recostó en el futon que había, remojo el pañuelo y se lo coloco en la frente, y así siguió durante varios minutos pero nada cambiaba su fiebre estaba igual no bajaba ni un poco.

Al fin Kaede regreso con unos pescados, se acercó y preparo todo para hacer algo de comer en cuanto todo estuvo listo camino hacia los 2 monstruos, uno tenía la respiración demasiado agitada y el otro solo la miraba pensante ¿Acaso no sabía qué hacer? La miko le tomo la temperatura estaba demasiado caliente, reviso su brazo y gran parte de su piel ya estaba completamente morado desde los dedos hasta el hombro, se había esparcido demasiado rápido.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el bosque Koga, Ginta y Hakkaku estaban recargados un árbol, ninguno intercambiaba mirada con Koga, tenían miedo podían escuchar como gruñía.

-Ginta, ¿porque crees que este molesto ahora?- lo dijo en voz baja, mientras Hakkaku solo movía la cabeza diciendo no y levantaba los hombros.

-Por qué me siento como un idiota.- a los otros 2 le recorrió un escalofrió para luego voltear a ver a su líder con algo de miedo. –Se supone la estamos acompañando para pagarle un favor a pesar de que ella no quiso, intento perderse en el bosque, para al final poder ir con ella, y solo le estorbamos nos terminó salvando.-

-Eso no importa igual le fuiste muy útil en la pelea con Fumito.- Hakkaku se acercó un poco.

-Hay otras cosas en la que le podemos ayudar.- Ginta repitió los mismos movimientos que hizo Hakkaku.

-Sí, supongo.- cerro los ojos intentando calmarse pero algo le llamo la atención un aroma que conocía y odiaba.

-¿Hakkaku hueles eso?-

-Sí, que no es el aroma de…- no pudo terminar porque Koga se había puesto de pie y empezó a correr guiado por su nariz, mientras los otros 2 atontados comprendieron que pasaba cuando el peli negro ya no se veía, se levantaron y fueron tras él.

* * *

De vuelta en la cabaña, Kaede ya tratando con todo lo que sabía pero no lograba nada, el lord se encontraba sentado recargado en la pared mirando fijamente cada movimiento, pero algo llamo su atención se levantó y camino a la salida, en cuanto lo hizo se puso a olfatear, en cuanto supo de donde venía el aroma corrió en esa dirección, un aroma, uno que conocía perfectamente.

-Kagura.-

* * *

Hola me tarde perdon a tenia el capitulo hecho pero una de mis amigas me vino a visitar y mientrar no la vei se puso a leer mi fic, leyo la vercion anterior de este capitulo, Y LA HIJA DE SU MAMA ME LO BORRO LA DESCARADA Y PARA COLMO ME DIJO ponle romance ASIQUE LE GRITE: NO JODETE YO ODIO ESA MIERDA. Y ASI ESTUVIMOS UN RATO HASTA QUE ella gano y tuve que poner romance algo de romance para el ultimo capi del fic que ya se esta acercando bueno eso es todo dejen su reviews y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo yo me voy a dormir que me desbele reaciendo el capitulo.

SAYONARA (-_-)/


End file.
